Light
by AnnabethReads
Summary: "I'll give you everything I have. I'll teach you everything I know. I promise I'll do better. I will always hold you close, but I will learn to let you go. I promise I'll do better. I will rearrange the stars, pull 'em down to where you are. I promise I'll do better. With every heartbeat I have left, I'll defend your every breath. I promise I'll do better." {Light}-Sleeping At Last
1. Chapter 1 - Hospitals

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
Hospitals**

May 14th, 2021

There's a gut-wrenching sensation about hospitals that everyone feels. The white walls, the bright LED lights, the assaulting smell of antiseptic and air conditioning. All were contributors to the distasteful nature of hospitals, yet the primary one had to be the fear that hung over every person without a tag stating the title of doctor or nurse.

At least they had control over a situation unlike the patients or the families of those who were ill or injured. Those people were always left in the dark.

Beca Beale-Mitchell sat in one of the many hallways of the hospital twenty minutes from her home in Beverly Hills. The drive that led her here was the most stressful twenty minutes of her life. Twenty minutes of sobs from the backseat and her own silent cries in the drivers side as she gunned it to the hospital.

A few nurses cladded in scrubs passed her, the occasional glance being given to the heart broken woman who clutched her upper arms in a crisscross fashion and bent her forehead against her knees. Thankfully a few tissues were brought to her by one of the male nurses who wasn't busy with a patient. They didn't exchange words, however, for Beca was far too deep in her own sorrow to even thank the man.

"Mrs. Beale-Mitchell." A doctor slid out of the room, keeping in open a tad to show the fragile person in the bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Beca rose to her feet and stumbled slightly, wiping at her cheeks furiously as the doctor gave her a sympathized look.

"I'm not her regular doctor so I can't give you a clear answer. She's stable for now, her heart rate keeps fluctuating but it's in between a healthy level so there isn't too much we can offer to stabilize it. You got lucky, but I think it's time to consider saying goodbye. She's suffering and her body may not hold out until tomorrow." More tears streamed from Beca's eyes as the doctor carefully rubbed her upper arm and stayed in place until the woman could ask any final questions.

"May I see her?" The brunette croaked out, her hand shaking as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, we're sorry you couldn't be in there when she was brought in. The room was tight and it was in her best interest to keep the number of people in there to a minimum. She might be able to pull off some last minute fight but she's tired ma'am, it's her time." Beca gave a nod of understanding before going into the room and glancing at the sleeping bundle on the bed. She found a seat right beside the machines keeping the fragile person alive, and grasped a cold hand, resting her chin over her arm.

"Baby, I know you're tired. I just want you to know how proud I am of you. There is no one on this planet with as much fight as your own. It's what makes me love you even more than I thought was humanly possible. You've consumed so much of who I am and I can't imagine taking back all these years. Not even the bad parts. You make up the light of my life, sweetheart. I love you so much." The only response was the sound of the heart monitor beeping and the hum of the oxygen machine forcing air through the mask covering the pale skin of the once red head who's eyes were shut with sleep.

Beca drifted off, her hands keeping the hand she held warm. Three hours passed, the woman awakening slightly when a feeling of discomfort fell over her and made her chest tighten. A minute later the line indicating a beating heart went flat. The woman sobbed loudly getting the attention of people inside and outside of the room.

"Chloe!" Was the only thing she could get out before more doctors swarmed the bed.

This was not how it was supposed to go. How did they get here? They were happy. Life was good. No, Beca refused to believe that it could end that fast. However, it already did, and no one could take back the pain that consumed all of their previous joy.

* * *

 **New fanfic is up! It's going to be a real heartbreaker but I promise some beautiful moments are coming up for Bechloe.**

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)  
**

 **Valentina**


	2. Chapter 2 - Special Moments

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
Special Moments**

September 24th, 2020  
8 Months Earlier…

"Chloe, Rory has a question for you," the brunette woman entered the kitchen with her daughter in tow, a giddy smile playing on the three and half year old's face.

"Mommy wants pizza," the child stated as she giggled when Beca's once pride filled face drained to one of betrayal and shock. Chloe laughed herself and scooped her little girl up, peppering her face with kisses while Beca tried to ponder how Rory managed to forget everything they went over to say and went straight into the whole 'mommy said,' response.

"Mommy wants pizza. Well, that isn't a shocker," Chloe said, giving the girl a final squeeze before looking to her wife. "I was just thinking about what to make for dinner and I'm in a rut. I don't see why we can't have pizza," the red head finally said, placing Rory down and watching the little one do her happy dance.

"Pizza!" The petit girl laughed, running for the living room and jumping onto the couch next to their golden retriever, Charlie.

"Thanks for ratting me out, Rory!" Beca called, laughing as Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"My brother used to pull that one. He'd get me to ask for stuff because I was cuter. Worked every time," the red head said with a smirk, nuzzling the pair's noses together.

"Are you saying that this would work in a week from now?" Beca questioned, cocking an eyebrow, which Chloe groaned at in return.

"I will never understand why you throw the eyebrow into every conversation."

"Because you're jealous that Rory and I can do it but you can't," the brunette explained, dodging the swat Chloe was prepared to deliver to her behind.

"Go order pizza, the child might eat Charlie if we don't feed her soon."

"Chlo, she's a human, not a dinosaur."

Both whipped their heads in the direction of the living room where Rory had slipped her arms through her shirt and left her hands exposed, roaring like the animated movie on TV. Beca stared in shock as Chloe laughed.

"You sure about that?"

"She's biologically yours so that is your doing. I didn't make her that weird," Beca quickly stated, once again, watching as the girl tumbled to the floor and allowed Charlie to lick her little nose.

"Yeah, yeah, blame it on the ginger," the two laughed, Beca leaving to order pizza while Chloe ran for Rory and scooped her into the air expelling another fit of giggles from the child.

"Mama, Charwie kiss me," Rory explained, wiping at her cheeks. Chloe placed a gentle kiss on the place where Charlie attacked her, admiring the light freckles that settled on her nose but didn't spread to her cheeks.

"Well, it's because you're so kissable, my love."

"You wanna colour with me?" The child questioned, pointing to the colouring books and crayons on the coffee table.

"Sure monkey. Mommy will come help us when she's done getting dinner," The two sat on the floor, pillows below them as Rory scribbled in the picture of Rapunzel and Chloe completed one of Merida and her three brothers in bear form.

"Merida Princess has hair like me," Rory stated, rubbing her hand over her ringlets of red hair.

"Yes, she does. Right down to the messy tangles," the mother explained, stroking the side of the hair she adored. Her little girl was born with a head full of blonde hair. It was thick and flat, with one curl that wouldn't go down no matter how much someone would stroke it. By her first birthday the once-blonde hair had darkened to near brunette, and after a trip to Hawaii the sun had managed to change the colour of hair into a gentle red that matched her mother's. Now being almost four, the long ringlets proved to be stuck in that colour for the time being, but no one could complain. Rory had the most beautiful hair, and her curls made her even cuter if that were possible.

"Hey Chlo, Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie are swinging by for dinner," Beca said, entering the living room with her cell phone still at hand. "Hey, monkey. What're you colouring?" Beca sat on the couch and peered over her wife and child's shoulder, a smile growing on her face at the sight of Rory's scribbles.

"It's Rapunzel Princess," Rory stated, turning around and looking at her mommy. "Wanna colour Princess too?"

"Sure, what do you have?" The brunette asked, trying to smoothen the large mess of red curls.

"I have Cinderella Princess, Anna Princess, and Jasmin Princess."

Chloe gave a slight chuckle. She wasn't sure where the reverse name-calling came from but Rory has done it since she could speak and they were in no place to correct her since it was too adorable.

"Who do you think I should do?" Beca asked taking a seat on the floor now and petting Charlie's head.

"Anna Princess, because you sing like her," Rory explained, handing over the page clumsily and giving Beca a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, lovey."

The three sat in a calm silence, Chloe and Rory singing a few songs from their favourite Disney movies until their guests arrived thirty minutes later.

"Aunt Tacie! Aunt Aubee!" The child was up and running into the awaiting arms of her aca-aunts, her energy spiking once again as she launched herself into an embrace from each of them. Jesse entered last, the baby seat in his hand with a box of pizzas in the other.

"Ohh that's why Beca invited you. She needed someone to get the pizza," Chloe said with a laugh as she gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek and took the pizza from him.

"Yeah we become slaves for her and she rewards us with food," Jesse replied, moving over to where Aubrey stood and offering a fist to Rory.

"Hey munchkin," The two did their small handshake (a fist pump and two high fives) before the baby cried for attention.

Aubrey and Jesse's 5-month-old son, Levin, was anything but a quiet baby. The two new parents were beyond exhausted and prayed he would settle eventually.

"Levy," Aubrey sighed and placed Rory into Stacie's arms, the girl instantly going into a story about Charlie eating one of her toys earlier that day while Aubrey took the infant from his carrier and began to rock him. Beca and Chloe traded places, Beca dragging Jesse and Stacie to the kitchen while Chloe took Levin from his mother and gave him kisses and rubbed her nose through his light hair.

"I want another baby," Chloe squealed, making Aubrey laugh.

"You guys are so great with Rory. She would love another sibling," The blonde said, picking the diaper bag up and moving to the living room with her friend.

"Bec and I've talked about it. Probably before Rory starts school so then we can get into a routine with her and a baby," the red head explained, blowing cool air into the face of Levin who gurgled as a sign of enjoyment.

"And how's the mini monkey?" Aubrey had taken to petting Charlie who was sitting on the couch with his head on her lap.

"Silly as ever. Beca's trying to teach her how to play the piano but I think she's more of a strings player."

"Aww, you should get her a baby guitar," this sent the two into a squealing fit, which in turn caused laughs to come from the kitchen as well as an announcement of dinner.

~.~.~

Dinner progressed with ease. Light chatter went through the adults while Stacie secretly fed the golden retriever under the table her scraps of pepperoni. Levin was content in Jesse's arms while Chloe and Beca sat with Rory between them. Just as they all finished up Chloe gave a glance to her left to find her daughter nearly asleep over her half-eaten slice of pizza. Beca had been coaxing her to eat more all throughout dinner but it was a classic thing for Rory to eat little at meals.

"Hey monkey, you sleepy already?" The red head asked, stroking the similar hair to her's.

"Mh-hm," Was all Rory gave as an indication to her clear exhaustion.

"Here, I'll change her into some pajamas. Why don't you move everyone onto the patio?" Beca suggested as she took the little girl from under her armpits and placed her on her hip.

"Sure thing. Come on Charlie, stop taking Stacie's scraps," Chloe whistled and patted her leg, getting the dog to follow as she began to clear the table.

"I'm sleepy, mommy," Rory explained with her head tucked under Beca's chin as they climbed the stairs.

"I'm sure you are, baby girl. How about we get you in your footies and cuddled in bed?" The music producer suggested, opening the door on the right end of the hallway.

"I wanna be with you," Rory explained, placing her thumb in her mouth and lazily fiddling with the back of Beca's hair. The mother took a moment to cuddle her girl like that since it was one of her favourite moments at the end of the day.

"Okay, you can sit outside with mama and me," Beca said, grabbing a pair of Winnie The Pooh footie pajamas and a hat to keep her head warm. "Arms up," the older woman instructed, tugging the shirt over Rory's head and then ridding her of pants as well. As Rory stood in her underwear, thumb in her mouth and hair disheveled from the days activity Beca couldn't help but giggle. Her child simply brought joy even by doing nothing but looking adorable.

She dressed the toddler and wrapped a blanket around her before descending the stairs again and meeting everyone outside on the patio. Chloe had dimmed the lights, played the calming music, and pulled up blankets for everyone just like every time they were all together. It was a daily thing done by Beca and Chloe, ever since Rory was born and took interest in nighttime breezes. They would sit outside for a while; sometimes watching the sunset and the stars gleam in the sky. It was a special moment.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **Comment, Like, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	3. Chapter 3 - No Shots

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
No Shots**

"Mama, no shots," Rory stated as protest a week after their larger family dinner. The little girl was due for her year-round flu shots, seeing as she was born with a weaker immune system than expected. It was common for the girl to get struck by a small cold nearly once or even twice in a month, but a flu would send her to danger zones with her health, so her parents kept on top of the doctors appointments to ensure her wellbeing.

"Sorry, lovebug, but you can't get sick and we need to make sure you stay healthy," Chloe explained, fixing a sweater over Rory and double-checking that her boot buckles were strapped on.

"Mommy not coming?" Rory asked as she trailed behind Chloe from her room, a floppy bunny at hand and her fore fingering resting on her nose, prepared for her thumb to go to her mouth as comfort.

"Mommy's at work. She's coming home at dinner time, remember?"

"Oh yeah," the petit redhead said with a giggle as she finally latched her mouth over her thumb and contently waited for her mama to lock the door behind them. They went to the car together and Chloe easily lifted her mini look-alike into her car seat in the back of the SUV.

"Let me buckle you up, please," Rory released her thumb and slipped her arm through the strap, watching as the clasps came together in the middle with a final click.

"I don't wanna go to the doctors," Rory finally argued, much like Chloe expected, as the car rolled out from the driveway.

"Baby girl, it's not that bad. I'll be there the whole time," the redhead assured, getting the car in drive and beginning in the direction of the family doctor.

"But it hurt," was the only whimpered response. Chloe gave a glance through the rearview mirror, catching her daughter's eyes and giving a cheerful grin.

"Why don't we sing to some Disney music?" She suggested, turning on the radio and selecting the CD compartment where a Disney soundtrack already sat. The two began to sing along to one of the songs from Hercules, Rory getting distracted by her happiness and forgetting entirely that the doctor visit was inevitable.

~.~.~

"Just get her in her underwear and Dr. Reynolds will be in shortly," the receptionist closed the door at that, her cheerful voice calling down the hall as another patient left their room.

"Look, Mama, Mickey Mouse!" Rory exclaimed as Chloe stripped the child of her layers, turning slightly to see the Mickey Mouse doctor picture that hung above the bed.

"Yeah, Mickey also goes to the doctor so then he doesn't get sick," Chloe explained making her daughter nod in agreement as her small hand held her shoulder so she could step out of her jeans.

"Can I keep socks?" Rory asked, her toes wiggling in their small pink confinements.

"Alright silly, you can keep your socks," Chloe agreed, folding the clothes and placing them on one of the two chairs available. "Up we go," she lifted her daughter up, placing her on the bed just as the door opened to reveal their family doctor cladded in her white coat with a purple stethoscope wrapped around her neck, and a smile graced over her face as she greeted the two.

"Well hello there, Miss Rory. Chloe, how are you?" Dr. Reynolds asked as she went up to the bed and offered Rory a high five.

"I'm good, yourself?" Chloe asked as she stood by the bed and offered Rory to take the bunny for the time being.

"I'm not too bad. Had a few interesting patients this morning but Rory is a ball of sunshine so it must be my lucky day," the doctor said, making Rory blush. "Alright, so I see a check up and s-h-o-t-s are in order. Why don't you hop down and go to that scale over there?" She suggested, lifting Rory off the bed and following her to the scale for weight and height measurement. "37 inches and 24.5 pounds. Petit but healthy," Dr. Reynolds narrated, jotting down the height and weight.

"Beca and I have noticed a decrease in her appetite lately. She'll say she's hungry but then can't eat a complete meal or snack."

"Kids work that way sometimes. They just follow what their body says, so I wouldn't force it. If it becomes a larger concern then I would suggest some nutritional supplements like vitamins. Miss Rory, do you mind sitting on the bed again?"

The appointment progressed, the doctor going over her vitals by checking her blood pressure, heart rate, and shining her little light in both eyes and the back of her throat.

"I'm just going to check over your lymph nodes," Dr. Reynolds explained, reaching to Rory's neck and rubbing the areas near her shoulder and chin.

"What're imph nodes?" Rory asked making her mother and doctor laugh at the mispronunciation.

"Lymph nodes are an important part of you that help stop infections and bad things. It's like they're the backup army for your immune system," the doctor explained, giving another laugh as Rory furrowed her eyebrows in confusion again.

"That sounds complicated," the child said with a nod.

"It is. And that is a very big word."

"Her Aunt Aubrey has a very large vocabulary range and seems to forgot to leave her lawyer status at the office when it comes to negotiating with that one," Chloe says, her voice faltering slightly when she caught sight of Dr. Reynolds sudden interest in a spot under Rory's left armpit. "Is everything alright?"

"Come feel here," was the only reply as the doctor took hold of Chloe's hand and placed her fingers on the area where she once inspected. "Do you feel that?"

"It's a lump," was all the red head could say, moving her fingers to see that the skin looked entirely normal to the naked eye.

"Exactly, now feel here," her hand was now moved up to the back of Rory's left ear. "And here," and finally they travelled down to her underwear line, right where her groin and thigh met on her right leg.

"Beca was doing her hair one day and we noticed the lump there by her ear, but we thought she had run her head into something and it was just a swell."

"I wouldn't worry too much. It's possibly lipoma, which are fatty lumps. It seems silly since she's so small but it could explain the lack of fat disposition. I would, however, like an ultrasound done along with some blood work. If necessary, a biopsy of the lumps."

"A biopsy?" Chloe's heart rate picked up as she tried to keep her cool for Rory's sake.

"It all depends on how the first two tests come back. I wouldn't stress over it, Chloe. Rory is very young and susceptible to some weak infections or diseases. I wouldn't panic over it right away," Dr. Reynolds began to write the requisition note, making sure that they were to be done today and no later. "The lab is down the street, just give them this and her health card. The tests should take no longer than 30 minutes all together."

"How about the flu shots?"

"No shots," Rory interjected, crossing her arms in protest.

"I don't want to give her anything that could mess up the blood work. Once we get the all clear I will have her back within a week, tops."

Chloe nodded and began to dress Rory again, pulling up her phone after Dr. Reynolds left the room.

 _"Hello, Stranger."_

"Hey, Becs. I need to take Rory for some blood work and an ultrasound. Dr. Reynolds found a few lumps that seemed a little suspicious but she's convinced they're nothing."

 _"Lumps?"_

"Just some swollen lymph nodes or fatty tissue under the skin. One behind the ear, under her right armpit, and by her right thigh."

 _"Wait, was that the thing I found behind her head the other day?"_

"Yeah. Rory wants to speak to you real quick."

 _"Hey, Munchkin!"_

"Hi Mommy. Guess what?"

 _"What?"_

"No shots today. I was lucky ducky."

 _"Yes you were, monkey. Mama's gonna take you for the last part of the doctor trip so I want you to be extra good, okay?"_

"Okay. Mommy, can we have peanut butter for dinner?"

 _"Silly girl. I'm sure you can have it for lunch. But mommy's going to finish up at work and then I'm going to bring some ingredients from the store to make chicken and veggies."_

"That's icky."

 _"You like chicken and veggies. I can hear that giggling. Alright princess, can you put mama back on real quick?"_

"Okay. Bye, mommy. Love you."

 _"I love you too, monkey."_

"Hi, we're just heading to the clinic now."

 _"Alright. I'll make dinner tonight, so you don't have to worry about it."_

"Thanks, Becs."

 _"Of course, my love. Now take care of our baby."_

"Will do. Love you."

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

 **Can Bechloe happen in PP3 like now please?**

 **Comment, Like, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	4. Chapter 4 - Needles & Tummy Bears

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4  
Needles & Tummy Bears**

Chloe opened the clinic doors and went straight to the desk, repositioning Rory on her hip before handing over the health card and note. The two were taken back immediately where Chloe managed to keep Rory in the dark about the blood work requiring a needle. They got the imaging of the lumps with the ultrasounds, Rory laughing most of the time about the gel being goopy and slippery. Afterwards, they were directed for the blood test, a small room with few cabinets and a chair fit for an adult and child.

"Hello, ladies. This is going to be real quick," a male doctor by the name of Dr. Ivan stated as he went to grab the supplies from the cabinet.

"Um excuse me sir, but you're needed in the observation lab," an intern entered, his young jitteriness suggesting he was still getting used to the lab environment.

"Of course, would you mind drawing four caps of blood from that little one while I go to the lab?"

"Sure. I'm Joe. I'm a medical student and am currently earning my PhD at LAU. I have been earning a few hours in the lab," the young man said, the words sounding prepared but well rehearsed.

"I'm Chloe, and this is Rory," the red head was next to introduce herself, shaking the man's hand and encouraging Rory to do the same. The student went to work, setting up Rory's arm and trying to converse with the child the whole time about different things she liked. Then the dreaded needle came into sight, much to Chloe and Joe's disdain and Rory became a rabid animal in the arms of her mother. Two nurses were called in to help hold Rory's legs down so then Joe wouldn't be on the receiving end of a kick.

"I want mommy!" The child screamed, the needle pricking her arm and making her whimper and throw herself further into Chloe's chest.

"She's moving her arm too much. I missed the vein," Joe said with a sigh, pulling out the needle and preparing a new one.

"Joe you need to bandage her arm," one of the nurses said, motioning to the blood that was trickling from the small hole. Chloe was prepared to lose her shit with these people, but Rory needed someone to stay calm and that was going to be her.

"Right," suddenly Joe's confidence died with the rest of him, his hands shaking as he began to wipe the blood away with a cotton ball and then haphazardly pressed a circle band-aid over the spot.

"This ones going to work. Just hold her still," he said, once again finding a vein and piercing the skin of the small child who had began choking on her sobs.

"Shh, baby girl deep breaths," Chloe cooed, relief flooding the room as blood began to fill the caps, albeit a tad slower than intended.

"I wan-ant mo-ommy," Rory begged, tears and snot coating her cheeks as she shook her head.

"Okay. I'm going to call mommy right now and she can talk to you," Chloe pulled her phone free from her purse and instantly pressed Beca's contact, putting the phone on speaker as Joe cursed under his breath, repositioning the needle and making Rory cry out just as Beca picked up her phone.

 _"Hey, Chlo. Whoa, what's going on?"_

"Rory is getting blood drawn and really wants her mommy," Chloe explained, moving the device closer to Rory and telling her that Beca was there.

 _"Hi, monkey. Don't cry, lovey,"_ Beca said through the phone, catching the attention of her three-year-old.

"I want you," the whimpered voice broke the heart of the brunette, sending her out of her studio in a matter of seconds so she could get home at the same time as Chloe and Rory.

 _"Hey, shh take deep breaths. You'll be heading home real soon and I will meet you there and I promise to snuggle you while we watch some movies. Do you want to do that?"_

"Ye-eah."

 _"Okay, we'll do just that. Now listen to Mama, I have to drive. I love you."_

"Uv you," Rory said as her voice hiccupped. Thankfully Beca had Rory's attention long enough for the needle to come out and a band-aid to be placed.

"Good job. Sorry, that was a little hectic. You're free to leave. If there is anything of concern, Dr. Ivan or your family doctor will give you a call," Joe tossed the needles in the appropriate bin and opened the door for the two to leave. Chloe eased Rory into her embrace and left the lab, managing to get her strapped into her car seat as they headed home. Every two minutes she would cast a glance through the rear-view mirror to see her little girl with her thumb in her mouth and sobs still shaking her body.

~.~.~

At home the family had snuggled on the couch, Rory sitting in her underwear and tucking her thumb in her mouth like always. The clothing argument wasn't one worth having with the three-year-old after Beca assisted to unload her while Chloe got the few groceries from the car. Once in the house Rory was offered to change into her pajamas but she began to cry again and went as far as stripping herself before sitting in a heap and reaching for one of her mom's. The reaction wasn't unusual. It was Rory's way of signifying fear and loss of control, which tend to come after a doctors appointment, especially this long and grueling one.

"How do you feel, little bug?" Chloe asked after the end credits to Cinderella rolled through their TV screen and Beca had gone to pop in a new DVD.

"Tummy bear," Rory responded, patting her hungry stomach and making Beca laugh as she returned to the couch.

"Alright hungry hippo, I'll get started on dinner," Beca brushed her hand over the girl's forehead, sighing when heat was present on her forehead still. After all that crying, it was no surprise she got a fever from it.

Chloe stayed snuggled on the couch while Beca made dinner, substituting the chicken for grilled cheese just in case Rory went as far as losing her load tonight and leaving a mess in her wake. Grilled cheese was easier to stomach and a smaller portion, which would save them all a lot of problems.

Just as the sandwiches were finishing up in the grill the house phone rang. Beca picked up the kitchen's phone and all but fell to the ground when the doctor's voice came on.

 _"Hello, I'm Dr. Ivan. I'm calling about the results of Rory Beale-Mitchell's blood work."_

"Uh – what about it?" Beca asked in a strained voice.

 _"We saw some things that we would like to re-test for. Is it possible for either you or your wife to bring her in tomorrow around noon?"_

"That's doable," she agreed, watching as Chloe entered with furrowed eyebrows.

 _"Alright, we'll see you then. Have a pleasant evening."_

"Yeah, you too."

"What was that about?" Chloe asked, placing Rory in her seat at the table and wrapping a blanket around the girl's shoulder.

"We have to take her back in tomorrow at noon for some more tests. They saw some things that they want to address," Beca replied, her mind moving a mile a second as she tried to think of what they could have found.

"What kind of things?" The red head asked.

"I don't know. Oh god, Chlo. I thought they said it was nothing," the younger woman stressed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Calm down. Rory's here. I'm sure she's fine. The medical student wasn't too amazing at his job. He probably messed up with the blood work and we need to go back in for a re-test. It'll be fine," Chloe promised, holding Beca's upper arms and catching her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Beca sighed. Chloe nodded and released her wife, both their noses suddenly sniffing the air.

"Bec, what's burning?"

"Oh Shi-"

"BECA!" Chloe cut her off as the brunette ran for the grill and threw open the top. The two stared at the black sandwiches until a giggle erupted in the background, the first giggle of the entire evening.

"Mommy, did you burn dinner?"

"I guess I did," Beca said with a chuckle, which trigged Chloe who ran over to her little one and plucked her off the chair, peppering her face with kisses.

"Silly mommy, now what will we eat?!" Rory demanded, nuzzling her nose into Chloe's cheek, expelling more giggles from her system.

"We'll have to eat you I guess," Beca said, running for the two and wrapping her arms around her family. Rory was overjoyed by the embrace and squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around Beca and Chloe's neck.

"Not sad, no more," she whispered between the two.

"That's a good thing. Our little girl should never be sad," Chloe said, landing one more kiss on the child's temple and sighing in contentment.

* * *

 **New chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **-Valentina**


	5. Chapter 5 - Intact Spirits

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
Intact Spirits**

The second round of tests were worse than the first. Blood tests were drawn, just as suspected, and then a CT scan, which deemed itself longer than suspected, especially with a wriggling child prolonging the imaging. They were almost set to leave after two hours, offering a lighter feeling to the heavy atmosphere, that is until the mothers heard about the necessary test involving the puncturing of each lump to draw whatever liquid they could, both were ready to up and leave. Yet there they sat, Beca cradling an underwear cladded Rory while Chloe drew a light fingernail over the bare back close to her.

"I wanna go home," Rory said past her thumb, tear stained cheeks still evident. Chloe took a tissue from the nearby box and dabbed the girl's wet nose and cheeks, placing a kiss on her forehead afterward.

"Only a little longer, baby. We promise to go home afterward."

Ten minutes later Dr. Ivan entered with few nurses trailed behind him to assist if necessary.

"Okay Rory, we're going to make this really quick and then you can all be on your way," the doctor stated, motioning for Beca to place her down on the bed.

Both mothers took to one side, placing Rory on her right side so her neck and underarm could be accessed for the first two tests.

"Focus on me, lovebug," Beca whispered, stroking her finger up and down the bridge of Rory's nose.

The next sounds the escaped the child's lips were ones neither mothers wanted to hear again. Screams and sobs came from Rory as the needle embedded itself near her ear.

"No!" She sobbed out, trying to pull her arms from Chloe and her feet from one of the male nurses. Beca had to restrict her head from moving, which she felt horrible for doing as Rory gave her pleading eyes.

Two caps were filled with the pinkish fluid that flowed from the needle. Dr. Ivan quickly moved on to under Rory's armpit, which received an even louder reaction.

"Ma-ma," Rory chocked out, not even struggling at this point as she simply begged for someone to comfort her instead of hold her down. Chloe pleaded for Beca to do something because her position limited her reach.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. Mommy's gonna give you kisses," Chloe whispered, watching as Beca moved lower and placed her face near Rory's.

"It hurts," The child whimpered, beginning to wither in pain as the needle was removed once again.

"Last one. Can we get her on her back please?"

"Lie down, sweetie. Almost done," Beca said, still holding her daughter's head as two nurses took a leg and Chloe continued to hold her hands.

"No more," Rory sobbed as the last caps were filled with the fluid from the lump at her right thigh.

"One more minute," Dr. Ivan said, feeling genuine sadness for the child and her parents, especially since these tests were going to determine how much more suffering they had to endure.

Fifteen minutes later Chloe and Beca were leaving the lab with a new answer to return on Monday for the final results.

"Owie, mama," Rory groaned as she moved her arm to avoid putting pressure on her armpit, which the doctor warned might bruise.

"Does your tummy hurt?" Beca asked, opening the back door and allowing Chloe to get their daughter strapped into her car seat.

"Please no!" Rory suddenly screamed, wiggling and then latching herself to Chloe with her arms and legs.

"Baby girl, we need to get home. We have to get you strapped into your seat," Beca said, rubbing the little back of her daughter and trying to look around Chloe's shoulder in hopes of seeing Rory's face.

"Mama," Rory sobbed into Chloe's neck, shaking intensely and beginning to make choking noises again.

"Chlo, she needs to move her face. She's going to suffocate herself."

Chloe sighed and pried Rory away, which increased her sobbing while she grasped at the space between them. And then Rory stopped, her face paling so suddenly it was like she drained of all physical health.

"Becs, get the sick bucket."

Having expected a sever reaction like yesterday, Beca packed a bucket in the trunk and boy was she grateful for it.

Chloe turned Rory around so the petit red head was seated on her lap and then, just as suspected, Rory fell forward and hurled into the bucket that was placed on her lap. This day was about to get even longer.

~.~.~

Getting home took longer than anticipated seeing as Beca had to talk Rory into the idea of sitting in her car seat as long as Chloe sat next to her the entire time. This argument lasted a solid twenty minutes before the shaking child finally let up and sat in her seat.

Finally getting home, Chloe went straight for the washroom where she stripped both herself and Rory before slipping into the shower and starting up the warm water.

"We're just going to wash up a little, lovey," Chloe whispered as Rory's crying finally settled when they were comfortably doused by the warm rain.

"I hurt," Rory explained after five minutes of staying in her mama's arms.

"Does your tummy still feel icky?"

"No. My head hurt. My leg hurt. And my back hurt," Rory said, placing her hand on every part that was still covered by a small Band-Aid.

"You know mommy and I only let that happen because we need to make sure you're okay inside. We love you very much and want you to be healthy," Chloe explained, easing herself to the ground and sitting on the floor with Rory in her lap.

"It scary," Rory whispered as the baby shampoo was squirted on her hair and Chloe gently lathered it through the little curls.

"It's okay to be scared. But always remember mommy and I will be there to protect you," the mother said kindly, giving a laugh when Rory slowly released her tense body and allowed her hair to be cleaned, just the way she liked it.

"Hey you two," Beca knocked on the shower door just as Chloe was rinsing the lather from the petit girl's hair.

"Hi Bec, we're just finishing up in here," Chloe said as she looked to her peeping wife.

"I just wanted to ask if Rory wants a snack before dinner."

"No thank you," Rory replied as she wrapped herself into Chloe's hold again and allowed her mom to rise to her feet.

"Can you take her to get dressed in something comfortable while I finish up in here?" The red head asked, offering their child to Beca who laughed.

"Sure thing." Beca grabbed a large towel and gave a silly growl as she swooped the child away. "I'm gonna take you to my cave forever!" The brunette teased, placing the child in her room and going for the dresser. "What do you want to wear?"

"Nothing!" Rory giggled, darting from the room, dropping the towel behind her as she made a mad dash for the stairs.

"Rory!" Beca called, laughing herself as she chased the child all the way to the living room where Charlie stared in confusion before jumping up and trying to play with the little girl. "You can't be naked forever," the mother argued, holding a pair of underwear that she snatched from the room before leaving.

"Yeah I can," the child replied, laughing when Charlie tried shoving a toy her way despite it still being in his mouth.

"What is with you and wearing clothing? Huh, silly girl?" Rory shrugged and climbed on the couch, starting to dance in her silly way to the amusement of Beca. The brunette pulled up her phone and played some music, making her daughter squeal in delight and attempt to sing along to one of the many songs her moms like to sing on a daily basis.

"What's going on down here?" Chloe asked as she entered the room in a pair of pajama shorts and an old Bella's sweatshirt.

"Someone is being a monkey and dancing naked on our couch," Beca explained, pointing to their child who was lost in the song.

"Every time something bad happens she bounces back. It's kind of a relief," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca from behind and placing a kiss on her wife's neck.

"She gets that from you," Beca whispers, leaning back slightly and sighing.

"No, you show her that it's okay to find joy in sadness. She just makes herself joyful."

"I only know how to do that because I was sad before you brought joy back into my life."

"So cheesy," Chloe giggled, wrinkling her nose and pecking Beca on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you three!" Rory said, drawing both mothers attentions back to see their butt naked child as she did a somersault on the couch. Yeah, her joy was still intact. Both could trust that she would be fine.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	6. Chapter 6 - S'mores

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
S'mores**

On Monday Chloe and Beca sat in the office of the family doctor, Rory fiddling with Beca's sweatshirt strings and acting like her regular old self despite her realization of her mothers darkened moods.

When Dr. Reynolds enters, a grim smile etched on her face, both mother's felt their heart's plummet to their stomachs. Instead of taking a seat on the other side of her desk, Dr. Reynolds leaned against the front and opened the folder, placing images from the CT scan next to her and giving a small sigh.

"Rory has three more lumps that have begun to develop around her chest. Rory, can you come over here for a moment please?" Beca rose and placed Rory on the desk, watching as Dr. Reynolds placed her fingers at the center of her daughter's chest. "It's all contained to this area and they are significantly smaller than the others, no larger than 1cm," the doctor explained.

"And the others?" Chloe asked.

"The largest is at her head. 4cm. The thigh and armpit ones are 3cm."

"What are they?" Beca asked, holding her breath.

"We presented them to the radiologist and analyzed the blood samples. I'm sorry, but Rory most likely has lymphoma."

"Most likely?" Chloe questioned.

"We need to do a biopsy and have parts or the entirety of each lump removed to be sure."

"Lymphoma," Beca said in a stunned tone. "L-like cancer?" She asked in a squeak.

"Exactly. Hodgkin's to be precise. It's easier to treat than non-Hodgkin's, however," Dr. Reynolds said, hopefully bringing some relief to the women.

"What do we do?" Chloe asked as a tear slipped from her eye, triggering Beca who began to bite her lip to keep it together for Rory.

"Well, I want to get her set up with a biopsy appointment at the hospital and then we will get her set up with an oncologist who will organize the appropriate rounds of chemotherapy."

"How is this possible? Aren't there symptoms?" Beca asked, holding Rory in her arms while the child looked rather confused by the information.

"Not always. In fact, we may not have noticed any change in Rory for a few more months had we not gotten work done on the lumps," Dr. Reynolds said, folding her arms over her chest and giving a soft smile. "It was caught early. You can be fortunate of that."

"My poor girl," Chloe whispered, lifting a hand to cover her mouth while Beca pressed her face into her little girl's shoulder and let a few tears slip.

"Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked, offering a box of tissues to both women. Silence was the only response, making the doctor give a quaint nod. "She needs to be at the hospital on Thursday at 10am. The biopsy should take an hour or two to get the lumps from every spot," Dr. Reynolds gathered the images and gave a quick squeeze to both women's shoulders before leaving the room.

Suddenly Rory began to cry, sadness and confusion consuming her little mind as she tried to wipe away Beca's tears.

"Why are you crying, baby?" Beca asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"You n' mama sad!" Rory said, reaching for Chloe who instantly hugged her in comfort.

"I'm sorry, Princess. Shhh, we're not sad. Mommy and I are okay, see?" Chloe offered her best smile, as did Beca, and placed a soft kiss on her daughter's nose and then cheeks.

"No tears please."

"No tears," Beca promised, wrapping her arms around both of her girls and giving the back of Rory's head a kiss.

"Can we go home? I want to see family."

Chloe chuckled lightly. Of course, Rory wanted to go home, especially since a few Bella's were coming over with their families for an evening together.

"Sure, baby. We'll go home."

~.~.~

"Chlo?" Aubrey entered the kitchen to see her friend furiously scrubbing a dirty cooking dish in the sink, her body shaking with what was caused by more than the intense action. The red head's actions stopped suddenly and she shut the tap gently, lifting a wet hand and using her wrist to wipe her face.

"Yeah?" She asked, not turning around as she heard Aubrey approach.

"Is everything alright?" The blonde, along with the rest of the Bella families who'd come over (Emily and Benji. Stacie. Ashley and Mark along with their five year old twin boys, George and Simon. Jessica and Caleb a.k.a Mark's twin and their two-year-old daughter, Quinn.) all learnt about Rory's possible illness while the kids played on the lawn. It was a mass of held back tears and offers to help in any way possible while both mothers let their few tears slip again. Once everyone had found some composure and were sure they wouldn't burst into tears at any moment they had called dinner, which was made with a lighter mood due to the kids making their silly babble very prominent.

Now the families had sat outside with music, just as usually done during these dinners, while Chloe excused herself to clean some of the dishes so then they wouldn't become too hard to scrub. However, her leaving was actually caused by Rory whispering to Beca that the stars are as pretty as angels and something inside her triggered the thought of her little girl being ill.

Now hearing Aubrey ask if everything was alright made her stomach turn as she turned around and allowed her face to crumble.

"Hey, hey, sweetie. Shh," Aubrey rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Chloe, her friend returning the embrace with such ferocity it nearly hurt.

"Why Rory? Why my little girl?" The redhead sobbed, clinging the to the back of Aubrey's shirt. The blonde had begun to cry as well, sniffling slightly as she carefully thought out a response.

"Sometimes the world throws things at us. This is heavy and it hurts but Rory is strong and you and Beca are two of the most stubborn women I have ever met," this earned a wet laugh from Chloe. "Just because you got hit doesn't mean you can't throw it back 10x harder. This family, despite being a big group of weirdos, doesn't go down without a fight."

"Thanks, Bree," Chloe whispered, stepping back and wiping at her cheeks.

"You okay?" Aubrey asked, grabbing a dry napkin and taking care of Chloe's and then her face with a laugh.

"I'm fine. Go back out, I'll be there in a sec," Aubrey gave a gentle nod and placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead before turning for the back door.

"Bree, wait," Chloe quickly grabbed the treats on the counter and handed them to her friend. "Tell Becs to start the fire pit. I think everyone could go for some s'mores after all that's happened today."

"Of course," Aubrey laughed, knowing very well that during their time in Barden Chloe liked to have s'mores after a bad mark or a poor Bella's performance.

Once Aubrey left, Chloe returned to the pan in the sink and stared down at the baked on cheese from the lasagna that Jessica brought. Her heart was still heavy and the fact that she knew all too well what cancer did made it hurt to even hear Rory's laughter from outside as someone probably cracked a few jokes to her's and the twin boys amusement. But it also made her appreciate the sound more. It made her feel grief for not appreciating everything her little girl did every day, even the little things like when she would climb into her's and Beca's bed in the morning just to get a few cuddles before their first alarm went off, or even sneezing after brushing her teeth for no particular reason except for the fact that the mint tickled her mouth and triggered the squeaky noise. Her little girl who didn't look sick was about to show her mothers a new side of illness that neither was prepared for.

Instead of turning the water back on, Chloe went to one of the living room units and grabbed her camera, turning on the Canon and making sure she had battery before leaving to the yard where Beca had the fire going.

Lifting the camera, she snapped a shot of Beca knelt close to Rory, both holding a metal stick with a marshmallow on the end while watching with smiles at it began to turn to smoked goop over the flames.

Chloe was going to collect the memories of her daughter, because even the little things made her heart hurt. Illness or not, Chloe was going to keep these memories forever.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	7. Chapter 7 - Rockstar Brave Touch

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7  
Rockstar Brave Touch**

Beca had returned from work on Thursday evening, Charlie greeting her at the door before she turned her attention to find Rory laying on the carpet in the living room, once again only in her underwear with a large pillow under her stomach, and her thumb placed in her mouth.

The brunette couldn't get work off that day due to a large corporate meeting that was set for that day nearly two months previous. It was non-negotiable despite her position as boss and founder of Titanium Records.

Chloe was being her usual, amazing self and promised Beca that she was fine with taking Rory by herself, especially since their daughter would be knocked out for the entire thing and won't feel any pain until later that night when she would have both parents around to help.

The redhead kept her wife updated from the moment they got admitted, to the minute they were in the car on the way back home four hours later. Rory had a fit of nausea at the hospital after the procedure and threw up once on the car ride home, but once settled wherever she was most comfortable (this being the floor with her bed pillow and nothing more) the child was knocked out and had been asleep for nearly three hours.

"Hey, Chlo," Beca entered the kitchen to see her wife sipping tea with an iPad at hand as she read one of her iBooks.

"Hi. How was the meeting?" Chloe asked, placing both items down and getting up to greet her wife.

"Long. I really wanted to get back to you and Rory," Beca gave Chloe a kiss and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "How was she?"

"Scared, but she only cried twice. Once when she was getting an IV set up and the other time when she woke up and was confused by what was happening," Chloe explained, tucking Beca's hair behind her ears. "She was so brave."

"I knew she would be. We did our rock star brave touch."

This made Chloe laugh. The two had their things but the rock star brave touch was the weirdest and cutest one. When Rory had to be brave but told Beca she couldn't the two would make a vector rock sign and touch hands in a high five fashion. It would cause the child to believe nothing could hurt her and that was sometimes all it took to rid her of tears from scraping her knee or nightmares from consuming her little mind.

"She's going to be sore for a little bit. She has two stitches from each incision, and they took almost all the lumps out, except for the one by her ear. They'll wait to do that one because she needs her hair to be out of the way to have it removed."

"So if she has chemo and loses her hair…"

"Then they'll cut it out," Chloe agreed, letting out a sigh. "I'll miss those curls."

"Hair grows back," Beca reminded gently, making her wife nod.

"I know. It's actually kind of funny because I can remember that time you signed with Jessie J after she shaved all her hair for that second time," Beca began to smile when she knew where Chloe was taking this. "Rory wanted to have no hair because 'singer have no hairs'."

Both laughed at the reminiscent memory of their daughter's speech not even a year ago.

"She's silly," Beca said with a shake of her head.

"That she is. I was actually going to suggest something involving her hair."

"Hmm?" Beca asked, not actually speaking as she held her wife close and found comfort in their touching.

"If chemo is necessary, shouldn't we consider having her hair donated? It's long enough and I would hate to watch her curls die away with the medicine."

"Me too." The brunette agreed. "Are you suggesting we cut it all before it starts to fall out?"

"Imagine how scared she would be to wake up and find chunks of hair on her pillow? Or having us brush and pull out clump after clump of hair? It would destroy her and this way we can make it lighter by explaining how she can finally get her cool new haircut, just like she wanted."

"Can we keep it for the first session or two?" Beca asked, trying to process the idea of her little girl without any of her signature red curls. "I can see you're point. But she won't start to actually lose it for a while anyways."

"You've been doing research too?" Chloe asked, making her partner laugh lightly.

"Like a mad person. Half of that meeting was me texting you on her updates. The other half was me reading up on how to help your child and what to expect."

Chloe now laughed at this, looking past her wife to their sleeping child.

"I know she loves to sleep on her stomach but she's putting pressure on her leg and chest. Would that hurt her stitches?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. What I'm worried about is what she's going to be like when she wakes up."

"In a lot of pain but the hospital gave me a few pain killers to crush and blend with water so we can keep it to a dull ache for the next three days," Chloe explained, pointing to the orange bottle near the back of the counter.

"When will they call?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I hate how this is a waiting game," The brunette sighed, unwrapping her arms from Chloe and rubbing her face.

"Me too. I just want answers that are 100% for sure and not estimations," Chloe replied, beginning to head for the living room. She reached down to feel Rory's forehead and felt comfort when she found the skin cool.

"No fever?"

"Nope. She's fine," Chloe replied, stroking some curls from Rory's eyes and taking the blanket Beca offered to place over the little girl's body.

"I'm going to get started on dinner. Want anything specific?"

"No, whatever you want to make works. Rory will probably have toast so just use whatever is in the fridge."

"Alright," Beca pressed a kiss to Chloe's head along with Rory's before leaving the room.

~.~.~

"Hey Becs, she's waking up," Chloe called thirty minutes later, sitting on the ground and stroking the withering girl's hair. "Shh, lovely. It's alright. Mama's here," The mini red head began to shake from her panic and tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't dare move. "Can you talk to mama? Huh, sweetie? Tell me what's wrong," the mother tried, drawing her nails over her daughter's bare back.

"Owie," the child whispered, her voice hoarse from not being used all day.

"Where does it hurt most?"

"My arm," Rory replied, Chloe peeking over to the underarm of her daughter where the bandage stayed tapped on.

"That's where they did a little cut, sweetie. But mommy is getting you some water so it won't hurt so much. Can you sit up please?" Rory gave a groan but allowed Chloe to help her sit on her lap, the red head crossing her legs and leaned back against the couch so Rory could sit in her embrace comfortably.

"Hi, monkey," Beca said with a cheery voice. A plate of crackers, a glass of water, and Charlie right behind her as she approached the two on the floor.

"Hi, mommy," Rory replied lazily, her head lulling back slightly from her sleepy state.

"Did you have a rough day?" The brunette sat on the floor and crossed her legs as well, placing the plate between them.

"Yeah. Mama gave me cuddles, though."

"Mama cuddles are the best, aren't they?" This sparked the child's enthusiasm and made her nod with a smile at last.

"We watched Mulan on Mama's laptop," Rory said, revealing her favourite parts while allowing Chloe to feed her small bites of the crackers and taking sips from the cup offered to her by Beca.

"Did you get a cool treat for being good?" The brunette asked, feeding Charlie one of the crackers, which he greedily munched on.

"I got stickers."

"That's super cool, monkey. Did the water help the pain?" Rory nodded, having sipped the last of the large glass from the red straw. Chloe took it from her and placed it on the coffee table behind Beca.

"I was brave," the child said with a shy smile, making her rock star hand and showing it to Beca. The mother laughed and returned the gesture, leaving a kiss on her daughter's head after.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	8. Chapter 8 - One Last Test

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8  
One Last Test**

The phone call early the next morning answered the inevitable truth. Rory had stage III Hodgkin's Lymphoma. A rarity in someone her age but still a possibility.

Chloe had been the one to answer that call, putting it on speaker for Beca to hear after she heard the doctor's sorrowful tone. The two were let go five minutes later, with the order to go to their local cancer center where they would meet Dr. Ryker, the oncologist. They sat up in bed with tears flooding from their eyes. They took turns sobbing heavily for a solid hour before their door creaked open and Rory padded in with her bunny following her as she dragged it by the ear. Beca's heart ached at the sight of her little girl dressed in a matching pajama top and bottom, her thumb in her mouth and her hair in a messy bun that matched Chloe's. She looked so normal that it was confusing and made the mother's head hurt to think that there was something very wrong going on inside that little body.

"Hi, lady bug," Chloe croaked out, patting the space between herself and her wife, wiping at her cheeks in the process.

"Why you sad?" Rory asked, climbing up and plunking down with a curious glance to both her mothers.

"We need to talk to you, baby girl," Beca started, rubbing the little girl's back carefully. "Do you know why we had all those blood tests and pictures taken of you?"

"To make sure I healthy," The child said, repeating Chloe's words from a few days previous.

"Yeah, that's exactly it," Chloe nodded, capturing the three-year-olds wandering eyes. "But, you see, sometimes these tests find bad things too. And there is something bad in you called cancer."

"What's that?" Rory asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's something that makes you sick. But you can get better with some really strong medicine called chemotherapy," Beca replied, looking to Chloe for reassurance that they were saying the right things.

"Does it hurt?"

"Maybe a little but the doctors are really good at making sure everything is okay."

"So why you sad?"

"Because we don't want our little girl to be sick," Chloe answered, stroking a hand over the top of Rory's head.

"I'm brave. I'll get better. No tears please," Rory's eyes began to flood with her own tears, her lip trembling as well.

"We know you'll be brave. We promise no more tears," Beca cupped the child's face and peppered her cheeks with kisses.

"That tickles!" The three-year-old squealed, wrapping her legs around Beca as a defense attack. Chloe started laughing herself, reaching for the camera on her bedside table and snapping some photos, catching Beca's attention with each click.

"Get, Mama," The brunette encouraged, snatching the camera away and repeating the action of her wife and taking pictures of the two goofing off.

"Did I make you happy?" Rory asked as she laid on Chloe's chest.

"You always make us happy, monkey," Beca says, rolling over and placing her head near Chloe's shoulder. "Give me your best smile, silly bean," Rory made a huge toothy grin to the camera and asked if she looked pretty.

"Of course you would look pretty. You're gorgeous," Chloe said, laughing as Rory smacked a kiss on her cheek as a thanks.

"Okay monkey, are you hungry?"

"My owies hurt and I want pancakes," The child replied, allowing Chloe to rise as she wrapped her in a koala hug

"Well let's get some medicine in your tummy and a nice big plate of pancakes." The red head said to her mini look alike, beginning to head downstairs while Beca stays in the room to take one last look at the picture of Rory smiling _._ She certainly was gorgeous.

~.~.~

Dr. Ryker had the family in his office at 4 o'clock, as promised on the phone earlier that morning. He could feel their heavy hearts from the moment they entered the office with his nurse, Lucy, leading the way.

"Hello ladies, please have a seat."

The mothers and child sat on the opposite side of his desk and took hold of each other's hand before they thanked Lucy.

"Anytime. They're all yours, Dr. Ryker," the pretty nurse said, giving a smile his way and waving at the child before leaving the office.

"Rory is a very peculiar child. Hodgkin's Lymphoma in someone her age has only been seen by myself in seven cases, all in the span of thirty years. But to bring some relief to your end, this cancer is very curable."

"And how is it treated?" Beca asked.

"How most cancers are. Chemo, and radiation in some cases. Hodgkin's is a blood cancer so surgery isn't an option," Dr. Ryker said, flipping open the file in front of him. "By the looks of it, Rory will be going through a little over 4 months of chemo."

"And radiation?" Chloe questioned.

"Only if it's seen necessary after a few months of chemo. I specialize in children with rare cancers. This includes Hodgkin's. While it's common in adults it constitutes as a rarity in children so I really wanted to take her on as my patient. We have to get a few tests completed before we can move forward and arrange her chemo schedule."

"Okay, what are they?" Chloe asked, bringing her hand up to rub Rory's back.

"A second CT for up to date imaging. A PET scan to narrow down all the areas of cancerous swells. And a bone marrow biopsy."

"Excuse-me?" Both mothers asked at hearing the final test.

"The bone marrow biopsy is to be sure that the cancer hasn't spread to her bones," Dr. Ryker explains, making a grim expression. "It isn't a pleasant test, and it does hurt quite a lot but there is no way around it."

Chloe swallowed thickly and nodded before asking the inevitable question: "When do we get all this done?

"The CT and PET scan can't happen until Monday, Tuesday the latest. The bone marrow biopsy could be completed today if you two think it's best."

"She had a small procedure yesterday, she's on some painkillers," Beca said, looking to her little girl who was slightly oblivious to everything as she swung her legs back and forth on the large chair that was between herself and Chloe.

"The painkillers shouldn't affect the results and if anything it'll be good to have her still taking the medicine for the next few days because this biopsy does hurt and will leave an after soreness."

Chloe glanced Beca's way and closed her eyes momentarily to get rid of her tears.

"She's had a rough week. If we end it with the biopsy then she can get better over the weekend and start fresh next week with no drastic tests like these waiting for her," the redhead said, making Beca nod.

"Hey, monkey. We know you hurt right now but we need to do one more test to make sure you aren't super sick."

"What test?" Rory asked, fear consuming her eyes.

"It's like a shot, only it goes to your bone and takes the blood from in there."

"Does it hurt?" The child asked, looking to Chloe for her answer.

"A little bit, ladybug. But it's not too long and we'll go cuddle at home right after and watch Disney movies all weekend long!" Her mama enthused, trying to show her optimistic side.

"I'll be brave," Rory promised, nodding her head surely, making a small smile appear on Dr. Ryker's face.

"Alright, I'm going to get a few nurses to come in and then we'll set up."

Lucy had re-entered the room, offering a smile to both mothers. "I hate to tell you this but we ask that you wait in the waiting room."

"Why?" Chloe asked, clutching her daughter to her chest tighter.

"It's not a test that most parents respond well to, and having the child in such a restraining position could cause more stress on both ends. It's in the best interest of Rory and yourselves. I promise not to leave her side," the woman offered, making Chloe sigh before looking to Beca for reassurance.

"Okay," the redhead sighed, looking to Rory and giving her nose a kiss. "Ladybug, it's time for your test. You have to be super brave and when you're done mommy and I will take you straight home."

"Okay," Rory agreed, slightly shaken at the thought of both parents leaving.

"Rock-star, sweetheart," Beca offered her hand and Rory matched it, giggling before giving both moms a kiss on the lips.

"Be brave, sweet girl," and with that both were sent out, hands grabbing onto each other as they took a seat in the waiting room.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	9. Chapter 9 - Sticky Hands

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
Sticky Hands**

Inside the exam room, the doctors and nurses got to work, getting Rory into her underwear and resting her on her side with a sheet draped over her left hip.

The crying began the moment the oncologist had inserted a local anesthetic. The hollow needle wasn't as painful to Rory but her fear got the better of her and as she clutched onto Lucy she began to scream for her moms with all her might.

"Shh, Rory I know you want to see your mommy and mama, but Dr. Ryker is almost done."

"Mamaaa!" Rory sobbed out, her thumb heading for her mouth only to be yanked back down by a different nurse.

"Hey, don't do that," Lucy said, forcing the nurse to release the child's hand all the while trying to ease the three-year-olds fresh panic.

"All done. Thank you for being such a good girl, Rory," the doctor went to her level and offered a smile. "Your mommies are being brought back here right now," he added, feeling bad for the choked sobs of Rory.

"Let's get you sitting up," Lucy suggested, sitting the little girl upright and grabbing a tissue to clean away the tears and snot all over the child's face.

"Mommy," Rory's voice shuddered as she let a few tears slip but her sobbing subsided.

"She's going to come in with your mama and you can all go home right away," Lucy explained, getting the child in her leggings and putting her socks on right after. "This is a very pretty shirt, Rory," The nurse said, trying to keep the little girl as calm as possible.

"Mon-key," Rory said with a hiccup between her word as she put her thumb in her mouth again.

"Do you like monkeys?" The redhead nodded, tears still tumbling down her cheeks. "I think I may have a few monkey stickers for you, just for being super good this whole time," Lucy made sure the tape on the white bandages from the previous day of biopsy were secure on Rory's chest and underarm before getting the shirt onto the child.

"Stickers?"

"Mh-hm," Lucy gave a wink and went to the desk, grabbing the box that sat on the top and opening it up. She plucked out as many stickers that she could find with a cartoonish monkey on them before returning to Rory and presenting her with the special treat. A small smile crept on the girl's face just as the door opened to reveal Chloe and Beca.

"Mama, mommy, stickers!" The small girl exclaimed, her thumb soaked in saliva from her excessive comfort behavior.

"Wow, Rory. Look at all of those. What do you say, lady bug?" Chloe asked as she leaned against the bed on her forearms and plucked a tissue from the box near Rory to clean the wet thumb of her daughter.

"Thank you," Rory repeated, looking to Beca. "I brave?"

"You were super brave, monkey butt," Beca said with a cheery voice, offering to lift the child up. Rory instantly allowed herself to be carried off the bed before wrapping herself into her mommy's embrace.

"Thank you for helping her," Chloe said to Lucy while Beca headed for the door.

"It's my job, and she is a lovely little girl. Just head out to the front and Dr. Ryker will have a note for you to return on Monday for the last tests and schedule organization. Have a nice weekend."

Beca and Chloe went back to the waiting area, their eyes meeting the ones of the other parents sitting with the children either next to them or in a sanitized play area. There were children of many ages and at different stages of illness. It was almost frightening to see what their child could look like after a mere few months of medicating.

~.~.~

"Mommy, I want pizza," Rory stated as she went down the stairs with Chloe by her side. Beca had returned from the Italian restaurant a few blocks away, a bag of different foods at hand and Charlie's leash in the other.

"Sorry, Princess but tonight is pasta. You can pick whatever sauce you want, though," Beca said, unclipping Charlie and kicking off her convers.

"Okay," Rory agreed with a grin, turning to look at Chloe. "Why do I have to wear clothes?" She asked, looking down at her pajamas that her mama wrestled her into before Beca returned with food.

"Because you can't be naked all the time, silly girl."

"Undies isn't naked," the child argued making Beca laugh from her place as she quickly kissed Chloe and then ruffled Rory's hair.

"Come on you two, dinner time," they all ventured to the kitchen where Rory plunked herself onto the chair where a cushion sat to help boost her higher.

As the mothers got the food set out they listened to Rory speak happily of the dream she had during her nap that afternoon after the doctor's appointment.

"There were big dinosaurs but they had on backpacks cause they were little like me," she explained as she grabbed her fork and began to eat the cut up spaghetti before her.

"Were they as messy as you too?" Beca asked with a laugh, standing up to grab napkins while Chloe told her to hold off on wiping the child's face as she darted out of the room.

"Here, Charlie," before Beca had time to turn around and stop Rory, the child had dropped a forkful of pasta on the golden retriever's face, which he began to the lick at, trying to get all the sauce into his mouth.

"Chlo, you've gotta see this," the brunette called, Rory giggling louder when Charlie put his front paws onto her chair and began to kiss her for more.

Chloe had returned and immediately began to take pictures of the two. Charlie had cleaned off Rory's face but his poor head was still a mess meaning Beca and him had a date night in the tub later.

"Can I give him more?"

"I think Charlie's full, lady bug," Chloe said, using the napkins Beca brought over to wipe some of Charlie's leftover drool from Rory's hair. "Lady bug needs a bath tonight and so does Charlie Brown down there," the red head stated, looking to Beca.

"You can take, Rory. We both know Charlie likes me better," the younger woman said making Chloe push her slightly.

"No way. He likes me more," she argued, turning to the dog. "Don't you, buddy?" Charlie was wagging his tail excitedly, waiting for more food from the table.

"No, Charwie likes me," Rory intervened, eating more of her pasta.

"He only likes you because you have food all over your face again," Beca stated, making the little girl laugh and stick out her tongue.

"We should test it. Rory, go to the doorway. Beca, go there. And I'll move to the other corner," the red head said, everyone going to the given areas leaving Charlie in the middle of their triangle. "Okay, no food and you have to stay standing the whole time," Chloe explained, lifting three fingers. "On three start calling his name. 1…2…3!"

"Charlie!"

"Charwie!"

"Come here, baby, I know you love me best!"

"Dude, get over here!"

"I'll play dinosaur."

"Charlie, get over here or so help me god I will withhold food."

The golden retriever, excited by the noise, finally looked to Beca and darted her way, receiving a belly rub.

"Come on, Rory. We don't need your mommy," Chloe said with a slightly joking tone, scooping up the small girl and walking back to the table while Beca nearly began a make out session with the golden retriever on the ground.

"Hey, of course you need me," Beca argued playfully, standing up and brushing herself off before she too returned to the table to finish eating.

Charlie trotted back to where Rory was and looked up to her in hopes of getting some food once again.

"No, Charwie. You only like mommy," Rory explained, taking a bite of her food.

Charlie whined in protest, nudging the child's thigh once as a sign he wanted to eat too. Rory giggled but continued eating until she was full, lightly moving the plate forward so then Charlie wouldn't reach it.

"Mama, mommy, can I go play now?" Rory inquired, oblivious to the mess that is her face and hands.

"Nu-uh, you are more food than child," Beca stated, picking up her plate and Rory's so she could start the dishes. Chloe followed with her own, Rory trailing behind her as she liked to be with her moms.

Beca placed the dishes she held in the sink and hoisted Rory up so she could sit on the counter top of the center island.

"Want some ice cream? I think you've been a very good girl today and you deserve a treat," Chloe said, opening to freezer drawer to pull out the rocky road and cookies n' cream ice creams they had.

"That's a great idea," Beca commented, pulling up three spoons and handing one each to her girls.

"I love ice cream," Rory hummed as she shoved a large spoonful into her mouth, pinching her face slightly when the cool treat gave her a brain freeze.

"Not too fast, monkey. You're going to freeze your brain forever," Beca exclaimed, earning giggles due to her theatrics.

"Nu-uh," Rory disagreed, going in for another scoop.

"Yeah-hu," Beca returned, earning a hip bump from Chloe.

"Don't argue with the monkey. She might give you a sticky kiss if you keep it up."

"Oh no," the brunette froze, looking to her daughter who took her mama's idea and instantly dropped her spoon in the tub of ice cream, reaching out to her mommy with sticky fingers and a toothy grin. "No way, back up missy."

"Mommy up," Rory said, pulling her pout that got her anything.

"Not until you are clean."

"Mommy," Rory tried again, her perfect pouty lip and sparkling blue eyes identical to Chloe's as she all but melted the music producer.

"You are too good," Beca sighed, pulling the girl into an embrace and making icky noises with the sticky child rubbed her face against her own.

"Why don't the both of you get into a shower while I deal with the dishes," Chloe suggested past a laugh as she put away the ice cream and dropped all three spoons into the sink.

"How does that sound Rory? Are you up for a tub with mommy?" Beca asked, looking into the eyes of her very silly child.

"Yes! Can we put bubbles please?"

"Whatever you want," Beca agreed, moving up the stairs, not truly minding the way that ice cream covered fingers tugged at the hairs on the nape of her neck and patted the area absentmindedly. She just loved holding her little girl.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	10. Chapter 10 - ABVD

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10  
ABVD**

Chloe had cleaned the kitchen and managed to wipe the sauce out of Charlie's long coat, removing the need to bathe him, before heading upstairs, instantly smiling at the sound of giggles and playful banter.

She pushed opened the bathroom door and found Rory sat between Beca's legs, the mother combing through the conditioned locks of red hair as Rory collected bubbles and covered her chin with the white fluff.

"How's it going in here?" Chloe spoke up, kneeling by the tub and rubbing the cheek of her little girl.

"I getting clean," Rory explained, extending a hand of soap forward as an offer.

"Well, after you are all clean what do you say to a movie and cuddle?"

"Yeah!" Rory cheered, nodding her and tossing her handful of bubbles into the air.

"Okay monkey butt, why don't you go get dressed with mama while I finish up in here?"

The toddler nodded again and stood up from the tub, both mothers holding one of her hands before she was scooped up into a big fluffy towel and placed on the bath mat.

From there the night progressed, the family of three ending up on the master bed with Bolt playing on the TV. Rory was content with her thumb in her mouth and her free hand twirling some hair from Chloe's ponytail.

"I want a puppy," Rory would mumble at some points, releasing her thumb to point at the animated dog with a lightning bolt on his side.

"You have a puppy. His name is Charlie," Beca would remind with a chuckle, making the golden retriever groan as he shuffled at the foot of the bed.

"No, I want a Bolt," Rory went on to insist, nodding her head as though she were making sense and then returning her thumb into her mouth.

Just before the end credits Beca noticed both her wife and daughter were fast asleep, though she wasn't tired just yet and knew she still had work to do for the upcoming album with Marian Hill. The duo was far easier to work with, especially since Jeremy was a production artist himself, however, Beca did agree to take a listen to what they have already and set up some ideas for their meeting on Tuesday.

Carefully the brunette slipped away, shutting off the TV before she left the room and headed to her studio in the basement.

Her mind was constantly worrying over Rory, rightfully so, but the second she played the tracks of Marian Hill's new album throughout the soundproof studio, the producers worries slid away as she knew her work had that special ability to take her away from all her problems.

She sat in her chair and moved to the rhythmic beat, tapping her finger in time with the systematic base that made chills go down her spine. Beca instantly knew that Rory would enjoy being in the studio with this type of music playing around her, the floor vibrating with each sound.

Her creative mind got to work with collaborating beats from previous owned songs and new thoughts, constructing additional sound for some tracks and entirely new sounds for any other songs the duo would like to construct.

After spending well over five hours in her studio Beca finally drew herself away from her work and began to shut down her equipment. Her heavy eyes caught the clock on the far wall that read 2am. She really needed the distraction, but not for this long.

Once deeming her space clean with a slightly organized mess on a far desk (mainly sheet music), Beca moved back upstairs, creeping back into her bedroom and slipping below the covers that covered her wife and child.

Just as she slid her arms around the small body of Rory, she instantly retracted, feeling the sticky warmth of the shirt of her child and a sudden sheen of sweat that clung to her forehead that her eyes were only now adjusting to see.

"Shit," she cursed, pulling away the blankets and placing a hand on Rory's hot forehead. "Chlo, wake up," she demanded, shaking her wife momentarily before taking Rory's pants off and starting to strip her of her shirt.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked as she finally came round and saw her half naked child and frantic wife.

"She's burning up," Beca stressed, her movements causing Rory to stir and groan in discomfort due to her body temperature.

"It's the night sweats," Chloe sighed, forgetting how Rory was suffering from these nighttime fevers for two months now. She had been clear of them for nearly two weeks and now they were returning, a symptom of her hodgkin's lymphoma according to her research and also warning by Dr. Ryker who said she may suffer from them.

"What do we do?" Beca inquired, not having to deal with these fevers since she usually went to work early in the morning, which left Chloe to discover the warm child, which she needed to break the fever of.

"I'm going to get children's Tylenol. Keep her in her underwear," Chloe instructed, climbing out of the bed and moving towards the master bathroom.

Rory whimpered slightly and reached out for Beca with her eyes still shut, instantly getting pulled into the lap of the woman who rocked her carefully.

"It's okay. Mommy and mama will make you better," the music producer sighed at her words. In this moment she would've given anything for Rory to just have a fever and not cancer that was causing it. She would give anything to put her daughter back to sleep and know that she will be okay the next night. She would give anything to hold her daughter and not think about how the cancer was attacking her healthy cells in a vigorous war.

~.~.~

Dr. Ryker put up the images for Chloe and Beca could see, his hands crossing in front of him as he released a sigh.

"It's moving fast. We need to start treatment as soon as possible," he said, using his red marker to circle the new lumps growing around Rory's chest and left collarbone.

"What's the plan?" Chloe asked, her hand rubbing over Rory's back as the child sat on her hip and rested her cheek on the redhead's shoulder.

"Well, I want to get her started on her chemo treatment," the oncologist moved towards his desk and sat behind it while both mothers sat on the two chairs before it. He typed something into his computer and turned the screen, displaying a calendar like charting system with a countless list of medical terms below it. "The kind of chemo she will be administered is labeled ABVD, which stands for the four types of drugs she'll be given: Adriamycin, Bleomycin, Vinblastine, and Dacarbazine."

Beca nodded, prompting for the man to continue.

"One cycle of her treatment is given over the course of a month. She will be administered it once every two weeks, which means that to complete four cycles she'll need eight treatments. Are you following?"

"Yes, eight chemo sessions for four cycles. Is that enough?" Chloe asked, taking a quick glance at Rory, a habit she's begun to check that the child was still alive.

"It should be, however, cancer is unpredictable unfortunately so we really have to play by ear. Hopefully the four cycles kill all the cancerous cells and if it doesn't then we will add more to her treatment."

"And what if it goes away sooner than four cycles?" Beca inquired.

"I'll be getting repeat CT and PET scans after the first two cycles. If the lumps seem to still be there or increasing in number then we'll get them surgically removed and increase her dosage or number of treatments."

Both women were silent a moment, trying to swallow this rather large pill they were handed.

"I know this is a lot of information to take in. I'll be emailing a simplified version of it to the both of you after this appointment but I want to make sure any questions you do have now are answered."

"Umm…" Chloe began, pinching the bridge of her nose slightly to keep the tears at bay. Beca instantly noticed this and rubbed her wife's back comfortingly. "I read that chemo has a long list of side effects but a lot of people say that nausea is a major one and that her kidneys will be weakened significantly."

"Of course. I'm glad you brought that up," Dr. Ryker typed something new into the system and pulled up a list of prescription drugs, the top one being the chemo for Rory. "This is a list of medications I want Rory to start on tomorrow morning to prepare her for chemo. Most of them are anti-nausea but a few others are to protect her other organs. Her kidneys to be exact. I have a full package here detailing each medication and you could always inquire with the pharmacist about any future questions or concerns you may have."

"So when would the first chemo session happen?" Beca asked.

"Ideally on Wednesday-"

"Two days from now?" Chloe asked, her tone riddled with fear.

"It's soon but like I said we have to move quickly. Her cells are breaking apart too quickly and turning cancerous."

"Okay, Wednesday works," Beca agreed, giving Chloe's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Perfect. You can bring her here on Wednesday at 10am. Just get her started on those other medications tomorrow morning," Dr. Ryker paused a beat and then chose to add, "I know that you will both be stressing over this and it is not my place to tell you not to, however, I am going to warn you that this is a very anticlimactic two days in the sense that by the time chemo actually happens the stress of it would have seemed a little excessive."

"Is there anything we can do to help Rory at home?" Chloe asked, not discussing Dr. Ryker's previous words.

"Well, the package goes into greater detail about that and during the first chemo session Nurse Lucy will be sitting with the both of you to discuss some more important information, but for now I would suggest keeping the house as clean as possible since she has an already weak immune system that will be compromised due to the chemo. You could buy more natural disinfectants, and body products that are gentle on her body during the cycles. Again, the pharmacist should direct you to some suitable shampoo, soaps, toothpastes. Things like that."

"We have a dog. A golden retriever to be exact," Beca said, making the doctor nod.

"Rory should be fine around the dog. As long as she doesn't get into contact with his feces or urine, and he is up to date on his vaccinations, everything should be okay."

"Mama, can we get ice cream now?" Rory spoke up, interrupting the conversation of worried questions and answers given to the best of the oncologist's ability.

"Sure, Rory," Chloe agreed, drawing a hand through similar red hair before looking to Beca.

"If you have any more questions you can contact myself, the cancer center nurse line, or even the children's hospital nurse line. I promise you that we will be there with you all each step of the way. We will keep you aware of everything to the best of our ability and make sure you are never confused about anything."

"Thank you, Dr. Ryker," Beca said, standing up and shaking his hand.

"Of course. Now go get those prescriptions filled and get Princess Rory some ice cream."

Chloe shook the hand of her child's oncologist as well before following her wife outside towards the car, and getting Rory strapped in her car seat.

After shutting the passenger door and turning to go towards the front seat, Beca stepped in front of her, taking a moment to cradle the red head's face and press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I know this is a lot right now and Rory isn't okay, but I'm here with you. We'll get through this as a family," The music producer said, padding away the tears that started to fall down Chloe's cheeks.

"I'm so scared," Chloe admitted, whimpering slightly as she glanced at the window and saw Rory playing with her bunny and giggling.

"I know. I am too. But she's going to be okay."

"You can't promise that," Chloe demanded, shaking her head as she stepped back slightly.

"She's going to get sicker, I know, but she's going to also get better eventually. We just have to have a little hope."

"Why Rory?" the red head asked pitifully, looking as though her legs would give way from the pain of it all.

Beca sighed and rubbed her face to rid herself of her tears before answering. "Even the best people to grace this earth are thrown challenges. We just have to be strong. For her."

"For her," Chloe agreed, nodding her head as she sniffled back her tears and dried her cheeks. "For our baby Rory."

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11  
The Beginning**

 _| July 21st, 2016 |_

 _Beca pulled her car into the garage Thursday evening and cut the engine, eliminating the cool air that hit her face and made sure all of the outside heat from the LA sun stayed out. She sighed and tried to relax her furrowing eyebrows, knowing very well that Aubrey would say how it causes wrinkles, Jesse would poke fun at her for one day getting old, and Chloe would stress over her until the tense demeanor cracked and she expressed all of her daily frustrations._

 _Taking a minute for herself she breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth before finally climbing from the semi run down Toyota and pulling her bag with her._

 _She was stressed for many reasons, however, the most pending of issues was her current struggle to get Titanium Records out into the world. She got a few gigs at the nightclub as a DJ, trying to promote herself and make a few extra dollars to keep the extra home necessities accessible. She wasn't struggling by any means, but she was slowly reaching a rough patch money wise due to the tremendous amount of money she put down on the studio space and construction of her new recording studio in the basement of her and Chloe's home._

 _To add even more on her plate, Chloe and her were trying to have a baby, the anonymous sperm donor rounding to a total of $5,000 that both women were prepared for but discouraged to pay due to the uncertain chances of the first round actually working. Chloe offered to save some more money and adopt later in the future, but Beca knew her wife wanted a child desperately, part of her also feeling this way now that they've been married for five years and holding (semi) stable jobs that could provide._

 _It was nearing the eight-week mark after Chloe was first inseminated and so far no pregnancy test returned positive. Just the night before Chloe was crying because she dropped the test in the toilet. "Don't worry, it's going down the drain along with all of the money we could've put towards giving another child a good life!"_

 _Beca grimaced at the memory. She was heartbroken as well and knew it would be a while before they had a few thousand dollars lying around to invest in a second insemination. Her day didn't help, especially due to Halsey pulling out of the contract last minute due to personal reasons that caused her to put a halt on her new album. This was supposed to be Titanium Records big break but now Beca and her team of four associates were back on the hunt, trying to track down any musical act that wanted help making an album for a decent percentage of the royalties._

 _All in all, Beca was having a rotten few days and didn't know if being at home was such a relief since the only thing she could see in her wife's eyes lately was heartbreak and disappointment._

 _Knowing she was taking far too long hanging around the garage, Beca shut the door and walked to the front door, using her key to get in._

 _She smiled at the juvenile golden retriever running in from the kitchen to greet her. Neither Chloe nor herself were looking for a dog but they had seen the sign for purebred golden retrievers on a farm in Atlanta after going for a Bella's Christmas reunion and Beca couldn't help but purchase the small pup for her wife after seeing the way the woman fell in love with the chubby boy._

 _Now Charlie was less chub and more leg as he grew into his awkward body faze and ran around like Bambi taking his first steps._

 _Nonetheless, Beca smiled when seeing the kind boy and took a moment to say hello to him before going on a search for her wife._

 _"Chlo?!" She called up the entrance steps, waiting a moment for a reply. "Baby? Are you up there?" She tried once more. Finally, after two minutes she caved and moved upstairs, glancing down the right side of the hallway where the future nursery sat with the door shut and then turning to look at the left where the master bathroom was with the door wide open and no one in it._

 _The brunette sighed and moved to the master bedroom anyways, glancing around it and the washroom before journeying down to the other end, stopping by the office space and hallway washroom before finally opening the closed door of the empty room._

 _When she entered she saw Chloe standing in the center with what appeared to be a newborn onsie held before her and a stick clutched between her pinky and ring finger._

 _"Chlo?" Beca asked, not fully grasping what her wife was saying in this moment._

 _Chloe released a sob as she smiled and approached her wife, handing over the items she held._

 _Beca read the onsies script, laughing herself when she took in the words 'I love my mommies.' A family of two older monkeys and a smaller one sat below the title in a soft patch._

 _"Is this real?" Beca questioned, reading the 'positive' on the test and going between the two items in her hands._

 _"Yeah," Chloe said, more tears falling as she nodded and tried to control her emotions._

 _"Oh my god," The brunette finally got out, comprehending everything that was happening and releasing her own sob and she dropped both things onto the floor and pulled Chloe into a tight hug._

 _"It worked, Bec."_

 _"It worked," Beca agreed, breathing in the scent of her wife as she held her just a bit tighter._

 _"We're going to be mommies," Chloe laughed out, nuzzling her nose into Beca's neck._

 _"Yeah. Mommies."_

 _"Our little monkey is real."_

 _Beca pulled away slightly and looked into the bright blue eyes of Chloe, laughing at her words before agreeing. "A little monkey baby. I'm so happy."_

~.~.~

| Present Day |

After staying up half the night to read over the cancer info package from Dr. Ryker and developing different lists and charts, Beca went off to work, tapping a time table of the child's medication dosages on the fridge and double checking that each orange bottle was lined up on the back of the counter with the specific order they had to be taken.

She was currently running on two hours of sleep but she could hardly notice due to her constant worry and gnawing stress about the following day.

"You know, maybe you should take some time off? Just until Rory is settled into the chemo plan?" Stacie suggested as the two plus Amy sat over lunch in one of the studios, Beca working through her break time to make sure she had enough hours covered to join Chloe and Rory at the cancer center tomorrow.

"Chlo and I talked about it and figured that we play by ear with my work. If Rory… you know… doesn't do too well then I'll take the days off."

"She'll do fine," Amy assured, taking a lighter tone. "She's my niece for crying out loud. Having an aunt as fine as myself means luck is always on her side."

"Though that may be true, luck hasn't really been on Rory's side lately," Beca said, frowning slightly as she tried to distract herself with the current beat from Marian Hill's new album.

"Well, speaking of work: Is Chlo going back to work once Rory starts school next year?" Stacie asked, hoping to give Beca something to look forward to.

"Umm… that was the plan, yeah. Since she would be back with the high school choir she could work with Rory's schedule and be available after school hours."

"That's good. I'm sure the school misses her."

"They always have her spot waiting for her. Even though she decided to take the time between Rory's birth and her start of kindergarten."

"Again, the school really must've adored her," Stacie said, earning a smile.

"Really Bec, you should've let me babysit the mini DJ while you both work," Amy commented, earning a laugh from Stacie and a second smile from Beca.

"I'd rather not have my little Rory corrupted by your ways, Amy."

"Corrupted is such a strong word," the Australian sighed, leaning back in her chair as she began to fantasize being with her niece all day while the mothers worked. She had a job of her own but no one was sure what it was. All they knew was that it landed her in quite a bit of money and many luxuries.

"Please, I'm sure you don't even know what it means," Stacie said.

"Exactly."

Both Beca and Stacie gave questioning looks to one another but chose to ignore Amy's random choice of response.

Instead, Stacie stood up and brought a box of Chinese food over to Beca and placed it on top of some of the volume control buttons.

"Eat something and go home to sleep. You look exhausted."

"I am," Beca sighed, grabbing the box and opening it, inhaling the warm scent of food that made her stomach growl intensely. She realized she hadn't had food since dinner yesterday.

"I know you and Chlo are busy with Rory but don't forget to take care of each other. Your daughter needs both of you to be at your bests while she's at her worst."

Beca nodded in agreement and grinned at her friend, allowing the tall brunette to squeeze her shoulder reassuringly. "Thanks, Stace."

~.~.~

Beca wrapped her work up at around 4 p.m. and double-checked she had her shopping list in her purse before heading into the target near her home.

She hunted down each item she had researched last night and proceeded to grab two of each, filling the red cart to the top with all of Rory's and the home's necessities.

In the personal hygiene aisle, she had grabbed new shampoo, soap, body moisturizer, lip balm, and toothpaste to use on the little girl that were all sensitive and for the most part natural. She also snatched some new gentle brushes for both hair and teeth.

In the home cleaner aisle, she grabbed a few bottles of laundry detergent that would be less likely cause irritation to Rory's skin and a few sick buckets that she was going to strategically place around the house for when the nausea occurred.

Beca also grabbed a few children forks, knives, and spoons that were plastic opposed to metal like the ones they used at home. Chloe requested for this due to the chemo usually leaving a taste of metal in the person's mouth that is further aggravated by more contact with metal.

The mother pushed her packed cart to the candy aisle where she got a few hard candies that would also help with the mouth taste, and then finally stopped by the kids section where she grabbed a monkey set that included a stuffed monkey, a pillow, and blanket that were soon to be deemed Rory's chemo treatment buddies.

After nearly an hour of grabbing the necessities, Beca left the store and got everything into the car before driving home and lugging all the bags in at once.

"Really, Bec. You're going to hurt yourself," Chloe said as soon as the woman entered, removing some of the bags from the arms of her wife before they moved to the kitchen to unload everything.

"Hi, mommy!" Rory said happily as she ate yogurt at the kitchen island.

"Hello, monkey butt," Beca said just as happily, pulling up the monkey set she purchased.

"That's cute," Chloe commented while Rory's face lit up and she abandoned her food to go get the new things.

"Thank you, mommy," The little redhead said, wrapping Beca in a hug and giving her a kiss before looking to her mama. "Look it, mama."

"I see, baby. Isn't mommy so smart for buying the monkey a monkey toy of her own?"

"Yeah," Rory giggled, squeezing the tied up items close. Beca knelt before the girl and tugged the end of her shirt to get her step closer before holding her upper arms.

"I know that this probably won't make tomorrow any fun, but these things are for you to feel safe and happy when you get the chemo medicine to make you better. These are your new buddies, okay?"

"Okay," Rory agreed, receiving a kiss on her forehead before Chloe spoke up.

"Finish up your yogurt, babygirl."

"Is her stuff in there?" Beca inquired, picking the girl up and placing her on the stool she once sat, putting the monkey set on the chair next to her.

"Mmh-hmm. She takes the anti-nausea meds in the morning in her water and I read that the organ ones can be taken as an afternoon snack in jello or yogurt."

"Good. I'm glad she can't taste them," Beca said a she pulled things from bags.

"Me too. I was worried the water wasn't going to cover the three pills this morning," Chloe admitted, grabbing the ten colourful buckets and cocking an eyebrow.

"I just thought that if we had them placed around the house it would be easier than having her run to the sink or toilet," Beca explained, earning a small smile and nod.

"You are too good sometimes," Chloe placed a kiss to Beca's lips and both shared the moment before Rory's giggles broke through.

"Silly mommies."

Both Beca and Chloe laughed at Rory's amusement. It was nice to see her happy.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	12. Chapter 12 - Treatment One

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12  
Treatment One**

True to Dr. Ryker's word, the first chemo session was very anticlimactic. From the moment both mothers woke up at 7am to the moment Rory was seated on one of the treatment chairs at 10:45, the two were hanging by a thread, their panic fraying the string until the last moment when Lucy prepared each medication beside Rory to have injected into her left vein that was set with an IV.

Both Beca and Chloe sat on the right side of Rory, drying her tears from the placement of the IV while entertaining her with her toy monkey that she named Peanut Butter last night after sharing the snack with Charlie.

As this happened Lucy began to set up three bags on the IV pole, not attaching them to the needle in Rory's arm quite yet. She also measured out two syringes with a red liquid and a clear one, as well as a third oral syringe that was filled with children's tylenol. Beca watched curiously, leading Lucy to explain what everything was once she tossed out the extra trash and organized her tray.

"So all of this is going into Little Miss Rory today. We've got the saline, Bleomycin, and Dacarbazine that are administered as drips, and the Adriamycin and Vinblastine that are administered as pushes. I'm going to give them to her in the ABVD order, but the saline will constantly be flushing through her so don't be surprised if she has to urinate a few times during the treatment," Lucy explained, double checking the bags for the drips and the large injectors that would all go through Rory's small arm line.

"Does it hurt?" Rory inquired, pointing to the syringes that were still capped.

"Not one bit. There's no needles. I'm just going to attach them through this part of your IV line and push them in. But you will have to take some Tylenol first for me. Can you do that?" Lucy questioned, holding up the small syringe with purple goop in it, offering it to Rory so she could put it in her mouth.

"Okay," the little one agreed, grasping the item and looking to her moms who were waiting to help her. "I a big girl. I got it," she said, placing the syringe in her mouth and pushing the purple Tylenol into her mouth quickly, instantly scrunching her nose and handing back the empty item to Lucy who was laughing at her adorable state.

"Have some water, monkey butt," Beca said as she too chuckled and placed the straw onto Rory's lips so the girl could wash down the bad taste.

"She had all her anti-nausea meds this morning?" Lucy inquired as she disposed of the syringe and grabbed the first push drug from the tray to inject into Rory.

"Yup," Chloe said, watching the needle get uncapped with wary eyes.

"Good. Alright Rory, this is the A medicine, okay? It's red so it means it makes you strong," Lucy explained, taking the line from Rory's arm and pushing the red liquid in slowly.

"I can feel it," Rory said in awe as she watched her arm swallow all of the red stuff but felt no actual pain.

"It's kind of tingly, right?" Lucy asked, earning a nod and scrunch nose.

"Do the anti-nausea meds usually work?" Beca asked as Lucy continued pressing the Adriamycin.

"Usually, yes. Sometimes you really have to wait for the first treatment and adjust from there. Hopefully she won't have severe symptoms but I would suggest you keep note of everything from what she eats to how many hours she spends on the toilet so then Dr. Ryker can adjust her meds accordingly."

"Is the red stuff all in me?" Rory questioned once every last drop disappeared.

"Yup. Your veins must've been pretty hungry. Now I'm going to attach the Bleomycin, which should take about 20-30 minutes to complete before her next push drug."

"Thanks, Lucy," Chloe said, stroking back Rory's hair as the child began to ignore her left arm and instead pay attention to Peanut Butter and her blanket that was cocooning her legs.

"Of course. I'm just going to rotate around this area so you can come for me at any time," the nurse began to walk away before she stopped and turned quickly. "Don't worry if she urinates and it's tinged red. That's due to the dye in her first chemo medication."

"Thanks for the heads up," Beca said, looking to Chloe who looked slightly horrified.

"If she didn't warn me I might have actually passed out," the red head admitted, making Beca chuckle lightly.

"She's fine. Look, Peanut Butter is distracting her."

"You did bring her games, right? This is going to be really boring for her otherwise," Chloe said, making Beca laugh again.

"Yes, love. I brought her games. Let's just give her a moment though to actually get bored. No use in trying to distract her when she isn't scared of anything."

"Mama, Peanut Butter is kissing my arm better," Rory explained as the toy lightly tapped against her taped arm.

"I see, babe. That's very nice of him," Chloe replied, making the girl beam.

"He knows his manners like me."

"That's great. You are very good about your manners, aren't you monkey?" Beca asked, encouraging the girl to talk more and more.

"Yup. Mama sometimes reminds me but I can 'member some stuff."

"Such a big girl."

~.~.~

After two and a half hours of treatment and a rather restless child, the family was let out by lunchtime.

Rory was pretty much herself, exclaiming that her new band aid was pretty and that she was hungry, which was fair to say considering the last time she ate food was early at 8am that morning and now it was nearing 2pm.

"I'll remember to bring snacks next time," Chloe commented as Rory climbed into her car seat and waited for one of her mommies to strap her in.

"Animal crackers?" Rory asked hopefully, tapping the cheeks of her mommy as Beca got the straps clipped in place.

"Sure. We'll go to Costco next week and get all of the good stuff that Dr. Ryker listed in the package."

"M'kay," Rory agreed, allowing her mommies to climb in before she requested for Beca to play some music.

The family of three sang along gleefully as they drove to a diner where Rory adored the mac n' cheese.

Once they got their food and began speaking and eating about anything and everything Beca couldn't help but look at their situation and feel some relief. Her daughter didn't look sick and they looked like a normal family, as far as normal went. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard.

~.~.~

Thursday, the day after chemo, Rory wasn't experiencing any side effects aside from a lack of appetite that she'd been having for months now. Beca stayed home anyways and both mothers kept a careful watch on their little girl who spent a majority of her day coloring, reading, and talking on the phone to various family members that wanted to know how she was feeling.

Aware of the lack of hunger, Chloe made sure to keep Rory hydrated and somewhat placated with smoothies that were good for her immune system.

All in all, the petit red head was being a champ and ate when asked, took a nap at 2pm, joined her moms on a walk around the neighbourhood to get Charlie to exercise, and even gave her moms a performance of her favourite song: How Far I'll Go from Moana.

She went down at 8:30pm, earlier than usual but the exhaustion was something the chemo was likely to cause.

The next morning Beca went to work despite all of her protests. Chloe didn't mind being alone with Rory, especially after how well yesterday went and managed to shoo away her wife before starting to clean a few things and do some laundry.

She had just tucked the vacuum away into the cleaning closet between the kitchen and the living room when she heard the faint noise of Rory crying. She instantly hurried up the stairs, pushing open the girl's door before the strong scent of vomit hit her nose.

"Oh, Rory," She said, instantly feeling for her little girl who was whimpering on her bed in a pile of her own sick.

"Mama," the little red head croaked out, reaching her arms out and sobbing harder.

"I'm here my love, I'm here," Chloe quickly gathered the girl into her arms, not minding the vomit that hit her own clothes. "Is it your tummy?" She asked, touching the face of and neck of her child. She didn't seem to be running a fever.

"Y-e-ah," Rory managed to get out, crying harder as her stomach flipped and her face paled significantly.

"Okay, okay. Let's go get you cleaned up," Chloe hurried to the hallway washroom and pushed the door open with her foot before placing Rory on the floor by the toilet and pulling the curls into a ponytail.

"Ow," Rory cried as she hurled her load into the toilet and squeezed the seat in pain.

"Get it all out," Chloe whispered, rubbing Rory's back and humming lightly to help calm the loud cries.

"I want mommy," Rory sniffled as she had her running nose wiped and tears brushed away, only to be replaced by fresh ones.

"She's at work."

"Tub with mommy," Rory continued, pointing to the hallway as a sign that she wanted to take a bath with Beca.

"Do you want to take a tub with me maybe?" The red head offered, flushing the toilet and allowing the girl a moment to stop crying.

"Yeah," Rory finally agreed, brushing the back of her hands over her cheeks and putting her hands over her stomach.

"Okay, let's go take a bath," Chloe picked the girl up and moved her to the washroom where she proceed to stripe herself and the child before filling the tub with warm water and climbing in, making sure a sick bucket was near by in case Rory got sick again.

"Spiny," Rory mumbled as she rested flush again Chloe's chest and allowed a cup of water to soak her back.

"You dizzy, monkey?"

"Yeah. Tummy hurts," The little red head went on to explain, placing her thumb into her mouth and shutting her eyes.

"We'll get cleaned up and then go have some medicine downstairs," Chloe promised, taking her time to wash Rory's hair at the weird angle and get some soap lather all over her back.

The warm water was quick to turn cool, making the bath no longer than 10 minutes before Chloe pulled herself and her daughter out and wrapped the both of them in a towel.

"We're going to keep the sick buckets near you today, alright bug?"

"Okay," Rory agreed, allowing herself to be dried, dressed, and carried downstairs where she was placed at the kitchen table.

Chloe got the three medications mixed into a cup of water, calling Beca in the process of making it while Rory rested her head on her arms over the countertop.

 _"Hey babe, how's everything at home?"_ Beca asked, making Chloe sigh as a response.

"Rory woke up extra nauseous today. She got sick all over her bed and herself and then spent thirty minutes at the toilet before we took a bath together. I'm getting her anti-nausea meds right now but she's pretty sick."

 _"Is she running a fever?"_ Beca inquired, shuffling on her end.

"Not really. I checked after the bath and it was 98.6 (37c)."

 _"Oh, so she's not rejecting,"_ Beca said, sighing in relief before adding, _"If she had a fever I would've called 911 or something. So it's just the symptoms from the chemo?"  
_

"Yeah. They're hitting her pretty hard today."

 _"Would you like me to come home?"_

"It's okay. She's probably going to hang out on the couch the whole day. I just have to clean her sheets and get her to eat something."

 _"Why don't I get some pedialyte on the way home? We can make them into popsicles to keep her hydrated."_

"Good idea. I'll just make some soft food for the time being."

 _"Okay. Thank you for calling to tell me how she's doing. Keep me updated and please call me if you need me at home."_

"I will. Work hard, Bec. I love you."

 _"Love you too."_

Chloe sat beside Rory and placed the cup of water beside the girl, popping the yellow straw in it before rubbing the child's back to get her to sit up and look at her.

"Hi baby. I know you're feeling bad right now but can you try to drink all of this water?"

Rory nodded weakly and allowed the straw to go into her mouth before she began to slowly drink the slightly murky liquid.

"Take your time. Are you hungry?" Chloe asked, using a napkin to wipe the corner of Rory's mouth where water trickled out of slightly.

"No," The little red head replied, peering into the cup and sighing. "Do I have to finish it?"

"Yes, baby. It'll make your tummy less sick."

Rory began to cry again, her little hands turning into fists as she tried to show her frustration.

"Shh. Let's take a minute. Don't do this," Chloe said calmly, unclenching the fists as she pulled Rory into her arms and kissed her forehead. "I know you aren't feeling good. I know, baby. But let's finish the water and go relax on the couch, okay? Mommy will be home soon and we can all cuddle in the big bed. No more tears, baby. It's okay," Chloe hushed the child and rocked her lightly before she managed to coax her to drink the last bit of the water and two sips from a smoothie that was in the fridge.

Once Chloe got Rory settled on the couch, she moved upstairs to clean the sheets, feeling somewhat grateful for the fact that the vomit didn't seep through and hit the mattress.

She brought Rory's bunny and monkey downstairs along with a few blankets and pillows, placing everything on the single until Rory was willing to make a better bed once her stomach settled.

Rory got sick three more times before lunch, which she refused to eat, and then took a four hour long nap until Beca returned with the pedialyte pops and other items to keep the child hydrated.

"She's pretty out of it," Beca said as Rory sat on her lap and slowly ate her melting popsicle.

"Yeah. It's the exhaustion. Here's some of the pedialyte with her afternoon meds," Chloe said, handing over the sippy cup full of purple liquid.

"Mouth hurts," Rory spoke up, pointing to her gums with a shaky finger.

"We need to keep note of this. Her symptoms are pretty intense," Beca said in dismay. "Eat the popsicle. It'll help with the owie in your mouth."

Rory nodded and carefully licked her green popsicle.

"That's the closet thing to a solid she's had all day," Chloe informed her wife, brushing back some red hair from the child's loose ponytail.

"I think we can let it pass for today. I just don't want her passing out from a lack of water in her system. Hopefully she'll be hungry tomorrow and want to eat."  
"Yeah. How was work?"

"It was alright," Beca said, kind of shocked by the change of subject. As of recent it's been mainly about Rory's cancer, not that she was complaining, it was just weird to know they had adult conversations that didn't revolve around the illness. "I think Titanium Records is going to sign a new contract with Halsey next month and we're suspecting Rihanna will return for her album in a few months."

"That's cool, babe. I'm guessing once Marian Hill is done your going to do some publicity?"

"Yeah, just a bit. I think I'll be mixing with Jeremy at a few of their shows in LA but other than that there's nothing requiring me to leave the city."

"There's no award shows coming up?"

"No, those are done for the year. I think there's like two in January but that's not for another three months."

"Are Rory and I invited?" The red head asked, making her little look alike perk up slightly.

"Mommy on TV?" She asked, some of the green liquid spilling from her mouth, which elicited a small laugh from Beca who used the napkin she held to wipe it.

"Yeah, babes. I'll be on TV. And you both can come, I'd be more than happy to have my girls with me."

"I'll be on TV?" Rory asked, looking to Chloe with excited eyes.

"No, but you'll be in the pictures," the mother explained, offering the sippy cup with the medicine and hydration drink.

"Like last time?"

The last award show of the season allowed Beca to bring both her wife and daughter as she was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Music Composition for a Series. She had been dedicated the year before to a TV show but now she was returning to music artists, meaning that the Emmy's wouldn't be apart of her award season next year. Either way, the family of three dressed up and had a fun time at the award show, Rory stealing the show with a dress that matched Beca's and up do hairstyle that matched Chloe's, making her the obvious daughter of the pair.

"Exactly like last time," Beca promised, hoping she could give her kid something to look forward to. It seemed to work in lifting her spirits even though day two after chemo completely knocked them down. At least Beca and Chloe were prepared for the next day.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	13. Chapter 13 - Stars & Planets

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13  
Stars & Planets**

 _| April 12th, 2017 |_

 _Chloe had been bed ridden at 8 months, the woman protesting this decision every chance she got but not actually minding the extra cuddles she got to have with her wife._

 _Her pregnancy was good, aside from the morning sickness that never actually went away and the inability to actually see her toes. She really missed her toes._

 _"Well, they're still there," Beca promised her the night before as they flipped through channels._

 _"Yeah, but I still can't see them," the red head argued, gesturing down her horizontal body that had a swollen stomach, blocking everything from the waist down._

 _"Just lift your foot," Beca instantly regretted her words, knowing they weren't the greatest choice as Chloe glared at her._

 _"The only reason I'd move my foot would be to kick you."_

 _"Hey, now you have motivation."  
_

 _Chloe just grumbled something unintelligible and crossed her arms in a huff, trying to scoot a little higher up her pillow but not being too successful about it._

 _"Okay, let me try something," Beca stood up and hurried for the washroom, the sound of something scrapping the wall being heard before she returned with the mirror that usually sat on the wall beside the tub._

 _"Really, Beca? You're going to drop it," Chloe said, her eyes going wide as the mirror was put by her feet and tilted slightly, Beca behind it to prevent it from falling on Chloe._

 _"Whoa, when the hell did my ankles get so swollen?! Holy shit Bec, have you been hiding this from me?!"_

 _"What?" The brunette asked in confusion, trying to peer past the wall décor._

 _"My ankles – oh fuck!" Chloe suddenly swung her leg to the left, kicking the mirror and unbalancing Beca who stood on the bed, sending both things to the ground with a loud crash. "Shit, shit, shit. Beca my water broke!"  
_

 _"What?" Beca stood up quickly, looking to her wife who was curling due to pain._

 _"It broke!" Chloe gestured to her soaked pajama bottoms and bedspread._

 _"You didn't even have contractions."  
_

 _"Yeah, well this is a weird kid then. We need to go to the hospital."_

 _"Right, okay!" Beca ran from the room, placing a hand on the doorframe as she swung herself in the direction of the nursery._

 _Past bleary eyes Chloe made out the bloody handprint on the white frame and once more felt her eyes widen._

 _"Beca!" She called loudly, getting her wife back almost as fast as she left._

 _"What's wrong?"  
_

 _"You're bleeding," The red head declared, gesturing to the handprint._

 _Beca looked down at her palm and paled._

 _"Oh fuck."_

 _"Don't swear."_

 _"You swore like fifty times. Plus she isn't here yet, she can't hear me," Beca argued, going between looking at Chloe and looking at her very bloody hand._

 _"Is there glass still in it?"_

 _"I don't know, there's too much blood."  
_

 _"Ow – okay, - shit – I'm calling Aubrey," Chloe decided between a new contraction, her hands reaching for her phone and dialing the blonde's speed dial._

 _"What do I do?" Beca asked, not doing too well knowing that there was blood pouring from her own hand._

 _"Get a towel and hold your hand up – Aubrey! You need to come over quickly. I just went into labour and Beca cut her hand on a broken mirror – nevermind how she did it, just come take us to the hospital – OW, these contractions keep getting worse."_

 _"Is she coming?" Beca asked from the washroom, her voice riddled with panic._

 _"She is if she wants to be the godmother of this baby. Beca, ow, this really hurts," Chloe said, whimpering as the current contraction went between a dull ache and a severe punch to the gut._

 _"I'm here," the brunette promised, returning with a towel that was slowly turning red and blood stains on her clothes and arm._

 _"Is your hand okay?"_

 _"Just a bit of a burn. But I have two for a reason," Beca replied, giving a hand to her wife who instantly clutched it._

 _"I'm sorry I kicked you off the bed."_

 _"I'm sorry I broke your favourite mirror. I know it's your favourite one to watch me shower in the morning."_

 _"Be quiet, I'm in pain and shouldn't be teased."  
_

 _"And I'm in pain and like to be flattered."_

 _"You're lucky I love you," Chloe groaned, a kiss landing on her forehead in response._

 _Five minutes later Aubrey arrived with Jesse, the newly engaged couple helping their friends to the car and towards the hospital in record time._

 _"I'm just going to assume Aubrey plays your GTA when you aren't home, Jess," Beca said as she stepped out of the back seat and helped her wife out with her good hand._

 _"I'll get a wheelchair," Aubrey said, running inside the emergency room to make the triage aware of the two patients arrival._

 _"You okay, Bec? You're kind of pale," Chloe said, worriedly lifting a hand to brush her wife's paling face._

 _"I'm always pale," The shorter woman tried to joke, shifting to one side in an awkward dizzy fashion before putting herself back upright._

 _"Jesse, I think she's going to – " before Chloe could finish her thought, Beca was collapsing, Jesse instantly catching her and holding her up long enough for some nurses to gather her on a gurney._

 _"Shit – Beca!" Chloe tried to follow quickly but a contraction hit her again making her freeze due to the pain._

 _"Sweetheart, let's get you to a room," A nurse tried to coax while Aubrey sat Chloe on a chair._

 _"No, I need my wife! Is she okay?" Chloe tried to look in the direction they wheeled Beca while she was pushed the other way to the maternity ward. "Jesse, please go find her. I don't want her alone," Chloe practically begged, looking to her friend who nodded in agreement and turned quickly in the other direction._

 _"It's okay, Chloe. She'll be fine," Aubrey assured, holding the hand of her best friend and giving it a squeeze._

 _"We'll be sure to get you updates on her," The nurse pushing the chair said, opening the door to the room that had doctors waiting to get Chloe set up on the bed._

 _Despite her best efforts, Chloe began to cry as she was changed into a gown by Aubrey, announced to be 6cm dilated by the main doctor, and given the epidural to help with the pain. Her tears weren't for herself, not a single drop. They were all for her wife who she really needed beside her to experience the labour and birth of their first child._

 _~.~.~_

 _"Looks like you're ready to push," The doctor declared after two hours, Chloe instantly panicking and shaking her head._

 _"No, my wife isn't here. I can't," She said, fresh tears stinging her eyes, even though Aubrey talked her down from her freak-out an hour ago._

 _"I'm sorry, but you have to. The baby isn't going to wait any longer."_

 _"No. Aubrey, I need Beca. I need my Beca," Chloe sobbed out, trying to protest the nurses who pulled her legs into the stirrups._

 _"Chlo, it's okay. She'll come see you after the little one is born," Aubrey tried to comfort, only earning greater panic from her friend._

 _"I-I-ne-e-d Be-c-a," Chloe got out between her ragged breaths._

 _"She's panicking. Go hunt down the wife. There's no way this baby is coming with her like this," The doctor said, sending one of his nurses to get the missing person._

 _Chloe was lost in her panic attack at this point, not fully understanding what was happening, and not registering the pain between her legs. She wasn't aware that five minutes past before Beca came barreling into the room with a thickly wrapped hand and an IV pole being pushed by Jesse that had a blood transfusion drip._

 _"Beca," Chloe sobbed out in relief, reaching for her wife who instantly held her close and calmed her down._

 _"I'm here. It's okay. Take a breath, my love."_

 _The two women spent two minutes with each other before the panic subsided and the pain hit full force, causing Chloe to push and scream with the sudden rush of awareness._

 _"Okay, let's get this going. Chloe, just take your time. This is all on your own schedule," The doctor said kindly, taking control of the baby's exit while Beca and Aubrey each gave Chloe a hand to hold._

 _It was no quick process; the little one was taking her precious time coming through, which led to the actual birthing of the head to be twenty minutes._

 _Beca was removed from her empty transfusion at this point, the only thing preventing her from offering more comfort now was her heavily bandaged hand._

 _"I can't do this," Chloe said in her exhaustion ridden state, her eyes heavy with sleep but sparked with pain._

 _"Hey, don't say that," Beca said softly, placing a kiss to her wife's forehead. "You can do this. Our little baby girl is just a few minutes away from being in our arms. Wow. Actually – wait that's insane," Beca suddenly realized the situation, her own panic coming through as she continued to say, "We're going to have a living human being. A small person that can break and can hate us-"_

 _"And that will be like holding the stars and the planets in our hands. She'll have a sweet smile, and kind eyes, and she'll grow up always wanting to be a big girl and do things larger than herself and we will be there to hold her hand each step of the way," Chloe said, now easing the worry of her wife. This marriage certainly was one of equal giving and taking._

 _"You're right. I'm sorry. You're the one that's exhausted and I'm over here panicking about what'll happen years from now. You've got this, Chlo."_

 _After another 12 minutes the baby was finally born, both mothers releasing sobs of relief once the small human was placed on the red head's chest and patted lightly to elicit lung-clearing cries._

 _"Hi, baby. Hi, little one," Chloe whispered lightly, brushing small blonde tufts of hair from the infant's head and cooing for her to stop crying._

 _The baby was taken away for a few minutes to get weighed, measured, and wrapped in a swaddle, her cries not ceasing as she was now away from Chloe who was comforting her so nicely before._

 _Once back in the arms of a freshly gowned Chloe, the little one's cries turned to whimpers and then nothing at all, but she kept the small pout that made Beca chuckle._

 _"What's with the face, monkey?" The brunette asked, stroking the soft cheek of the infant._

 _"Please tell me you aren't going to actually name her 'monkey'," Aubrey said, now standing with Jesse who looked somewhere between a proud uncle and a very mortified friend. He could've easily gone a lifetime without seeing Chloe give birth._

 _"What would be so wrong about that?" Beca asked, her voice kind of in a trance as she stared into the blue eyes of her little one._

 _"Well, you know, she's a human being who could later sue you for cruel and unusual punishment."_

 _"She's barely ten minutes old and she's going to sue us?" Chloe challenged, adjusting the hat covering the blonde hair._

 _"No, but in future, after years of bullying and teasing, she might."_

 _"Relax Bree, we aren't naming her monkey," Beca said, ending the blonde's nagging as she proudly watched the baby for a while longer._

 _"Her name is Florence Rose Beale-Mitchell," Chloe revealed, making the god parents of the child smile wildly._

 _"Rory for short," Beca added, still not knowing how to tear her eyes away from Rory. Chloe shuffled the infant over to her wife, a silent offer for the woman to hold her._

 _The music producer took her daughter with shaky hands, releasing a shuttered breath._

 _"Hi baby," She whispered softly, releasing a watery laugh before tearing her eyes away from the beautiful human in her arms to look at her wife. "You're right, Chlo. It's like holding the stars and the planets in my hands."_

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	14. Chapter 14 - Red Pee

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14  
Red Pee**

Treatment two was a lot less worrisome, especially with the first treatment as almost like a reference that gave the mothers something to turn to during the two and half hours at the center.

The only difference was that Rory seemed to take a grey tinge this time, which made Chloe worry until Lucy actually sat with the redhead and gave her all of the descriptions of what Rory could look like during her treatments.

After this treatment the first full cycle would be completed, being somewhat of a relief to Beca and Chloe that aside from the aggressive symptoms on the three days after, Rory was not all too different from herself.

"Mama, I like this one," Rory said, pointing to the picture of Halsey with a buzz cut.

Another part of the second treatment was the warning of hair starting to thin and fall by this point. Chloe and Beca decided the night before that it would be best to probably get Rory to choose a style of short hair that would make the thinning and falling of hair to be easier and less traumatizing. They printed various images of celebrities with short hair, ranging from pixie cuts to straight up shaved heads that left no more than half an inch of hair.

"That looks very pretty, baby," Chloe said, offering the little girl to take a sip of the smoothie they brought from home. The toddler took a long sip as she continued to shift through the papers, making Beca laugh at the multi-tasking.

"Monkey, you're going to get a brain freeze."

Beca was right when Rory released the straw and made a face that showed how cold her head was now.

"Can we cut it today?" Rory questioned once her brain freeze passed. She handed Beca the page with the haircut she wanted and waited for a response.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Beca agreed, knowing that Rory would be sluggish today but not much else while the following days would be more of a battle to do anything except sleep and stay in a curled up ball.

"The family wants to come over. Should we do that tonight or after the side effects settle?" Chloe asked, looking up from her phone that came to life with texts from the Bella's family.

"Maybe after. I'd say like next Wednesday since that's when Rory was back to her normal self last time but maybe they can join us for Halloween on Tuesday."

"Mama, can I have more?" Rory pointed to the cup her mama held.

"Sure. Can you help her?" Chloe asked Beca, offering her wife the cup so she could explain the plan to everyone else.

"Yup. Here little dude, have some smoothie."

Rory took a sip and once more brought a brain freeze onto herself before she shook it off and looked around the room.

"I have to go the bathroom," She said, pointing to the family restroom at the other end of the room.

"Okay, I'll take you," Beca said, putting the smoothie on the table by the chair and fixing Rory's fuzzy socks over her feet as well as her little uggs before helping her off the chair and onto the floor. "Let me just get the pole."

Beca had to unplug the small heart monitor that was attached to the wall and wrap it up carefully before pushing the whole thing behind her daughter who headed straight for the washroom, the Dacarbazine and saline obviously pushing themselves through her system quickly and making her have to pee.

"Is it gonna be red again?" Rory asked, taking a weird liking to the fact that her pee could be a different colour thanks to her first push of drugs at the start of the treatment.

"I guess we'll have to see," Beca said, helping her child get onto the toilet.

After she finished and both washed their hands, Beca opened the door and once more pushed the IV pole/heart monitor back in the direction of Rory's chair.

"Mama, I peed red!" Rory cheered, earning a few chuckles from nearby parents. Today Rory was the youngest patient, everyone else ranging between the ages 12-18. The little one seemed to be entertaining in the saddened atmosphere.

"You weirdo," Beca laughed while Chloe placed the little girl on the chair.

"Does that make you happy, monkey butt?" Chloe asked, taking off the ugg boots so Rory could curl up her legs again.

"Yup! It looks cool."

Both mothers laughed despite themselves. They were happy that even in this rather depressing place that was full of sick people, Rory was able to find something good and hold onto it with her child like joy. Red pee was entertaining.

~.~.~

The day after chemo was now a bad day for Rory. Unlike two weeks ago when the symptoms held off until day two, the morning the child woke up she was nauseous and dizzy beyond belief.

Beca managed to get her work sent to her home studio, where she spent the majority of the time with Rory asleep on the large soft beanbag at the corner and Chloe on the couch, trying to find different solutions to help their child during these days. Beca worked on the softer songs and liked how Rory was eased back to sleep by the gentle beats each time she stirred.

The two women ate lunch in the recording studio, watched Moana with Rory when she woke up around 4, and even managed to get a jello cup into the sick girl that contained the evening round of medication.

Now it was dinner time and Chloe decided on making chicken noodle soup, taking extra care in the cleaning of the ingredients, which made the job an hour longer than normal.

She had read that raw foods had to be properly washed, and cooked in order to give to Rory, otherwise the child could get sick from the bacteria that clings.

"It's been boiling for nearly two hours, Chlo. I'm sure it's clean for her to eat," Beca said, holding Rory in her arms as the child koala bear hugged her.

"I don't want her getting sick," The red head argued, stirring the soup again.

"She won't. She's taking all of this medication to help with that. Why do we have to have this conversation every time we make her food?"

"I don't know. You keep bringing it up," Chloe bit back, her tone harsher than normal. The stress was certainly catching up.

"Because I don't see a reason for you to slave over dinner for nearly three hours when she won't even eat five bites of it."

"I have to Beca!"

Rory whimpered at the loud conversation, her head already hurting due to the chemo.

"I'm sorry, baby," Chloe said, instantly feeling bad as she approached her wife and daughter. "Beca, can we talk about this later?"

Beca knew their argument wasn't over, but for the sake of Rory it was paused until further notice.

"Fine. Can she eat now? It's getting late and brushing her teeth is not an easy task."

"Okay," The red head relented, going to turn off the stove. She served three bowls of soup and placed them on the table, blowing on Rory's for a few minutes until it was cool enough to eat.

"I'm not hungry," Rory whispered, sitting on her chair and wiping her heavy eyes. Charlie nudged her thigh as always, but she didn't respond to him.

"Please eat some of it. Mama worked hard on making it," Beca said, giving her wife the benefit of the doubt. She couldn't deny that Chloe was doing this all for the sake of their sick daughter.

"You can just eat some of the broth, babygirl," Chloe said, taking the child's plastic spoon and scooping some liquid onto it before putting it by Rory's mouth.

The little girl sipped it, and did so with the next eight spoonful's before shaking her head as a sign that she was done.

By then Beca had managed to eat her food, while Chloe hadn't taken a bite of her own.

"Let's go get ready for bed," Chloe said, moving to stand up.

"Just wait a minute. I'll start the dishes and you can finish eating," Beca said, getting up from the table and grabbing her bowl. She left Rory's in case the girl gave it another bite of two.

The brunette took her time putting her dish in the dishwasher and packing the extra soup to put in the fridge. Once everything was clean she took away Rory's dish and then took the bowl and spoon Chloe gave her, having finally gotten a chance to eat her dinner.

The table was sprayed with disinfectant and thoroughly wiped by Chloe before all three moved upstairs to the bathroom, where Rory began to throw a fit knowing what was about to happen next.

"No teeth," the child said, shaking her head as she weakly fought the hold Chloe had on her as they sat on the closed toilet. Beca got the soft bristle toothbrush ready and sat before her wife and kid holding Rory's face in one hand while asking her to let her brush her teeth.

"No, they hurt," Rory cried, shaking her head again.

"I'll be very careful," Beca promised, offering the brush a little closer.

"Rory, babe, mommy needs to clean your teeth, otherwise the bad taste won't go away."

The chemo always left a bad taste in Rory's mouth, but it also made it ache severely.

"No," Rory sobbed, her mouth staying open with her cries. Beca hated that she had to do this, but in the state her child was in she began to clean her teeth, making the cries louder and the struggle even harder.

Rory was squirming and trying to push the toothbrush out with her tongue, Beca kept repeating how sorry she was as she got all teeth covered in the white toothpaste that quickly turned to foam.

Finally, she finished, which allowed Chloe to move Rory to the sink to clean her mouth.

"No more," the small redhead begged, as she rinsed her mouth and watched Beca wash the brush.

"No more, baby. I'm sorry. It's done," Beca said, taking the girl from Chloe and holding her close as the sobs lightened and then ceased.

"I hate that we have to do that," Chloe sighed, knowing that the restraining of their kid for many different things was certainly scaring on both ends.

"You and me both," Beca said, bouncing from one foot to the other before Rory finally conked out and feel asleep gripping the hair on her neck.

"So, should we get her on her bed or ours?"

"Her bed, we need to talk," Beca said, not forgetting their previous spat in the kitchen.

They settled Rory on her bed and set up the nightlight in the hallway before retiring to their room with Charlie who instantly curled up in his dog bed.

"I'm sorry about freaking out in the kitchen," Chloe sighed as she plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Beca began to kick off her pants and pull off her shirt as she replied.

"Don't be sorry. You're trying to protect her. I know that. It's just hard seeing you slave over everything in this house now that she's sick. I mean you wipe down her toys every day. Even if she didn't touch them you wipe them down. It's scary seeing you like that."

"I have to do that stuff, though. She is susceptible to infections, and illnesses because the chemo weakens her immune system."

"Weakens," Beca said, trying to remind her wife of that crucial fact. "It doesn't get rid of it entirely. She can play with her toys and she can eat food that hasn't been boiled for three hours-"

"But I don't want to let her!" Chloe demanded, sitting up to stare at her wife who was halfway dressed in her pajamas. "Everything is so scary now that she's sick. I don't want there to be a reason that she catches a cold. I don't want there to be a reason that she eats a carrot piece that had traces of bacteria on it. I don't want her to be sick."

Chloe broke down. Her body curling forward as she sobbed into her knees.

Beca dropped the pants she was ready to put on and crawled onto the bed, instantly pulling the redhead into her arms.

"I've got you," she mumbled, her own tears falling as the weight of everything came crashing down.

"I don't want to be worried but I am. I will be until she is cancer free. This is really scary and I don't want to lose her," Chloe explained, wiping under her eyes.

"I know it is and I don't want to lose her either. But I'm going to tell you the same thing you told me before Rory was born. Holding her is like holding the stars and the planets in your hands and she'll grow up always wanting to be a big girl and do things larger than herself and we will be there to hold her hand each step of the way. This is much larger than she is but we're going to be there holding her hands because that's our job. We have to be brave for her because right now her body is a scary place. I appreciate everything you do to keep her safe, but I want you to remember that she doesn't need a mama who is too busy cleaning the house. She needs a mama who will hold her close and kiss the owies even if that doesn't take them away. We need to be there for her in every way possible."

"I get it," Chloe agreed, sitting up straighter and reaching to clean Beca's cheeks. "I have to do what I can to make everything around Rory better."

"Exactly. And I'll help you. We can spilt chores, and search up the best ways to care for a child like Rory. We'll do it all."

"Okay."

Beca nodded and pressed a kiss onto her wife's lips, wrapping her back up into a warm embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	15. Chapter 15 - Halloween

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15  
Halloween**

The following Tuesday the Bella's and their families came over for the Halloween celebrations. Jesse and Aubrey both arrived early to help Beca and Chloe prepare dinner, each taking a moment to compliment Rory's new short hair that she was giddily showing off as well as her Rey costume. The movie "Star Wars, The Force Awakens" was playing on the TV at the cancer center last week and Rory was quick to fall in love with the space rebel. Her Uncle Jesse was certainly proud of this.

The little girl was feeling better this week and was only struggling with the exhaustion and something else that she wasn't too happy about.

"Mommy," Rory said as the doorbell rung with the other Bella's arrival.

"Hi, monkey. What's up?" Beca asked, looking down from the mac n' cheese she was making for the kids.

"I have to go," Rory said, holding her stomach as a sign that she needed to use the restroom.

"Okay. That's good. Let's go to the bathroom," Beca picked her daughter up and gave Chloe a look that signaled they were going upstairs before disappearing entirely.

Chloe felt bad for her daughter's current problem and would've followed but instead she went to get the door open, smiling at the group of people and dressed up children.

Ashley and Mark had their boys, George and Simon, dressed as Batman and Superman. Jessica and Caleb had little Quinn in an Olaf suit. Flo and Hector got their daughter, Mariana, dressed in a Minion costume. And finally, Cynthia Rose and her wife, Emma, had their one-year-old daughter Frankie dressed as a teddy bear while four-year-old Wren was a police officer.

"Wow, you all look amazing!" Chloe exclaimed, accepting the hugs from the little humans who eagerly went into the kitchen to see Aubrey and Jesse.

"Adults don't have to dress up right?" Emily asked as she entered the house with Benji beside her.

"They should. I mean look at me, I'm killing it," Amy said, gesturing down her kangaroo suit.

"Yeah, well I'm pregnant and have to pee every ten minutes so there's no way I'm putting on a suit like that," Emily said, earning laughs.

"Where's Beca and Rory?" Stacie asked, moving into the kitchen and greeting Aubrey and Jesse, instantly taking Levin into her arms.

"Bathroom," Chloe said, pointing upstairs. "Hey guys," the redhead began, looking to the five kids, minus Frankie who was in her mommy CR's arms, "why don't you all go out back? You can play on the playground."

The little ones agreed, running for the backyard set excitedly.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Quinn," Caleb, Jessica's husband, said, following his two-year-old daughter.

"They've been up there a while," Aubrey said, speaking of the two missing people.

"Yeah," Chloe sighed, taking a seat on the stool at the kitchen island and watching her friends move about, grabbing the laid out snacks or drinks that were always in the fridge. "The chemo makes Rory constipated. She hasn't gone in like three days and every time she feels the need to she ends up sitting there for like an hour."

"Poor thing," Flo said, giving Chloe a sorry look.

"If she doesn't go by tomorrow we have to bring her to the ER and then get her on a new prescription medication."

"Is she okay despite that?" Emily asked, grabbing a water bottle.

"She's sick, but this week is usually her better one."

"Maybe you should check on them? Dinner will be ready in five minutes," Jesse said, looking into the oven at the lasagna Aubrey brought from home.

"Would that be okay with all of you?"

There was a resounding chorus of "yeah" and "of course."

The red head left the room and moved upstairs, heading for the master bathroom where she heard whimpering and Beca trying to soothe their child.

"How's it going in here?" She asked softly, opening the door a crack to peer in. Rory was in a rather pathetic state, her cheeks stained with tears of frustration as she clutched the toilet seat. Beca was crouched in front of her, trying to get her to take deep breaths and wait for her body to feel the need to go.

"Pretty good, huh Rory? We're just taking it as it comes," The brunette explained, lightly scratching her nails over Rory's scalp.

"Mama, I can't go," the little girl cried, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, I know it's hard. If you can't go, you can't go. Don't force yourself, love."

"Chlo, she has to try," Beca whispered to her wife, knowing that a trip to the emergency room really wasn't the best choice tomorrow, especially with the germs Rory's weakening immune system could be exposed to in that environment.

"Okay, let's try something," Chloe repositioned herself to the side of Rory and placed a gentle hand on the child's stomach, placing light pressure in a downward motion.

Five minutes passed and Rory's cries turned to unintelligible whimpered words before a beloved splash was heard in the toilet bowl.

"Good job, monkey!" Beca cheered, wiping the wet cheeks of her daughter.

"Do you feel better?" Chloe asked, continuing her light pressure.

"Yeah," Rory said, sniffling as she cracked a small smile. "No more hurt."

"That's great," The redhead commented. "Bec, why don't you head down to see everyone while I help Rory clean herself up?"

"Sure. Call me if you need anything," Beca washed her hands and left the room, leaving Chloe to help Rory get redressed and her hands washed, the little face showing how much relief she felt now that she could finally go.

"I promise to talk to Lucy or Dr. Ryker next chemo day to see if we can get something for your tummy," Chloe said to her daughter, drying the small hands before making sure the costume was all set. "Ready to go eat and then run around the neighbourhood?"

"Yeah, thanks Mama."

"Of course."

The two moved back downstairs hand in hand, Rory instantly going off to say hi to everyone as well as show them how soft her head was.

"Rory, wanna play outside with us?" Wren asked, poking his head into the house. He was out of breath but ready to go back out to run again.

"Bec," Chloe said, not really wanting Rory to go out to run with her energy so low.

"Hey Wrenny, it's dinner bud. Can you get everyone to come inside?" Emma asked, handing Frankie to CR and kissing her briefly before approaching the boy.

"But mom," the boy whined, holding the doorknob as he rocked back and forth.

"Listen to your mom, Wren," CR instructed as Frankie grabbed her cheek.

"The faster you guys eat, the faster we can go get candy," Jesse said, knowing very well the four-year-old couldn't help but want to get to the candy quickly.

"Okay!" He ran outside, calling out for the others in a very frantic way, which made the adults laugh.

"Aunt Em, is the baby still in there?" Rory asked Emily as she approached the woman on an island stool.

"Yeah, the baby's still chilling. Are you excited to meet him or her?" Emily asked, getting off the chair and crouching in front of the child.

"Yes! Levin is getting too heavy for me to carry, and mommies can't get another baby yet."

"So you want me to have mine so you can hold it?" The brunette asked past a chuckle.

"Yup," Rory agreed, nodding her head.

"You weirdo," Beca laughed herself, brushing the top of Rory's head as she passed.

"I'm not weird. Mama is," Rory said, running after Beca and playfully wrapping her arms around her mom's legs.

"Hey!" Chloe said in mock offense, sticking her tongue out at Rory who giggled wildly before hiding her face in Beca's thigh.

The large group of people began to serve up food, the kids getting bowls of mac n' cheese while the adults ate Aubrey's lasagna and the salad Jesse put together a few minutes ago.

"Rory where'd your hair go?" Simon questioned as the little ones took a seat on the living room floor.

"I gave it away. Mama said it's going to kids who need hair."

"But now you need hair, silly!" Mariana said, poking her best friend's cheek.

"It's okay. I don't need it no more," Rory said, taking a bite of her food.

"I bet I can get more candy than everyone," George said, earning a hit on his arm from his twin, Simon.

"No, I can do better than you," Simon argued.

"No! I am a police officer, so the people have to give me more candy," Wren said, pointing to his fake police badge with pride. Frankie laughed at her brother, trying to grab the item with chubby fingers. "No, Frankie. It's mine. Ma told you not to take things that aren't yours."

"Rory and I are going to be a team and win all the candy," Mariana stated, looking to her best friend who lit up immediately.

"Yay. We can split suckers," Rory said, the conversation distracting her from her food. "You can have the yellow ones, Mari"

"And you can have the red."

"No fair, that's too hard to beat now," Simon decided, shaking his head in refusal.

"Yeah. If we can team I want Wren and my brother," George explained to the girls.

"But what about Levin, Quinn and Frankie?" Rory asked, frowning as she looked to the little kids (though they weren't much smaller than she was).

"They're too babyish to play," Wren said, taking a bite of mac n' cheese from Frankie.

"No, En! Mine!" The one-year-old declared, smacking her brother's shoulder.

"Ma! Frankie hit me again!" The boy said, having had enough time beside his sister. CR soon appeared in the living room; looking at all the kids with a smile before giving her own a stern look.

"What did your mom and I say about playing nicely?"

"She won't let me eat her food," Wren pouted.

"Because it's her's," CR said with a sigh, grabbing the small bowl of her daughter and picking her off the ground. "Finish up, guys. We're going to head out soon."

"Rory you have to finish," Mariana said, taking her last bite of food.

"I'm not hungry," The little girl shrugged, pretty much indifferent to her lack of hunger.

"But we can't go till' you finish," The petit Latina explained, making Rory shake her head.

"Mari don't say that!" Wren hissed, making the little ones look at him in question. "She's sick. My ma said she can't do the same stuff like us."

Rory furrowed her eyebrows but decided to bring it up later. She wasn't sick. She didn't have a cough or the sniffles. She was sick last week but she was better. Wren was being silly, she knew that. But it bothered her nontheless.

~.~.~

"Trick or treat!" The children chorused, smiling toothy grins when the front door of the house opened. Chloe chuckled at the excitement of her daughter as a full sized candy bar was dropped into her little candy bag.

"She's going to have cavities forever," Beca sighed, looking back at the wagon she was dragging along, another bag of candy set up so the one Rory held wouldn't get too heavy.

"Those are her baby teeth. She'll get real ones eventually," Chloe said, waving off her wife with a chuckle.

"Mama, mommy! I got a muskert-ears!" Rory said, waving her candy bar with pride.

"You mean a '3 musketeers', monkey butt," Beca said, enjoying Rory's small bashful giggle as she put her candy away.

"Are you having fun, babygirl?" Chloe asked, offering one hand while Beca took the child's other and the large group moved towards the next house giving out candy.

"I have lots of treats. We can share it tonight," The little girl said, looking between her moms hopefully.

"That's very nice of you to share. Why don't we organize all of the candy and watch a movie in the big bed before bedtime?"

"Yeah!" Rory cheered, skipping slightly and clinging to the hands a little tighter as she swung between the pair.

Beca and Chloe shared a look before shooing their little girl off so she could knock on the next door with the others.

It wasn't until they decided to head back that Rory's colour drained and she looked up to her mama with watery eyes. She was tired now, and therefore frustrated.

"Don't cry, baby. It's okay. You have enough candy for the rest of the year," Chloe said, offering Beca the candy bag their child held so then she could quickly scope the little girl up.

"Did you have fun, monkey?" Beca asked as she grabbed a blanket from the wagon and draped it over Rory's back.

Rory sniffled and nodded, wiping her cheeks on Chloe's shoulder as she turned her face to look at her mom.

"Wanted more candy," the mini redhead admitted as a hat went over her shaved head. Both the moms felt a chill and refused to let their daughter get sick.

"But little bear, you have so much already," Chloe said in a cheery tone, wiggling the little girl in hopes of eliciting a giggle.

It worked slightly as Rory cracked a mini smile.

"No more tears. We had so much fun, and we're going to have hot cocoas with the Bella family before they all go home. That's exciting, right?" Chloe asked, earning a second smile and nod.

"Alright, come on nuggets, time to go home!" Beca said to all the kids running around showing off their candy to each other. Many of the children ended up on the backs of their parents as the large group walked home through the street lamp lite sidewalks.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	16. Chapter 16 - ef-UCK

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16  
ef-UCK**

"You sure do have a lot of candy, monkey butt," Beca said as she laid in bed with Chloe rested in her arms, both watching their silly girl bounce on the bed and organize the large bag of candy by their type.

"Mama, what's your favourite?" Rory asked as she stood in her pile of treats.

"Surprise me," Chloe said, feeling Beca try to suffocate a laugh into her hair as their little girl managed to make the woman crack up. Rory was currently dressed in a blue-stripped footie pajama that had a red fox on the center. Her face slightly dirtied by chocolate smudges and every time she looked up at her moms she had a very bright smile that made anyone fall in love. It was truly laugh worthy .

"Here mommies, you can have all my m&m's," Rory said, grabbing the eight small packs of candy and placing them on Chloe's stomach.

"Thanks, baby," Beca said, grabbing one of the packages and opening it, handing a few to Chloe so they could share.

"What're you doing now?" Chloe asked as Rory finally got everything in order and began to throw half of the candy back into her bag.

"For my doctors," Rory said, taking six of the twelve kit kat's she had.

"That's kind of you, monkey," Beca commented, feeling tears well in her eyes. "Don't you want to keep the Reese's cups? Those are you favourite."

"But someone else might like them too," Rory said, adding five Reese cups into her bag. "I want to share."

"You're a very good girl, Rory. Mommy and I are very proud of you," Chloe said, Rory looking up to her teary moms with a confused face.

"Why are you crying? No tears, mommies!" Rory abandoned her work and placed herself on her moms stomachs, trying to hug both women at the same time.

"We're crying because we love you, Rory. And we love how good of a heart you have," Beca explained, trying to blink away her tears.

"I love you, mommy and mama."

"I love you, baby girl," Chloe whispered, pressing a kiss to the feather soft head of hair.

"Mommies?"

"Yes, love," Beca prompted, brushing fingers over the back of her little girl.

"Today Wren said I was sick and couldn't do the same stuff," Rory explained, her fingers playing with the collar of Chloe's pajama shirt. "I'm not sick though. I felt icky but I'm not sick no more, right?"

"Rory," Beca sighed, not knowing how to address this properly. She glanced at Chloe who was sadly watching their little girl. "Baby, you are sick but it's not a sick that gives you a cough of the sniffles. This is a kind of sick in your blood. It's a bad thing that is making some of your blood bad, but that's why you get a very strong medicine. This medicine is what makes you feel icky, but it's taking away the bad from your blood."

"When will I get better?"

"We don't know, baby," Chloe admitted, feeling her heart shatter when Rory's face fell slightly. "But mommies will be with you through every step of this. No matter how long it takes, we will make you better."

"When I get better can we get a cake?" Rory asked, her smile lifting slightly as she thought about a sweet treat.

"Of course! We'll get you cake and ice cream and everything you want," Beca said, earning giggles as she gently tickled the child's sides.

"I love cake."

~.~.~

 _|April 12th, 2018|_

 _Chloe swayed around the kitchen with Rory in her arms, the one-year-old babbling and holding the woman's face as giggles erupted from her. The red head was singing to her child and moving them in silly ways, encouraging even more laughter from the little one._

 _"Who run the world? GIRLS!" Chloe sang, jumping when she said 'girls'. "Who run the world?"  
_

 _"GIRLS!" Beca sang/screamed from the entrance, making Chloe stop and Rory screech in delight._

 _"Mommy's home!" Chloe cheered, placing the child on her feet and waiting for her to take wobbly steps to the entrance._

 _"Look at my girls," Beca gushed when the two came to the entrance. Rory instantly picked up speed and hurried to the embrace of her mommy, squealing when kisses hit her cheek and neck._

 _"How was work?" Chloe asked, allowing a few kisses to be pressed to her cheek and lips playfully._

 _"It was okay, but this is way better," Beca said, exaggerating the word 'way' to the little one who smacked her cheeks playfully._

 _"You brought the cake," Chloe commented as she took the flat cake off the entrance table._

 _"Of course. Did you think I would forget?" The brunette questioned, feigning hurt as she patted her side for Charlie to follow and moved to the kitchen._

 _"Well, you almost left Rory in the shopping cart at Target the other day-"_

 _"Hey, we promised not to speak of this in front of the child who can later blame me for being a terrible mother."  
_

 _"Don't be ridiculous, Bec," Chloe said as she uncovered the birthday cake. "She will never blame you for being a terrible – what the heck?"_

 _"What's wrong?" Beca asked, approaching her wife who was staring down at the cake._

 _"Really Beca? Swear words on a one-year-old's birthday cake?"_

 _"Shit I didn't think they'd write that down…"_

 _"Excuse me?" The red asked, placing her hands on her hip._

 _"Well, funny story," Beca began to say, trying to lighten the mood._

 _"I'm sure it's hilarious since our baby's first birthday cake says "Happy Birthday Rory – fuck no, not that – Monkey"."_

 _"Well, I called in the order and the kid asked what I wanted it to say so I said Rory but then I remember we were doing a monkey theme so I changed it. I think the dude on the other end thought I was being legit."_

 _"Great, now Rory is going to look back at her baby pictures and see the freakin' eff word in them."_

 _"That's being a bit dramatic, Chlo," Beca said, earning a glare from her wife. She instantly raised her free hand in defense and took a step back. She switched her gaze between the cake and Chloe, looking at Rory who sat on her hip and giving a devilish grin. Taking a pudgy hand in her own she stepped forward and brought Rory close to the cake, swiping the fingers through the swear word, taking a large pile of icing up with her in the one-year-old's hand._

 _"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, Rory instantly cheering as she smashed her fists together and sent the decorative icing all over herself and her mommy._

 _"Yay! Rory saved the day!" Beca cheered, bouncing Rory who laughed and ran her hands on her mom's cheeks. "Oh god no, stop," Beca pleaded, trying to throw her head back and away from the sticky fingers._

 _"Good girl, monkey. Get your mommy," Chloe said, laughing at the scene._

 _"No, go to mama. Get mama," Beca instantly handed Rory over, dropping the child mid hold so then Chloe had no other choice but to hold her._

 _"That's not fair!" The redhead protested, a small hand hitting her mouth._

 _Beca laughed as she grabbed a towel to wipe her face, going over to help her wife soon after._

 _"Well," the brunette began, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Chloe's, instantly licking the icing away. "You taste very good now."_

 _"Shut up," Chloe laughed, giving Beca a second kiss before Rory grabbed her cheek for attention.  
"ef-Uck!" _

_Both Beca and Chloe gawked at the child, the red-head turning to look at her wife with the harshest glare she could muster._

 _"Yay, Rory's first curse word," Beca weakly tried to enthuse, making jazz hands._

 _"ef-UCK!"_

~.~,~

A week after Rory's second cycle the family were back in Dr. Ryker's office, the child already receiving a round of imaging and tests in order to determine the next course of action. She still had two more cycles, four treatments, but if things were going well she may need less treatment or none at all.

Dr. Ryker's face when he entered told both parents that they weren't going to be fortunate enough to receive the news they wanted.

"So, her cancer has spread and it is more aggressive than before."

Beca shut her eyes, her ears taking in the sound of Chloe crying as Dr. Ryker tried to console them with his words. She was glad they sat the little girl down with a movie in the corner of the office. Neither were strong enough to explain their tears to their daughter at the moment.

"This was supposed to help her. How did it make it worse?" Beca questioned, finally opening her eyes and releasing the long stream of tears she tried to hold back.

"Her cancer is a lot more aggressive than anyone could've predicted. Her chemo needs to be stronger in order to combat this."

"How much can she take, though?" Chloe asked, her voice broken and raw.

"She's a strong girl. It'll take a greater toll on her body but she can make it."

"And the lumps?" Beca pressed, hoping those went away or were showing signs of disappearing on her own.

"The one behind her ear grew, she has a new one under one of her ribs on her left side, and there are four in the same area by her right collar bone."

"Can the increase in chemo help?"

"No. I want those surgically removed. The ones by her ear and collarbone should go easily, but it's the one right under her rib that is a concern. We can try to remove it by going around the bone but with such a small space to work it would be easier to break away the bone and go straight in."

"You want to break her rib?" Beca asked, looking to her wife who paled significantly.

"She'll be under the whole time and if the proper precautions are taking it should heal nicely."

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?"

"For Rory's sake, no, but I can't force you to sign for the surgery."

Beca looked to her daughter, the little one bundled in a blanket due to a severe bout of chills today. "She's in so much pain," the woman whispered, her innards raging with this anger that she couldn't magically fix her little girl.

"More pain may just save her life, though," Dr. Ryker said, getting the papers ready for the women to sign.

"She needs it, Becs. I want my little girl to live a long life and if that means a painful surgery and a lot of chemo then so be it. We can hold her and try to take the pain away as best as possible, but we can't protect her from her own body."

"Yeah. So, when is the surgery set for?"

"Next Wednesday. I know she would be receiving chemo that day but that can administer that while she's recovering. Unlike last time, she'll need to stay in the hospital for a few nights to make sure her system reacts well to the new therapy and that the surgery sites are healing well with no infection."

"Okay. We'll sign," Beca finally caved, taking the offered pen and signing the designated spots, allowing Chloe to do the same.

"Just bring her to the surgical unit of Children's Hospital at 7am. We'll go from there," Dr. Ryker placed a tissue box closer to the pair while organizing his notes. He took everything into his arms and went to say his goodbyes to Rory briefly before exiting his office.

"We going home?" Rory asked her mommies, getting off her chair and approaching the desk.

"Yeah, monkey. Time to go home," Beca said, brushing her fingers of the head of her girl.

Rory jumped happily and grabbed her moms hands. "Let's go home, mommies!"

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	17. Chapter 17 - Trial and Error

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17  
Trial and Error**

December 6th, 2020  
One week later…

"Hey guys, I brought coffee."

Beca and Chloe looked up from the hospital bed and each gave a weak smile at Emily's direction, accepting the paper coffee cups gratefully.

"How is she?" the pregnant woman asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of Rory.

"In pain. She hasn't been awake long enough to actually tell us how to help, though," Chloe explained, adjusting the nubbins in her toddler's nose.

"Any word on when she can go home?"

"Not really. Her surgeon suggested a night or two should be enough but her temp is up so it may be longer," Beca explained, sipping her coffee.

"At least the lumps are out. Plus they put a port so she doesn't have to get prodded with multiple needles every chemo treatment," Emily said, nodding to the new port sight that was covered with a bandage just under the collarbone of the three-year-old.

"Yeah. Today they noticed her veins weren't holding up too well so they added this to list of things to do. They'll use it next treatment."

"How's the baby, Em?" Chloe questioned, hoping a change in subject would lift her very broken spirits.

"Only a month left," the tall brunette said, rubbing her belly with a loving touch. "I can't wait for her to meet her cousin Rory."

"Her?" Beca gawked, shocked that her fellow Bella allowed the gender to slip.

"Crap-" the girl cursed, tossing her head back and sighing. "Well, yeah. It's a girl. I wanted to keep it a secret from Rory especially because I knew she wanted a girl cousin."

"She's going to be very excited," Chloe promised, chuckling at the state of her pregnant friend who was shaking her head in shame. "And don't worry about the pregnancy brain. I had the worse when I was pregnant with Rory."

"Oh god! It was ridiculous. Chloe once got in the car while I was loading it with groceries and almost reversed right over me," Beca said, laughing at her wife who took on a pouty lip.

"I still feel bad about that."

"I know you do, baby," Beca continued to laugh, however, as she tugged her wife into her side and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thankfully I haven't done that but I have certainly driven to a store and forgotten what I need in the first place. Benji has received too many phone calls from my end asking what I needed to buy, which he obviously wouldn't know because he can't read my mind."

"It passes," Chloe reassured, snuggling closer to Beca.

"So names?" Beca asked Emily, now knowing that her friend was going to have a little girl of her own that needed a name.

"Benji and I really like Harper."

"That's cute," Chloe cooed.

"How'd you come up with Rory's name?"

"Well, Chlo really wanted to name her Rose, and I wanted something a little longer."

"We got into that really heated argument, do you remember?"

"Oh god, it was so bad. I had to sleep in the basement studio for like three nights."

"Over a name?" Emily questioned.

"Yup. I blame it on my hormones, to be honest, but I was really angry with Becs."

"How'd you fix it?" Emily prodded, hoping her prompting of good thoughts made the mothers forget of their current predicament for a moment.

"I did my research and started making a new playlist for Chloe and the baby. I titled it 'Florence Rose,' which basically means blooming rose," Beca explained, looking to her daughter and smiling. "I had three days to work on it and then I played it through the house speakers and eventually Chloe came to find me. I showed her the name and she went into hysterics-"

"Again, it was probably the hormones."

"Nonetheless, we both agreed that Florence would be her name. Rory for short. It was a beautiful day when she came into this world," Beca said, getting teary-eyed.

"I hope I can be half as amazing with my little one as your guys are with Rory," Emily said, earning grateful smiles from her friends.

"You'll do great, Em," Chloe promised. "That little girl is very lucky to have you and Benji as her parents."

~.~.~

Two days later…

Rory was sat up in her hospital bed, her fingers pulling a peanut butter sandwich into small bits, which she slowly put in her mouth.

"Not too hungry, are you?" Dr. Ryker asked the girl, earning semi-blank stare and shake of a head from the toddler. "Eat what you can," he said, turning to look at Beca and Chloe who were packing up the child's things. "So I'm prescribing her some extra anti-nausea meds due to yesterday's events."

Rory had a terrible bout of vomiting the day before, the child retching her stomach contents a solid 10 times, even with medication, before she passed out, scaring the crap out of her parents.

"Should they help for the next chemo session?" Beca inquired, accepting the prescription paper.

"Most likely. Her body is trying to adjust to all of these new medications so again, we're back to the trial and error stage."

"I hate this stage," Chloe grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard on all of you," Dr. Ryker said sincerely, looking to the very lethargic child on the bed who had taken to crumbling her bread crust.

"That's the sickest I've ever seen her," Beca said, chewing her lip. "Even if it was her regular chemo treatment she is never this hallow two days after."

"Her body is exhausted. She just needs extra rest."

"I just want my little girl to smile," Chloe began, her lip trembling as Beca took her hand as a comforting motion.

"Give her a few more days," Dr. Ryker suggested, signing the forms to release Rory. "Give me a call if you have any questions and remember to rush her to the ER if she starts to have a fever again."

"Thanks, Dr. Ryker," Beca said for herself and her wife, making sure all of the little girl's things were in order before she approached the bed and offered her hands towards Rory. "Ready to go home?"

Rory groggily moved her head and took a moment to look between her mommy's face and her mommy's hands before the words registered in her head and she nodded an agreement.

Beca carefully lifted the girl and allowed her to get settled on her shoulder before a blanket was placed onto her chest area by Chloe to keep Rory warm.

"Charlie misses you, monkey. Are you excited to see him?" Chloe asked, trying to get something out of her daughter.

Rory didn't respond. She didn't even move.

"He's going to be very excited to see you," Beca said after a minute, giving Chloe a look of sadness before both made sure they had everything and headed in the direction of the exit.

The drive home was quiet, except for the sound of Rory sucking her thumb, which was a stronger growing habit.

Entering the house caused Charlie to bark in joy as he bounded towards his humans but was stopped short by Beca who tried to placate him while Chloe moved Rory upstairs to the master bedroom.

As the red head situated her mini look a like in the large bed, Beca organized various things in the kitchen, made sure she was on time for Rory's next round of meds, and got the little girl a cup of water before moving upstairs.

Charlie tried to follow her into the room but she knew Rory was in too much pain to play so she kept him outside the door, earning a few whimpers of protest.

"Hi, monkey butt," She said, placing the cup on the nightstand. Rory was curled on her side, her top bare and cheeks coated in tears as she probably felt too much strain in her ribs to change. Chloe was running her nails over the bare back, trying to bring comfort to the silent child.

"It's going to be okay, Rory. Mommies are here," Beca promised, laying opposite of Rory and locking her deep blue eyes with the greying crystal blue that once matched Chloe's.

Rory didn't respond. She didn't even move.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	18. Chapter 18 - Ignorance is Bliss

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18  
Ignorance is Bliss**

December 23rd, 2020

Three days after Rory's third cycle (sixth treatment), aka the cycle with the strongest chemo, Beca and Chloe were bustling around the house setting up for Christmas.

Chloe's family was going to fly in from Florida on Christmas Eve and Beca's dad and stepmom were going to arrive the day after Christmas. The house wasn't going to be too crazy this year, seeing as the Bella's were going to swing by in small increments as to not overwhelm Rory with too many people at once.

Chloe was in the process of icing snowflake cookies with light blue icing when Beca entered the kitchen, arms stacked full with empty boxes that once contained decorations for the front lawn.

"Someone woke up from her nap," the brunette informed her wife, nodding behind herself to Rory who trudged into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her bunny tucked under her arm. She shivered fiercely and croaked out a hello to her mama.

"You cold, monkey?" Chloe asked, putting down the icing bag and wiping her hands with a kitchen cloth before crouching by her little girl.

"Yeah," Rory replied, rubbing her nose into her bunny to warm it.

Chloe glanced around the kitchen and was grateful to see a toque on the opposite counter. Rory probably left it there at breakfast and neither mother realized.

"Here, babygirl," Chloe said, standing up and grabbing the hat before returning to her girl and slipping the soft material over the shaved head. "Wanna help me with the cookies?"

"Kay," Rory agreed, allowing herself to be picked off the ground and sat on the center of the kitchen island, right in front of the cookies. "Mama, mouth tastes yucky."

"Let me fix that for you," Chloe moved to the drawer by the fridge and opened it, grabbing a handful of the hard candies from the bag of sweets as well as the smoothie that was tucked inside the fridge. "Here are some candies, but you can't just eat that and nothing else. Please drink some of the smoothie, okay?"

Rory nodded as she pulled the clear wrapper off her strawberry hard candy and quickly popped it in her mouth.

"Are you excited to see papa and gammy tomorrow?" The redhead asked, picking up her icing and cookie to resume her work.

"They bring, Wilma?" Rory asked, blinking her dry eyes.

"Not this year, babes. Wilma is staying with her dog friends," Chloe explained, feeling bad that Rory wouldn't see her second favourite dog next to Charlie. Beca and Chloe had to ask that Chloe's parents didn't bring their dog this year due to Rory's condition. Charlie's hair was already causing the girl to sniffle more often, especially due to her own little nose hairs falling away and allowing all sorts of dust up her nose.

"Can I see pictures?" Rory asked, grabbing at another candy.

"Few sips of smoothie please," Chloe said, stopping her daughter. "And of course you can. I'm sure gammy and papa would have a ton to share with you."

"How's it going in here?" Beca asked, reappearing from what Chloe assumes was the garage.

"We're just chatting and eating some candy," Chloe said, smiling to her daughter who put down the smoothie after taking a good three sips from it.

"Ohh candy. Well aren't you a lucky girl, miss Rory?" Beca asked, making a face to Rory and earning a small smile.

"We're almost out of the hard candy. Plus we need a few things from target and Costco," Chloe said, gathering the wrappers from beside Rory to dispose of them.

"Well, I can go. Why don't you write me a list and I'll swing by those places."

"I was actually thinking we could go as a family," Chloe said, chewing her lip. In hindsight, the mother hadn't been anywhere except the house and the cancer center. Beca was occasionally popping by work, but at least she had time around other humans.

"Are you sure she'd be okay?" Beca asked, glancing at Rory who looked so much smaller than either could remember.

"I mean, we can't keep her cooped up in here. Plus, we'll wipe down the carts so she won't catch anything and we can bundle her up to keep her warm. She needs to leave this house, Bec."

Beca nodded and paused a minute before agreeing. "I see what you mean. She has been stuck inside for too long. The both of you have. Why don't we go shopping, maybe let her pick out a few toys, and if she seems up to it we can get dinner outside."

"That sounds amazing," Chloe sighed out, wrapping Beca in a hug.

"You know you can always tell me if you need a break, Chlo. You don't need to use Rory as a way to leave the house," Beca said softly as she held her wife close and pressed small kisses on the side of her neck.

"I just can't leave her," Chloe sighed, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Hey, no one said anything about leaving her. While I'm at work you're here, but I'm not there all the time. Even if it's to go visit Aubrey or any of the other Bella's for a few hours, I wouldn't mind being with the monkey on my own."

Chloe nodded and stepped back from the embrace, giving her wife a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Bec."

"Of course, my love. Now let's get a move on before Costco closes," Beca said, beginning to gather the baking things to clean and put away.

"Here, let me do that. Go and dress Rory in something warmer," Chloe said, playfully bumping her wife with her hip so she could take over the washing of the baking utensils.

"Alrighty, come on monkey butt. Time to go shopping," Beca said, playfully tickling Rory's sides before pulling her into her arms.

"More candy?" Rory asked, pointing to her mouth that had what Beca assumed was two sweets.

"At the rate you inhale them, yes," Beca said, winking at her little girl before climbing the stairs.

She moved to the child's room and placed the girl on her feet, heading over to the closet to grab a sweater and jacket, stopping by the dresser to grab some socks and mittens for the girl.

Beca moved the blanket from around Rory and adjusted the white tank top and black leggings the girl wore before adding the layers, not minding that the child didn't have a real shirt underneath. The problem with Rory was that she currently had phases of being either far too hot or far too cold. Right now she was freezing, but something told Beca that her daughter would be sobbing due to her body overheating in a manner of hours. Having layers that were light underneath just made life so much easier for everyone when it came to this rollercoaster of bodily temperature.

"Did Santa get my letter?" Rory asked as she yawned and held onto her mom's shoulders for stability as she had her socks slipped on.

"Of course. You've been such a good girl this year. I don't see why you won't get the things you wanted."

"Gammy and papa not bringing Wilma," Rory informed her mom.

"You'll see her in the summer when we go to Florida."

"Beach?" Rory asked hopefully, her greying eyes lightening up a tad. Beca was missing the vibrant blue they once were.

"Anything for you, Rory."

~.~.~

"Mama, look at that Santa," Rory said, pointing to the inflatable Santa in an aisle for outdoor decorations in Target. Chloe laughed at the jolly giant and poked her daughter's nose.

"Should we make mommy buy it for our house?"

"Uh-uh. No way. I'm going to get stuck setting it up and then it's going to eat me," Beca said, placing the natural laundry detergent into the cart.

"Mommy, that's silly," Rory commented, earning a scrunched up nose from her mom.

"No, that Santa is silly," Beca argued, blowing a quick raspberry on Rory's cheek to elicit a tiny squeal from the girl. "What else do we need Chlo?"

"I was thinking we could get Charlie a sweater to wear on Christmas."

"Yeah," Rory agreed, nodding her head.

"Our poor dog is going to be humiliated," Beca sighed, shaking her head but leading the pair to the dog aisle despite her inner protests.

"Which one, monkey?" Chloe asked, pulling up three different sweater styles.

"That one," The small girl declared, pointing to a black, white, and red sweater with a giant penguin splayed over the back.

"Great choice, lovey!"

"We need to make it clear to Charlie that I had no part in this," Beca said, taking over the pushing of the cart as Chloe moved to grab a few treats for the golden retriever. "Oh, we need to get Rory some new socks," Chloe suddenly remembered, hurrying off to the clothes section, leaving her wife and kid behind.

"Your mama is crazy," Beca informed Rory, making a silly face to support her point.

"Nu-uh," Rory disagreed, shaking her head and making a face to copy her mom's.

"Make that face long enough and it'll freeze like that," the brunette warned, earning wide eyes in response. The music producer laughed at that and eventually found her wife, the redhead holding ten different socks in one grip as she lightly drew a finger over a duck on the center of an infant onsie. Beca quickly pulled out her phone and opened a game for Rory to play before looking back to Chloe.

"Hey, babe," Beca began, moving away from the front of the cart and approaching her wife. She carefully took the socks and dropped them into the basket behind her before tilting her head to catch the light blue eyes of Chloe. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, offering a tight smile. "I was just um… she was so small," the redhead began, chewing her lip to keep from crying. She couldn't fathom how a small onsie made her cry, but it sure as heck was doing a great job at it. "Before that doctors appointment, when nothing changed, Aubrey and I were talking about the kids. I was going to suggest we have another baby the next day but them Dr. Reynolds found the lumps and Rory had all these tests."

"It got pretty hectic, didn't it?" Beca asked, padding a tear away from her wife's cheek with her thumb.

"I just sometimes wish we were back on that day. You know that saying, 'ignorance is bliss'? I miss our normal life. Is that wrong of me to say?"

"No. I miss it too. But even if we were back on that day before the appointment, we'd have to find out about the lumps eventually. And the cancer. And we'd have to sit through treatment after treatment, watch our girl get sick and then better only to get sick again week after week. These are the hard parts of life and we have to face them. I'm so grateful that I have you by my side through it all, and I'm so grateful that we have a daughter as strong as Rory."

Chloe smiled lightly and nodded, squeezing Beca's hand. "I love you, Bec."

"I love you too, Chlo. And I promise you, once Rory is better we will have another beautiful baby. An amazing little person who will have two mommies walking along side them through all the hard times."

"I'd like that," The redhead agreed, laughing lightly when a kiss landed on her nose and then lips.

"Let's get our monkey home and set up the guest rooms for our parents. We've got a long week of family ahead of us, Mrs. Beale-Mitchell."

"I'm okay with that as long as you're beside me."

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	19. Chapter 19 - Night Before Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19  
Night Before Christmas**

"Can you see gammy and papa?" Chloe asked as she held Rory on her hip, lifting the girl up a little higher to see the faces of the people arriving from the national flights.

"Nope," Rory said, scanning the swarm of people a little bit longer before bouncing in delight. "There!" She demanded, pointing at the older couple that walked through the doors, pushing a cart stacked full of luggage (a majority of the bags probably full of gifts).

"Go say hi," Beca encouraged as Chloe placed Rory down and allowed her to gleefully walk to her grandparents.

"Look at my grandbaby!"

"Gammy," Rory giggled, hugging the woman around the legs. Her papa soon swooped her into the air, hugging her close as the two mothers of the child approach.

"Hi mom," Chloe said, wrapping her mom in a tight hug.

"My beautiful, Chloe."

"Hey, Frank, how are you?" Beca asked the older man, smiling as Rory playfully tugged his ears.

"I'm wonderful, Beca. How are you?" Frank asked, giving the woman a side hug as he continued to entertain his granddaughter.

"I'm good," the brunette said honestly, her smile growing when her mother in law approached and wrapped her in a large hug.

"Hi, Janice."

"My gorgeous, Beca," Janice said, making both of the younger women snicker as she used the same greeting for the both of them. "How're you holding up, sweetheart?"

"I'm alright. Chloe and I are taking everything as it comes right now."

"She'll be okay," Janice promised, squeezing the woman a little tighter before letting her go.

"Gammy, look at my hair!" Rory demanded, pointing to her uncovered head. Janice chuckled at the sight despite the growing lump in her chest. Rory's short hair had begun to thin, making it patchy and slightly stringy in some places. Thankfully the girl was oblivious to this; however, she did have to wipe tiny pieces of hair from her face every morning ever since it's started.

"Well don't you look cool," Janice commented, offering to carry the girl who instantly reached out for her.

"So, unfortunately, paparazzi's lurking around. The new album I've been producing is dropping in a few weeks so they've been a little clingier. We parked pretty close by if you guys want to go ahead and avoid the chaos," Beca offered, taking the toque from Rory and slipping it over the child's head again.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Beca," Frank said, waving off his daughter in law with a laugh.

"Alrighty then. Just ignore them. They're pretty harmless as long as you don't let them pester you."

"Come on, Rory. We have to go outside," Chloe said, opening her arms with a blanket so then she could re-wrap the girl.

"Burrito time," Rory giggled, allowing herself to be snuggled in her blanket before she was rested against her mama. "Flash lights?" Rory inquired, looking outside where the paparazzi paced around.

"Just a little bit, monkey. Just don't look at the lights, okay?"

"Kay, mama," Rory instantly snuggled her face into the crook of Chloe's neck, the group of four moving forward once this happened and heading for the exit.

As soon as they stepped outside the paparazzi stepped forward, albeit a tad more polite than normal.

"How're you doing Beca?" One of the men asked, snapping a picture of the music producer.

"I'm doing pretty well, how're all of you?" She asked politely, taking Chloe into her side in order to keep an eye on both of her girls.

"Good," the paparazzi chorused, taking a moment to snap some more pictures.

"How's your daughter?" One of them ventured, mindful of the question and how personal it was.

Beca swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded before looking at the man. "She's alright. We're going to have some lovely family time this Christmas and just celebrate as best we can."

"Can you tell us anything about your new album with Marian Hill?"

Beca chuckled and pulled out her car key, unlocking the doors and moving to open her trunk while Chloe went to settle Rory in her car seat.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait to see it like everyone else."

"Is it true you're signing Ed Sheeran?"

"He'd be incredible to work with but, again, my lips are sealed," Beca said, assisting Frank in loading the car. Once everything was put away she smiled at the group and wished them happy holidays before climbing into the drivers seat, Frank beside her as Janice and Chloe sat in the back row with Rory between them.

"They were nice," Rory chimed as her mommy reversed the car and headed for the exit.

"Well, they know that the bright flashes scare you, so they were being kind," Chloe said, brushing her thumb along Rory's cheek. She was catching herself doing these absent-minded strokes every so often.

"Santa gonna bring them toys for being nice," Rory said knowingly, making everyone laugh.

"Just like you, monkey."

~.~.~

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Rory took her regular four-hour nap after lunch, and willingly ate her yogurt cup with her meds. She even sat through dinner and made an effort to eat each forkful of rice or chicken her mommy offered her. Aside from the teeth brushing that sent the girl into a small fit, bed time went off without a hitch, and Chloe and Beca found themselves curling up in each others embraces by 10pm, and unusually early time for the couple.

"This is new," Chloe whispered as she shied away from Beca's nose that was tickling her neck.

"Well, it's Christmas tomorrow and we don't have to slave over bills or anything like we always do. Plus, Frank and Janice cleaned the kitchen, which shaved like a full half hour off our nighttime schedule."

"Nighttime schedule," Chloe snickered, turning on her side to look at her wife. "What are we, seniors?"

"Well, I have noticed you've been going a little gray-"

"Shut up!" Chloe laughed as she smacked Beca's fingers away from touching the root of her red hair.

"I'm kidding. You still have gorgeous red hair," Beca promised, winking at her wife before she shuffled a little closer and pressed her lips onto the other woman's. The simple peck quickly turned into a heated kiss, both women grasping to one another as they tried to get the upper hand. Chloe managed to roll Beca onto her back and laid over the shorter woman, feeling fingers trail along her hips, pushing her pajama shirt up little by little.

"I've missed you," Beca said as Chloe broke their kisses and moved them down the jaw and neck of her love.

"Not as much as I've missed you," Chloe replied, sitting up and straddling Beca, her hands pushing the shirt of her wife up until it got stuck under her shoulders.

Beca instantly sat up as well, allowing her shirt to get flung off before she returned the favour and removed Chloe of her top.

The brunette instantly pulled her wife flush against her chest, mouths gravitating towards one another in a heated make out.

Beca's nails racked down the redhead's back and rested on her backside, fingers tugging at the remaining clothing as a signal that they were both far too covered.

Chloe instantly got off her wife and stripped her lower half while Beca did the same, both returning to their original position, this time the music producer flat on her back and Chloe slowly moving her way down her body.

Fingers gripped bed sheets and each other, the women finding a rhythm that consistently existed between them. After weeks of pent of sexual frustration, it was no surprise that both quickly got off on their actions, however, they made sure to spend as much time as possible just admiring each curve and line of one another's body.

Finally, at 3am both redressed and moved downstairs to set up for the following morning, making sure Santa left behind all of the gifts in the right places and ate all of his cookies. Just as the two women set up to bunker down for the night a painfully loud cry broke through the silence.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	20. Chapter 20 - Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20  
Pain**

 _| January 22nd, 2018 |_

 _"Come on, Rory. Take one step for mama," Beca pleaded, holding her 10-month daughter on her feet by grasping the tiny hands in her own. Chloe sat three feet away from the two, offering supportive hands as the mothers tried to allow their girl to walk._

 _Rory was showing signs of wanting to try walking for quite some time, pulling herself up with chairs and toys, however, she hadn't quite figured out the actual movement of her feet yet, leading them to where they currently sat._

 _"You've got it, monkey!" Chloe encouraged, clapping her hands in hopes that the little girl would let go of her mommy's hands to copy the well-learned action._

 _Rory eagerly did as Chloe hoped, squealing as she brought her chubby fists together to make clapping sounds. Her legs moved at that point, shuffling her a little closer to Chloe before her swaying body fell back and she landed on her bum._

 _"That was a step!"_

 _"She took her first step!"_

 _Both Chloe and Beca jumped with delight, earning loud giggles from their daughter who watched with gleeful eyes._

 _"We're so proud of you, monkey butt," Beca proclaimed, swinging the baby into the air before she brought her down to blow raspberries into her tummy._

 _"Soon she'll be bounding all over this place," Chloe said dreamily, her mind conjuring all of the fun adventures the three would share once the little one could run around and lead her mommies all over the place._

 _| July 19th, 2019 |_

 _Two-year-old Rory was certainly a mini firecracker. This would be a cute way of describing the girl, had it not meant what it did to her mothers._

 _Beca and Chloe were once excited about their child's growing mobility, but now it was getting out of hand as Rory was known to dead sprint out of nowhere and end up in precarious situations, mostly ones where she trips over Charlie or lands in her toy box unexpectedly._

 _Thankfully the toddler never got injured too terribly, except for a few bumps and bruises, and both mothers were hoping they could instill a sense of caution into their daughter before actual bloodshed would occur._

 _Late into the evening Beca and Chloe began to clean dishes that they've ignored for a large majority of the day, the task requiring two people due to the sink overflowing with cutlery, cups, plates, and serving dishes that were in need of a good scrub before going into the dishwasher._

 _The two had set up their two-year-old in the living room to watch a movie, making sure that she was comfortable with Charlie seated beside her on the floor before returning to the kitchen to start cleaning. Chloe was busy wiping away grime from the dishes and Beca was off to the side loading the dishwasher machine and packing away leftovers when the giggling began._

 _Rory had begun to play with Charlie, a common occurrence that didn't require much worry._

 _The giggling continued, dragging a few light chuckles from Beca and Chloe every so often before a loud thud was heard. Both mothers froze and locked eyes, hoping that the following sound wouldn't be what they both were expecting._

 _Almost immediately after a scream broke through the house, both women dropping their tasks as they ran into the living to see the horrific sight._

 _Rory was on the ground by the coffee table, her head pouring with blood as she sobbed loudly. Somehow the baby-proofed edge on the corner of the table had been torn free, which probably led to Rory running into it and splitting her head._

 _"Holy shit," Beca said, her eyes widening as she froze. She wasn't all too great when it came to handling blood._

 _"Go grab a towel!" Chloe demanded, instantly picking her daughter off the ground and holding her hand over the gash on the right side of her forehead, eliciting a loud screech of protest from Rory._

 _The music producer disappeared upstairs, her feet thundering on the ceiling above the living room before she was back downstairs with a stack of towels at hand._

 _"Here," she pulled the towel from the top of the pile and instantly put it over her very bloody child's head._

 _"How did that come off?" Chloe questioned, pointing to the corner of the coffee table. She tried to avoid looking at the pool of blood on the carpet below it. They were going to have to replace that later._

 _"Either she's really fucking strong or the stupid baby proofers didn't screw the damn thing in," Beca said, running her hand under the bottom to find that the corner piece was never in fact secured and was just holding on with its self-grip._

 _"This is pretty deep," Chloe said, peeling away the already very bloodied towel to see the bright red gash. "We should go to the hospital."_

 _Beca didn't hesitate to gather more towels and her car keys before leading her wife and child out to the car._

 _At the hospital Rory was treated almost immediately, her wound being numbed before it was stitched shut with 5 sutures._

 _Aside from her initial hysteria, Rory was a very brave patient, the doctor complementing the young one on having a high pain tolerance._

 _"I've encountered very few two-year-olds who didn't scream when I injected them in the head with the numbing agent. You've got a strong kid."_

~.~.~

The screaming that echoed through the house startled all of the occupants, everyone moving towards Rory's room where the pained crying occurred.

"Ma-ma," Rory chocked out as she withered in her bed, gripping at her arms and sides.

"What's wrong, baby. Tell me where it hurts," Chloe said, sitting on the bed while Beca turned on the lamp beside the bed. Both noticed the wet patch beneath their daughter. She'd obviously wet the bed.

"Owie!" Rory cried out, holding her ribs before her hands grabbed her leg. It looked as if she couldn't find where the pain was.

"Should we take her to the ER?" Beca asked, running her hand over the three-year-old's head.

"I don't know," Chloe stressed, trying to identify the best way to handle this. The ER had far too many germs for Rory's immune system.

"She's not running a fever," Beca said, her hand feeling for warmth but only finding the normal cool skin.

"What hurts, Rory? Please, tell me."

"Every-th-ing," Rory got out, whimpering as she rolled onto her other side to alleviate some pain.

"The chemo causes painful aches," Janice commented from her place at the doorframe. "Your grandma used to have the worst aches, especially at night. Grandpa used to get her to take hot baths. Do you remember, Chloe?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, recounting how her ill grandma used to always complain of her fingers feeling stiff throughout the day. The woman would always take baths and would speak of how good her husband was to her by helping her each time. It had completely slipped her mind that her grandma went through similar struggles as her child. The stored away knowledge was suddenly becoming handy. "Rory, why don't we go take a bath, huh? We need to relax your muscles."

Rory nodded and groaned loudly when she was lifted into the arms of her mom, her body stiffening, which aggravated the aches.

"Your dad and I will clean her bed. Go take care of her," Janice said, kissing her daughter's head before sending her off.

Beca and Chloe moved to the master bathroom where they set up the tub and striped Rory down. The little one sat in the water for a few minutes before her whining picked up again. She was exhausted and wanted to lie down, but couldn't do so in the tub.

"Can you get in with her?" Chloe asked Beca, hoping that her wife could hold the girl so she wouldn't be forced to sit up any longer.

"Yeah, of course," Beca quickly rid herself of her clothing and tied up her hair into a bun before joining her little girl, instantly laying the child over her chest and rubbing out the aching back muscles.

"Is this helping?" Chloe asked, her fingers swishing through the hot water as Rory finally relaxed and breathed deeply.

"Yeah," the girl agreed, nodding off slowly as sleep tried to drag her away.

"I'm glad," the redhead replied, running her fingers over Rory's face as a way to soothe her to sleep. Her fingers ran over the slight scar that ran through the end of Rory's disappearing right eyebrow.

It only occurred to her how much pain her daughter was in if it led to the hysterical reaction that was only seen nearly two years ago when the scar came to be. If the chemo was doing this it meant her daughter was in pain. It meant her daughter was suffering.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	21. Chapter 21 - It's Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21  
It's Christmas**

After the late night/early morning events, the family of three slept in until nearly noon, a text message from Aubrey wishing the family a Merry Christmas causing Chloe to stir first as she blindly tried to locate her phone. She cracked an eye open and managed to grab her phone, smiling at her best friend's text, replying with something similar before turning to look at her wife and daughter. Rory was laid out sideways, her head on Beca's stomach and feet just barely brushing Chloe's side.

The mother wasn't quite sure how she ended up in that position, but it was certainly an interesting one.

"Wake up, my loves. It's Christmas," Chloe said softly, rubbing a hand over Rory's stomach while leaning over to kiss Beca on the lips.

"Did Santa come?" Rory asked as she slowly woke up, her fist rubbing her eye as she released a yawn.

"I think so, baby. We have to go check," Chloe explained, all the while running her fingers through Beca's hair. The brunette was slower to come around and her wife was trying hard to suppress laughter at the sight on her nose scrunching. "You need to wake up mommy."

"Mommy," Rory hummed, rolling onto her stomach and mashing her face into Beca's stomach. "It's morning."

"More like lunch time," Chloe said, giving Beca one more kiss before she stood up from bed. "I'm going to get your meds ready, monkey."

"Morning, little bug," Beca whispered as she cracked an eye open and glanced down at her daughter, rubbing the girl's head in soothing strokes.

"Morning, mommy."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Lil' bit."

"That's good," the music producer sighed, sitting up and lifting the girl up from under her armpits. "I think you're getting longer, monkey."

"Growing up," Rory said, looking to her feet. "I'm gonna be as tall as papa one day."

"Are you now?" the brunette asked with a laugh, thinking of her tiny daughter growing to be the size of her 6"4 father in law.

"Maybe I ask Santa to make me tall for Christmas next year."

"You're a silly butt, you know that?"

~.~.~

After a lunch and a movie in the living room to celebrate Christmas, Rory finally broke and began to beg to open her gifts that were piled up under the tree.

"You know we do gifts after dinner," Chloe reminded, snickering when Rory bounced on her toes in anticipation.

"But that's far," Rory said, her eyes widening as she tried to figure out how time stood between now and the end of dinner.

"Sorry, monkey," Chloe said, looking to Beca who was dying with trying to suffocate her laughter.

"But mama," Rory said, looking almost desperate. Beca finally busted out into a fit of laughs as Chloe looked at their daughter with an astounded look.

"When did she become a normal kid?"

~.~.~

"I wonder what's this," Rory said, tapping the gift in front of her. It was later in the evening and the family was now seated by the tree, cups of hot chocolate around them as they all worked through their gifts.

Charlie had just received his 'ugly' Christmas sweater and was putting up a fight as Chloe put it on him, giving up when he realized there was no way out of it.

"He looks miserable," Frank said, chuckling at the dog who laid on the ground and looked up with the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"Sorry, dude. I told them not to do this," Beca said, rubbing the golden retriever's head with her toes.

"Look, mommies," Rory said, having opened the gift to see a white gift box. "It's a box."

"Monkey, there's a gift inside of it," Chloe said, sitting in front of her daughter and using her nail to break the small pieces of tape holding it shut.

"Is that from gammy and papa?" Beca asked, gathering up a bunch of trash to place off to the side.

"Yeah," Rory said, trying to grab the box lid to take it off.

"Hold on, one more piece," Chloe got all the tape off and allowed her daughter to open the box, watching the little girl's face light up as she received a puffy Rapunzel dress.

"Look!" Rory demanded, pointing to the purple Disney costume.

"Wow, Rory. That's so pretty," Chloe admired, lifting the dress up.

"Papa and I heard you liked Rapunzel so we thought this would be a nice present," Janice said, smiling when her granddaughter giggled wildly and held the dress to her chest.

"Thank you, gammy," Rory instantly wrapped her grandma in a hug, the dress still in the child's arms and she did so. "Thank you, papa," she moved on, giving her grandpa a similar squeeze before she ran to Beca to show off the dress.

"That's so pretty, Rory."

"Can I wear it when I get medicine?"

Beca thought for a moment and finally nodded, knowing it would make the girl feel better. "Of course, monkey. Anything you want."

"Alright, Rory. You've got one more gift from mommy and I," Chloe said, taking the dress to pile with the other gifts the child received. Along with the Rapunzel dress, Rory got a stuffed raccoon toy, a small easel and paint supplies, three rompers, two new toques, some Disney colouring books, and an abacus (a gift that made Rory oddly excited and proud as she wanted to start to add numbers almost immediately).

Finally, the child was handed her final gift of the evening, everyone watching with excited eyes as she got to work on the wrapping paper of the small box.

"It's so pretty," Rory whispered as she drew a finger over the item in the box.

"It's a sun charm," Beca explained. "Mama and I wanted to show you that you are the sun in our lives. You bring so much light into this world, Rory."

"Can you put it on?" Rory asked, extending her hand out with the gold necklace rested in her palm.

"Sure, baby," Chloe took the necklace and allowed her daughter to turn around before she clipped it behind her neck. Rory giggled and looked down at her chest, fingers fiddling with the gold sun. "Now I have more light!"

"Yes you do," Beca agreed, smiling brightly. "So much light."

~.~.~

The following morning Francis and Shelia arrived, both delivering last minute gifts, which included a monkey onsie and a box of 150 crayons for Rory.

To say the little girl was excited was an understatement. She dressed herself in the monkey outfit almost immediately and then proceeded to throw the Rapunzel dress on top, earning a few strange glances but no questions from any of the adults.

Finally dressed in her desired fashion, Rory hunkered down on the floor of the upstairs hallway, her new box of crayons open as she began to colour in her new books.

"Maybe you two should go on a date," Shelia commented to Beca and Chloe as the two served coffee in the kitchen.

"Oh, no Shelia. We can't do that," Chloe said, shaking her head as she put sugar and a bit of cream into her cup.

"Why not?" Janice asked, joining the conversation.

"Because of Rory," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders.

"We're here. Four adults who've raised children I might add," Shelia said.

"We don't doubt that you guys couldn't watch her for a few hours. Trust me, if she weren't sick we'd take you up on the offer, but she is and I can't imagine spending an evening for myself while she's here at home," Chloe explained, looking to Beca who nodded in agreement.

"Honey, I hope you do remember that I have experience with people who have cancer," Janice said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm a doctor for crying out loud, I've studied this kind of stuff for years!" Shelia added, noticing a slight crack in Beca's front.

"I just don't want something to go wrong. I don't want her to be without either one of us if she gets sick or doesn't feel well in general. She needs us," Beca said, her voice cracking somewhat at the end.

"We're not saying leave her for a week. We're saying leave her for two hours. Go and eat in a restaurant, have adult conversations that don't revolve around Rory or her illness. Talk about the future; remember that you three still have one. Speak about work, travel, what you love about each other. Anything! Just be together and focus on _only_ one another," Shelia explained, smiling when both women released their tense postures. They had conceded and were going to agree to the offer.

"Just two hours," Chloe said, giving all four adults a pointed look.

"And we aren't going until at least an hour after Rory's had dinner, just to make sure she doesn't get sick," Beca added, earning a noise of agreement from her wife.

"That's fine. Do whatever makes you comfortable," Janice said.

"What're you doing for your date now that dinner is off the table?" Francis asked, wrapping an arm around Shelia. Her father and stepmother's relationship once repulsed Beca, but she could now see how good they were for each other. It made her happy.

"I think I've got an idea," Beca said, chewing her lower lip as she smirked.

"I've learned to be scared whenever you get that look," Chloe commented, earning a chuckle from her wife before a kiss was pressed to her lips.

"I promise we'll have fun."

Chloe took in a deep breath and nodded, willing herself to not back out of this date no matter how much she wants to stay with Rory. She knew Beca and herself needed this.

"Okay."

~.~.~

"You're going to be good for gammy, papa, grandpa, and grandma, right?" Beca asked, holding Rory in a hug as she crouched before the pajama cladded child.

"Yup. We're gonna watch movies," Rory said, stepping back and smiling a toothy grin. Beca laughed and gave an enthusiastic nod.

"That sounds like so much fun. Mama and I are going to go spend some time together, is that alright?"

"Yeah, I like when you and mama love each other. Makes me happy," Rory explained, earning another laugh from her mom.

"Well, thank you for understanding, monkey. I love you very, very much!" Beca pressed a kiss to the child's forehead before she stood up, smiling at Chloe who began to walk down the stairs, dressed in skinny jeans and a loose white short sleeve, complemented with jewelry and ankle boots. She was simple yet Beca felt herself lose her breath almost the second she laid eyes on the woman.

"You look amazing," Beca said, making her wife beam.

"Thanks. I forgot how much fun it is to actually do my hair and makeup and dress up a little."

"Well, we should go show you off then," Beca said, taking the hand of her wife.

"Bye, mama. Love you," Rory said, allowing kisses to repeatedly land over her face before she was released.

"Love you, monkey. Be good," Chloe said, waiting for her daughter to go into the living room before she followed Beca out of the house.

The two got into Beca's black BMW M6 convertible, a car that the brunette was beyond ecstatic to purchase just a year ago after her career took off, and took off down the road, allowing the still warm LA wind to hit them as they went along.

"So where are you taking me?" Chloe asked, earning the same smirk she received a few hours ago when the idea came up in the brunette's head.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Mrs. Beale-Mitchell."

"You're terrible," Chloe huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I love you too," Beca teased, placing a gentle hand on her wife's leg and lightly drawing her nails over the fabric of the woman's jeans.

This earned a smile from the redhead as she leant over the center console and pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek.

The music producer smiled, enjoying the moment as music played through the car speakers and her wife ran light fingers over her hand and arm.

After another twenty minutes of driving, Beca pulled her car up to the building she worked, making Chloe cock and suspicious eyebrow.

"Are you here to finish an album, because this really isn't what one could consider an ideal date."

"I'm not here to work, weirdo. Come with me," Beca got out of the car, ensuring she had her pass with her as she approached the doors labeled 'Titanium Records', and put in the right code with her pass bar code. The doors gave off a beep, and clicked with the lock releasing, allowing the brunette and red head to enter, Beca going to turn off the alarm while Chloe headed for the elevators.

"Don't you guys ever worry that someone's going to break in at night?" Chloe questioned, pressing in the code for the elevator that was required for when the office was closed.

"Nah. Too many codes and numbers to remember. Someone would be stupid to even try," Beca said, getting on the elevator with her wife and hitting the button for the 25th floor, the top of the of the building and Beca's office/recording booth.

"Remember when you only had the first five floors of this place?"

"You mean, four years ago? Yes, I do. It was the tightest production company I've ever seen," Beca said, cringing when she remember the harder days of making herself a name in the business.

The two stepped out off the elevator, Beca using her key to unlock the glass door to her studio, beckoning Chloe in who was looking around the place.

"I'm proud of you. I don't think I say that too often, but this alone is an incredible achievement."

"I couldn't have done any of it without you. Even Rory. When you told me you were pregnant I went crazy with trying to get artists to sign with me. The rush and urgent push was what I needed."

"I'm glad we could be of service," Chloe said, pressing a kiss to Beca's lips before the music producer stepped back and moved towards her control panel and laptop.

"So, I've been working on something for you. We can call this a late Christmas gift. However, I'm going to need you to help me finish it."

"I'm contributing to my own gift. Are we getting that old already?"

"Please, my 27-year-old ass has still got it. Anyways, I wrote something," this perked Chloe's interest, the redhead approaching the side of her wife as she looked at the song on the laptop. "And I want you to sing it with me."

Chloe smiled with tears in her eyes, taking a moment to scan the beautiful lyrics before she nodded in agreement and wrapped Beca in a hug.

"I'd love to sing this with you."

"Okay then. Let's get your pretty butt in that booth."

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	22. Chapter 22 - Lose It All

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22  
Lose It All**

The New Year arrived, signaling the start of cycle 4 through 8. The New Year also signaled a start of Beca's promotion for the new album as well as artists approaching her to help create their new albums.

The brunette knew she shouldn't bite off more than she could chew, however, when she had Ed Sheeran, Rihanna and Halsey all come to her at once, something compelled her to agree to work with them.

It wasn't like she would work on all the albums at once, in fact she sat with all of them to systematically structure who gets what time in the studio, and which months would make the most sense for release dates. So while Beca could handle the workload, her lifestyle at home was starting to suffer, and her wife was feeling the weight of everything building up.

It was sometime mid-February, just a day after the final treatment of cycle 5, when Beca arrived home to chaos.

She instantly heard the aggressive coughing from the master bedroom, forcing her to drop everything and run up the flight of stairs, taking two at a time.

The brunette bursted through the door and found Rory sitting at the edge of the bed, a bowl in front of her as Chloe rubbed out the child's back.

Unlike the retching sounds the little girl would make due to getting sick after chemo, she was actually coughing, something that neither women wanted to happen.

"Where were you!?" Chloe demanded, talking over her daughter's pained cries.

"I was stuck in traffic. What's going on with her?" Beca asked, kneeling in front of the bed frame and putting her hands to Rory's face. The small girl inhaled sharply and cried loudly when she couldn't swallow anymore air, releasing everything with her pained groans.

"She just woke up from her nap and started having a coughing fit. I can't believe you wouldn't pick up your phone."

"Can you stop pointing out things I didn't do and just let me figure this out right now!" Beca snapped out, hands still holding the child's face as she shot a look to Chloe before she looked back to the little girl. "Baby, shh. You need to take a breath okay? I need you to try to relax. I know your lungs hurt, I know, baby. But I want you to listen to me."

"Mom-my, hel-p," Rory begged, coughing again with such severity that she gagged and retched some of her saliva into the bowl.

"Why is it pink?" Chloe asked, looking over her daughter's shoulder to the small drip of saliva in the bowl.

"Rory, open your mouth," Beca said over the growing cries, holding her daughter's jaw as she tilted her head back to look inside her mouth. When she released her, Rory coughed the hardest she's ever, more saliva flying from her mouth, this time hitting her mom's white shirt and black blazer.

"Okay, that's blood. We need to go to the ER," Beca said, not hesitating to scoop up her daughter, throw a blanket over the child's frame, and hurry down the stairs to grab her keys that she dropped on the floor.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital when she started coughing?" Beca asked Chloe as they got into the car, Beca leaving her wife and child in the back so she could drive.

"Because I knew you would flip out on me for taking her to the place without your fucking permission!" Chloe responded, rubbing Rory's chest in hopes of alleviating the pain.

"Really? That's your excuse?" Beca asked, shaking her head as she drove away from the highway, which she knew would be backed up with traffic. "How about calling 911, or even the cancer center. Why didn't you make yourself useful!"

A sudden silence fell over the car, except for the sounds of Rory's clogged up breathing and occasional cough that was coming back more and more red.

Beca knew her words were out of line. Her wife was what kept the family moving. She did everything for their daughter and didn't deserve to be treated the way Beca currently was treating her.

"I'm-"

"Just shut up, Beca!"

So the brunette shut up, chancing a glance through the rear-view mirror to see her wife, tearfully wiping their daughter's face before she used her shoulder to clear her own growing tears.

"Fuck," Beca whispered under her breath, feeling absolutely terrible for the way she behaved.

Eventually, they arrived at the ER, Chloe holding Rory close as she stepped from the parked vehicle.

"Here, let me carry-"

"Don't touch her," Chloe demanded, stepping away from Beca who nodded and grabbed the child's bunny from the backseat.

They entered the ER where Chloe instantly spoke to reception.

"Hi, my daughter, Rory, has Hodgkin's Lymphoma and is currently receiving chemo treatment. Today she woke up from her nap and started coughing. Now she's coughing up blood and we really need her to get checked by a doctor."

"Of course," the receptionist said, hitting a button by her desk before she grabbed a clipboard and placed it in front of Chloe. "We don't want her sitting out here with the others so we're going to get her set up in a quarantine room. A nurse will take you there and direct you on what to do. If you could fill that out and give it to her doctor, that would be great."

"Thank you," Chloe said, adjusting Rory on her hip and grabbing the clipboard. Beca offered to take it with a silent hand but was once more rejected. If Chloe was going to be called useless, she was going to prove just how capable she was of doing this parenting thing alone.

"Ah Olivia, thanks for coming down. We've got a little girl here who is currently receiving chemo and has started coughing blood, can you please get them set up in quarantine and have a doctor see her immediately?"

"Of course," the lady said, offering a smile as she led the mothers through the hallways full of rooms for ER patients.

Beca was surprised by how calm everyone was. It made sense since freaking out would do no one any good.

"So, what's going to happen is we're going to get Rory set up while you two get dressed in the scrubs," Olivia said, opening a door with her card and moving over to the desk, speaking to the woman a little more frantically but silently before both nodded and someone approached to take Rory from the mothers.

"Stay with mama," Rory said when Chloe began to hand her off.

"I know, love. I'll be with you in a minute. I just have to change," Chloe said, kissing her daughter's head before her weak body let go and allowed the male doctor to move her into a room.

Both Beca and Chloe stayed quiet between one another as they put light yellow paper scrubs over their clothes and washed their hands with heavy-duty soap. When deemed clean by the same nurse who led them to the quarantine, they were brought to Rory's room. The little girl was already in a hospital gown, her clothes in a bag on a chair in the corner, and her bunny in a separate one due to a risk for infection.

"So, we're just going to get an IV started in her port and take her down for an x-ray," Olivia explained, washing her hands and grabbing the IV supplies before she had Rory lay back and expose her port area.

The little girl truly hated people touching her port, but was too weak to put up a fight. A numbing cream was applied and then the needle followed, everything getting tapped down once it was completed.

After that, things started moving faster. Rory was taken for various tests, most of which neither Beca nor Chloe were allowed to be around for. She had blood drawn, and antibiotics administered before Dr. Ryker arrived with the final results.

"So Rory has pneumonia. The blood is building in her right lung and is starting to do so in her left lung as well, so I want to have that drained and blocked by performing a Bronchial artery embolization."

"Oh my god," Chloe said, placing a hand on her forehead as she looked to Rory who was half sleeping. Coughs kept interrupting her rest, making it nearly impossible to fall asleep entirely.

"What is that?" Beca asked, addressing the procedure.

"The surgery is not too hard. All I'll do is take a catheter and run it up through Rory's leg and into an artery that supplies blood to the lungs. I'll use metal coils to block the arteries that are forcing too much blood into her lungs. Other arteries will continue supplying blood and once she's better we'll either remove the coils or leave them in, depending on her levels."

"And the pneumonia?"

"Antibiotics. There isn't much we can do for that except give her medicine. At her age, pneumonia can lead to long-term issues so before you all leave I'll be prescribing her an inhaler."

"More medication?" Chloe asked, looking up the ceiling and blowing air upwards to calm herself.

"I know she's currently on seven medications," Dr. Ryker said, knowing that he prescribed all of them. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, she needs this to get better. Rory's body needs the backup medication to take care of her when her own body can't."

"It just keeps getting harder," Chloe croaked out, shifting away from Beca's touch.

"I know it does. But her tests are showing good signs. The cancer is slowly but surely weakening and going away. With all of the hard meds and chemo her body is making a difference, one that wouldn't have happened if she stayed on the lighter stuff."

"That's good," Beca sighed, glad to get some good news for once.

"I'm positive the last three cycles should be enough to get her to the end of this battle. Now I'm going to scrub and get ready," Dr. Ryker patted Chloe on her shoulder and gave Beca and apologetic look before moving leaving the two.

Beca and Chloe entered where their daughter was and each gave her a kiss and words of love before the nurses began to prep her to head to the OR.

"Rock star brave touch, monkey," Beca said, offering her hand in the special shape. Rory shakily returned it, giving a weak smile that showed her red smudged teeth and red-tinted lips. "Be brave."

And with that Rory was taken away, leaving two heartbroken mothers who were directed to go to the waiting room.

Chloe took off her scrubs and gathered her daughter's things, hurrying out of the quarantine unit with little care for Beca who was calling after her.

The red head moved towards the end of a hallway, her sobs getting louder as her legs slowed and someone grasped her shoulder to turn her around.

"Just talk to me!" Beca demanded, freezing when she saw her wife's absolutely broken expression.

"I can't- I can't – no more," Chloe begged, shaking her head as she threw the bag of clothes onto the floor and clutched the bunny wrapped in plastic a little closer to her chest.

"Chloe, talk to me," Beca begged.

"I can't!" Chloe cried out, tearing the toy from the bag and sobbing into it as she leant against the wall and broke down. "I can't do this anymore."

"Yes you can," Beca said, trying to understand what it was her wife meant.

"No – no- I'm done. I want out. I can't."

"Chloe, stop saying that!" Beca demanded, taking her wife's upper arms and looking right into the crystal blue eyes.

The redhead sobbed harder for a moment before she crumbled to the ground in a heap and cried into her knees.

"I'm listening-"

"How dare you say I'm useless!?" Chloe screamed at her wife, causing the brunette to back up slightly. "I've dedicated so much time to our daughter. I'm with her everyday, holding her, loving her, trying to make all of her fucking pain go away as her body slowly kills itself. How dare you, Beca Mitchell!? How dare you?"

"I'm sorry, Chlo. I was out of line. I didn't mean it," Beca explained, looking down at her wife with pained eyes.

"You did though," Chloe began, mustering some strength to stand up. She wiped her cheeks and sniffled before continuing, "You meant every word and you know what? Fuck you! I'm with Rory every day while you're off in that stupid recording studio working with celebrities and making music. If I'm so fucking useless as a mother then you're absolute garbage."

"That's not fair," Beca argued, shaking her head. "I need to work to make sure Rory gets her medicine, and gets her treatment, and actually has what she needs to make it to the next day. I'm paying an arm and a leg for some things, so excuse me if paying the bills makes me a bad mother. At least I was giving her something. You were with her when she started coughing and decided not to fucking deal with it until I got there. Now look where she is. Look at where we are, Chloe!"

"I hate you so much, Beca. I hate you and I can't do this anymore."

"So you're just going to leave?" Beca questioned, crossing her arms as she watched her wife grab the bag off the ground and hold the bunny a little closer.

"Well, I'm not going to stay with someone who thinks I can't be a mother to my own kid. My own flesh and blood who is DYING in my arms every day. Fuck you, Beca."

Chloe moved down to the waiting room leaving Beca to lean against the wall.

The brunette slid down the white surface and placed her head in her hands, tears cascading down her cheeks as she finally broke down.

How was she losing everything?

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	23. Chapter 23 - Keep Me Moving

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23  
Keep Me Moving**

"Are you hungry?" Beca asked Chloe, both sitting opposite of one another with Rory's bed between them. Chloe stayed silent, drawing her fingers over the sleeping child's forehead. "Chlo?"

No response.

Beca knew she deserved that.

"I'll bring you back something," the music producer finally decided, standing up and stretching her arms before exiting the room.

Chloe sighed once the woman exited, leaning back in her chair and pulling out her phone, dialing her best friends number and waiting for an answer.

 _"Hello?"_ Aubrey's voice finally broke through the hum.

"Hey Bree, I uhh- I need to talk to you," Chloe began, sniffling as the emotions came flooding back.

 _"Is Rory fine? What's wrong?"_ Aubrey questioned, probably concerned about the late call and current circumstances.

"Yeah. Rory's okay. The surgery went well and she's receiving medicine for her pneumonia," Chloe explained, updating the blonde after a series of texts she sent a few hours before. "I messed up, though. Beca and I got in a really big fight a-and I told her I hated her. I told her I was done."

 _"What? Why? Chloe, what's going on?"_ Aubrey asked frantically,

"I was angry with her for going to work and not picking up her phone when Rory began to cough. Then Rory started coughing up blood and Beca became angry with me for not doing something sooner. Everything was falling apart and then Dr. Ryker told us he wanted Rory on more meds so I went crazy. I just broke down and started screaming at Beca that I was done and didn't need someone calling me useless. I said I hated her and didn't need her in my life."

 _"That's a lot,"_ Aubrey began, breathing for a moment before speaking again, _"If this were under different circumstances I'd be on your side 100%, but this is a very unique situation. What I mean by this is that you both have a sick daughter. You are both watching your little girl deteriorate and you have to force yourselves to be strong but you can only handle so much. The both of you are overdue for a meltdown and, unfortunately, you both had one at the same time and took it out on each other. For the sake of Rory and the sake of your marriage, you need to sit down and actually talk about what happened. Knowing you, you're ignoring her."_

"I hate that you know that," Chloe sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 _"I'm your best friend. I know you inside and out. So does your wife. You need her just as much as she needs you, Chlo. Don't throw that all away because you both got heated in the moment."_

"Thanks, Bree."

 _"Of course. Give Rory a kiss for me."_

"I will. Have a nice night."

 _"Bye."_

Chloe hung up her phone and put it off to the side, running fingers through her red hair before puffing out a breath and deflating in her seat.

"Hey, the cafeteria was closed but I brought you something from Starbucks," Beca said warily, handing over the latte and lemon bread she brought back for her wife.

Chloe picked at the plastic lid of her coffee, glancing up through eyelashes at Beca who was chewing her lip, a sign she was close to tears.

"Thanks."

It was supposed to work for now.

~.~.~

Rory went home two weeks later, after receiving her 11th chemo treatment. Both Beca and Chloe were still off and hadn't had a real conversation except for decisions revolving Rory's health and what the other wanted to eat or needed from the house.

Beca made a mini bed in the recording studio, explaining to Rory that she had a lot of work and didn't want to interrupt Chloe every night, which was a major lie but allowed her daughter to not see anything wrong between her moms.

Other than that, they kept to themselves, switching off every two hours or so to spend time with Rory in her room or living room.

Though they gave their best attempts, the wise three-year-old caught on quite quickly that her moms weren't okay, and that neither wanted to be around the other for longer than needed.

She spent more time drawing pictures of the three of them, hoping it would show her moms that she missed it when they all smiled. She also managed to get them to cuddle her on the master bed to read or watch a movie a few times, in hopes that they would fall asleep that way, however, her mommy always managed to slip away at the end, going to her studio to sleep or work.

The little one was growing frustrated with her mommies, a very rare occurrence, and whenever she heard them bickering in the other room is made her so angry she'd either tear her papers or throw a few toys to relieve her pent up frustration. Of course her moms wouldn't notice seeing as they were too busy with each other, but it helped the little girl relax somewhat before they both split and one of them came to join her.

It was about a week after Rory returned home from the hospital that she woke up with a headache, one that she was used to but never liked due to that way it throbbed at the crown of her head. She was ready to go get one of her moms when she heard the common sound of arguing from below.

The angry tones of her moms made Rory tense, the child feeling the need to trash her room before she stopped and thought of a better plan. If her moms were fighting with words than she would too.

The girl got out of her bed, fists clenched, and marched down the stairs. The screaming grew louder each time she got closer to the kitchen.

"You're so selfish! I can't believe you'd be willing to go to New York for three weeks to do promotion instead of staying here with your own daughter!" Chloe shouted, the classic sound of cabinets slamming as she was probably unloading the dishwasher.

"I don't know what you want from me! I offer to help and you say you got it. I try to do things around the house and you take over. If my comment from almost a month ago is still pissing you off than I'd like you to know, you got your message through to me. Loud and clear. You are clearly capable of handling EVERYTHING on your own!"

"I am! I can do this without you, Beca-"

"Stop!" Rory demanded, entering the kitchen in an angry small ball.

"Rory, not right now-" Beca began, only to be cut off by Rory.

"No! You and mama stop fighting. No more, please!" The child practically begged, her composure suddenly faltering as her anger washed away and sadness flooded her. Rory was unaware that her chemo was playing a major role in her moods, causing them to drop significantly. Rory was becoming depressed.

"I'm sorry, Rory," Chloe began, looking to her daughter as she watched the three-year-old carefully.

"You're making my heart hurt! Mommies don't do that," Rory suddenly cried, tears shaking her frame. Both of her mommies were instantly crouching before her, reaching to hold her but she backed away quickly.

"Talk to us, baby," Beca pleaded, trying to at least have some contact with her daughter.

"You don't love me," Rory sobbed, her breathing coming in short spurts as she shuddered each breath.

"That's not true. We love you so much," Chloe said, her own eyes watering at the thought that her daughter didn't feel loved.

"How do we fix this, Rory?" Beca asked, genuinely wanting to make things better for her little girl and her family. She was done fighting.

"Be mommies again. No more fighting," Rory said, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand and sniffling.

"Okay. No more fighting. I promise, Rory. I won't fight anymore," Beca said.

"Me too. We're done fighting, okay? We're going to be grown-ups."

Rory nodded and began crying harder, making both her mothers worry a little more.

"What's wrong, love?"

"My head hurts," Rory said, sobbing as she was tugged into a double embrace and held tightly.

"We'll fix that. Shh, deep breaths. Mommies are here. We've got you," Chloe said, rubbing the back of the child's head as she listened closely for her breathing. "How about we use the inhaler? Huh? It'll help you breathe a little better."

Rory felt herself get scooped up and placed on the counter edge, Beca staying in front of her while Chloe grabbed a few things.

The red head returned with a wet cloth, a glass of water, and the inhaler.

"Two puffs," Chloe said, placing the inhaler in Rory's mouth and administering the medication before she had Beca hold the cup for Rory to drink from while she placed the cold towel over the little ones head and began to rub the temples of her girl.

Rory drank all of her water and rested her head on her mom's shoulder while her mama continued the massage before she conked out, breathing even and body less tense than before.

"I'll get her set up on the couch," Beca said, picking her daughter up and moving her to the living room before returning to her wife in the kitchen.

Both were silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say about the situation.

Chloe chewed her lip before sitting on the floor in front of the sink, pulling her legs to her chest as she tried to fathom just how terrible a mother she was for her three-year-old to make the requests she did.

"We've sucked pretty bad lately, haven't we?" Beca asked, sitting next to her wife but keeping a small gap between them to show respect.

"She thought we didn't love her," Chloe said in disbelief, shaking her head as she leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"We've never really fought around her before. It's strange to her that we're acting this way."

Chloe sighed and nodded before looking beside her.

"Where did we go wrong, Bec?"

Beca took the nickname usage as a good thing and sighed herself, offering a shrug before she tentatively took a hand into her own and gave is a squeeze. "We allowed all of our problems to pile up and then we took them out on each other. Chloe, I never meant to call you useless. You are the key to this family. You're what keeps us moving. You're what keeps _me_ moving."

Chloe gave a weak smile before she nodded, running her thumb over Beca's knuckles.

"You work so incredibly hard to give us the life we have. And I know we sometimes have rough patches financially, and I know you only signed all those artists because it'll help with all of Rory's expenses that aren't covered by Insurance, but sometimes I'd just wish you'd forget the money and just remember your daughter. While your off working she's here at home throwing up or shivering or screaming due to her aches and begging for you to be there. I only snapped at you that day because Rory was coughing and screaming for you when she woke up. I panicked and didn't know what to do so I waited for you to come see her in hopes it would calm her."

"That's fair," Beca replied, "I promise to figure out a better schedule. One that allows me to be there for not only Rory but you as well."

Both were silent a moment before Beca continued speaking, "Do you really hate me? Do you not enjoy our marriage anymore?"

Suddenly speaking became hard for the both of them, lumps filling their throats at the memory of the words.

"I am such a shitty person for saying that," the redhead sighed, shaking her head in shame as a tear tumbled down her cheek to match Beca's. The brunette feared to hear that they were true. Chloe shut her eyes tightly before opening them and sliding to sit in front of Beca, taking both hands into her own as she looked into the dark blue eyes of her wife. "Beca Beale-Mitchell, you are my whole world. Right now I'm pretty angry at everything due to Rory's cancer so looking at the things I love is a lot harder. I said the things I said out of fear that losing my Rory would mean losing you too, so I pushed away. But I need you, Bec. I need you the way that you need me. I love you far too much to ever let you go, even if my world is slowly falling apart."

Beca sighed out and allowed more tears to slip only to have them brushed away with soft thumbs.

"I love you too," Beca said, her voice cracking with tears as she finally broke down and pulled her wife into a warm embrace.

The world was slowly falling apart around them but at least they had each other.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	24. Chapter 24 - Make It To Tomorrow

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**  
 **Make It To Tomorrow**

Though peace was restored in the Beale-Mitchell household, Rory began to get sicker and sicker, her body falling apart faster than either woman had ever seen it.

The little one had little control over her body, and the chemo was now taking her mind away from her as well, darkening her moods and wiping her short-term memory in a frightening speed.

Rory would have a thought one minute and it'd be gone the next, her frustration growing because of it, causing even more outbursts of greater severity.

It reached its highest point while she was sitting in the recording studio in the basement with Beca, Charlie sleeping at her feet as she sleepily drew pictures and played interactive games.

Beca wasn't quite sure what happened, but all she heard was an angry cry from the almost four-year-old, turning in time to see the girl slam her stack of papers right on top of Charlie's head, making the poor dog jump and whimper.

"Rory!" Beca said, effectively stopping her child from doing greater damage. She'd never seen the girl become violent, especially with her best friend, Charlie.

The golden retriever skittered away, hurrying up the stairs where he scratched at the door until Chloe heard him and opened it.

"What's going on down here?" Chloe questioned, having faintly heard her daughter scream and then the dog scraping the door.

"Rory hit Charlie," Beca explained, not removing her eyes from her near-catatonic daughter.

"Rory," Chloe chaste while shaking her head at her child to let her know that she was disappointed.

"Can you please tell us why you took your anger out on Charlie?" Beca asked, sliding her chair over towards Rory and resting her elbows on her knees.

"He made me smudge," Rory said, pointing to the pile of paper that was now scattered. "And that made me really angry!"

Suddenly Rory grabbed at the paper on the floor and began to pull it apart, startling both mothers who hadn't been witness to this reaction. Sure they've seen Rory with a mood but she's never actually projected her anger into her actions in front of them, only behind closed doors.

"Hey, stop that," Chloe said quickly, taking her daughter's hands and holding them so they'd stop tearing the pictures.

"Let go!" Rory demanded, shaking her hands in an attempt to get free.

"Not until you calm down," Chloe said, holding on a little tighter.

Rory released an unsettling groan and used all her strength to push her hands against Chloe's effectively freeing one, which she then proceeded to use to hit against her mama's shoulder.

"Rory!" Beca said, her anger spiking as she pulled the child away and held her against her chest, restraining the child's arms and legs as she sat on the floor and contained the wiggling girl. "We don't hit!" The brunette said, trying to overpower the sound of her child's muffled screams and groans.

"Let go!" Rory said again, slowly losing the fight against her mom's hold.

"No! You get to be angry, Rory. That's okay. But you may never hit the people who love you. We don't do that in this family. We only love."

And then Rory gave up, her body slumping as she let out a frustrated cry and broke down.

Though they've only been doing this parenting thing for nearly four years, Chloe and Beca had never seen a child break down like this. It seemed like a behavior fit for an older person, not a child. Not a little girl who deserved to feel happy and carefree instead of sad and imprisoned in her own body.

"I've got you," Beca said, maneuvering the girl so then she could cradle her. Though she knew her daughter needed to respect the rules of treating her family with love, the music producer pushed that aside for a moment and instead held her little girl. She held her in hopes that it'd keep her going, keep her fighting, just a little bit longer.

"No more," Rory pleaded, shaking her head as she cried into her mommy's shoulders and felt her body rock with rhythmic movements.

"No more what, love?" Chloe asked, sitting cross-legged before her wife and brushing her hand over Rory's head.

"No more sick. I'm tired, mommies," Rory said, her greying eyes showing just how tired she was. Her skin had a constant grey/green tinge, her hair was no longer existent, and her once blue eyes were turning to the colour of the clouds on a rainy day. She was utterly and wholeheartedly done with living. No three year old should know what that feels like.

"Rory, what's happening next week?" Chloe asked, trying one last attempt at making the girl brave through her storm.

"Medicine," Rory croaked, earning a 'no' from her mama.

"It's your birthday," Chloe said, trying her best to muster a large smile. "You're turning four. That's four fingers, babe," Chloe explained, showing four fingers with her hand.

"Four," Rory croaked, raising her own hand and doing the same.

"And next year you'll be five," Chloe went on to say, lifting her thumb, smiling when Rory copied. "When you turn four you'll be stronger, and when you turn five you'll be invincible. But you have to make it to tomorrow first. You have to wake up and say that you are going to give 100% of what you got. I know you're tired. I know, baby. But you can't let go of tomorrow. Not when it means you get another day to be strong."

Rory inhaled and released a long breath, nodding her head as tears were wiped from her cheeks.

"Tomorrow?"

"Just make it to tomorrow and do it again. That's it, babygirl."

"There's no more happy in my heart," Rory whispered, looking down at her chest and drawing a small hand over her left chest area.

"Mama and I will be your happy," Beca whispered, pressing a gentle kiss onto her daughter's forehead.

"You know, we were planning on saving this for your birthday, but mommy and I think you need a song to make you feel better. Mommy wrote this just for you, sweetgirl."

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled, the brunette nodding in understanding before she began to hum a light tune.

Chloe: "May these words be the first

To find your ears.

The world is brighter than the sun

Now that you're here.

Though your eyes will need some time to adjust

To the overwhelming light surrounding us,

Beca/Chloe: I'll give you everything I have.

I'll teach you everything I know.

I promise I'll do better.

I will always hold you close,

But I will learn to let you go.

I promise I'll do better.

I will soften every edge,

I'll hold the world to its best,

And I'll do better.

With every heartbeat I have left

I will defend your every breath,

And I'll do better.

Beca: 'Сause you are loved.

You are loved more than you know.

I hereby pledge all of my days

To prove it so.

Though your heart is far too young to realize

The unimaginable light you hold inside,

Beca/Chloe: I'll give you everything I have.

I'll teach you everything I know.

I promise I'll do better.

I will always hold you close,

But I will learn to let you go.

I promise I'll do better.

I will rearrange the stars,

Pull 'em down to where you are.

And, I'll do better.

With every heartbeat I have left,

I'll defend your every breath.

And, I'll do better.

I will soften every edge,

Hold the world to its best.

And, I'll do better.

With every heartbeat I have left,

I'll defend your every breath,

And, I'll do better.

Chloe: 'Сause you are loved.

You are loved more than you know.

I hereby pledge all of my days

To prove it so.

Though your heart is far too young to realize

The unimaginable light you hold inside,

Beca: I'll give you everything I have.

I'll teach you everything I know.

And, I'll do better.

I will always hold you close,

But I will learn to let you go.

And, I'll do better.

I will rearrange the stars,

Pull 'em down to where you are.

And, I'll do better.

I'll do better."

~.~.~

"Mommies, I know what I wanna be when I grow up," Rory whispered as she sat between the two on the master bed, Peter Pan playing on the TV screen as all of the lost boys began to fly.

"What would that be, monkey?" Beca asked, walking her fingers up Rory's back before she dragged them back down slowly.

"A fairy."

"What happened to being a princess?" Chloe questioned.

"I can be a fairy princess. I wanna fly like tinker bell and sing like Rapunzel."

"Well, you can be whatever you want to be, my girl. Mama and I will support you 100%," Beca promised, smiling at the little grin that came to Rory's face. It was an improvement that she was glad to see.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	25. Chapter 25 - Artificial Breathing

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25  
Artificial Breathing**

 _| April 12th, 2017 |_

 _"Isn't she perfect?" Chloe asked her wife in a whisper, her whole face in awe at she stared down at the bundle nestled in Beca's arm. The two were on the hospital bed enjoying the sight of their little girl._

 _"She's got a perfect button nose," Beca said, lightly running a finger over the stub, which made Rory sneeze as a reaction._

 _Both of the mothers laughed, doing everything in their power to remember their daughter's first sneeze._

 _"Bless you, monkey," Chloe said softly, petting back the blonde hair of the infant._

 _"I'm so in love with her," Beca admitted, tears welling in her eyes for the billionth time that day. Chloe looked to her wife's face and couldn't help the grin that consumed her. She'd seen Beca this vulnerable only a handful of times during their relationship. The most memorable was when she stammered through the first 'I love you' they shared back in Barden._

 _The brunette was sitting across from Chloe, studying something for her Philosophy II class when she looked up and started talking about how life is so vast, and there's too much open space ahead that she was nervous about leaving empty. Then she continued on and on about how she wanted something real, and that Chloe was very real, and that god damn it she loved her and wanted to get that out because in the vast expanse of her mind there was too much empty but there was also too much Chloe and she liked the latter far more than the former._

 _Now here Chloe sat, seeing her wife with this look that showed her maybe, just maybe, the Number One Vulnerable Beca Mitchell Moment has been changed because this moment was far too pure and real to compete. Her eyes expressed that this little human, this merely six-hour-old infant, has stolen her heart and her whole soul. She was everything to Beca and Chloe didn't mind, because she admittedly found herself thinking that Rory was her everything and more as well._

 _| March 15th, 2019 |_

 _"Look at all of the pretty shells, Rory," Chloe said, crouching in front of her two-year-old and presenting a handful of shells that were once in the sand. A chubby hand reached forward, sand crumbling off of the fist as she grabbed a shell and held it herself._

 _"For mommy?" Rory asked, looking at Chloe past squinting eyes as the sun beamed down on them and made the blue stand out._

 _"Yeah, let's go give it to mommy," Chloe agreed, putting the shells into the small pink pail of her daughter before offering a hand. Rory giddily took it and began to walk in the direction of their beach blanket, laughing every time the sand tickled between her toes._

 _"Mommy!" Rory called, wobbling slightly, which earned a small laugh from the people watching her go by._

 _"Hey there, loves. Your lunch is ready," Beca said, opening her arms for Rory to charge into, as per usual._

 _"Mama pre-ent," Rory said, pulling back from the embrace slightly to show her closed fist._

 _"Does she?" Beca asked, smiling to her wife before opening her palm._

 _"Here," Rory said, dropping the shell into her mommy's hand._

 _"Well, this is a beautiful shell, monkey," Beca said, pressing a kiss to Rory's nose._

 _"It purple," Rory said, pointing to the shell._

 _"Do you like purple?" Chloe asked, sitting next to her wife and leaning into the woman's shoulder._

 _"Mmh-hmm," Rory nodded her head. "I hungry. Food, please?" Rory asked, earning laughs from her moms._

 _"Your peanut butter sandwich is right there, baby," Beca pointed to the sandwich on the center of the blanket, taking a moment to put the shell on her leg as she grabbed the baby wipes beside her and wiped off Rory's sandy hands. "You're free to go."_

 _"Is it me or is her hair getting lighter?" Chloe asked, adjusting herself so Beca was between her legs and she could rest her chin on the woman's shoulder._

 _"She's turning into a redhead like her mama," Beca said, tugging a red ringlet that fell over her shoulder._

 _"I wish we could stay here forever," Chloe whispered, giggling when Rory gave them her best smile, her little teeth coated in sticky bread and peanut butter._

 _"We could always come back," Beca promised, her fingers drawing over the thighs that were on either side of her._

 _"How about Rory's 4th birthday?" The redhead suggested._

 _Beca turned her head and smiled at her wife. "That sounds perfect," she agreed, kissing her wife._

 _Chloe smiled into the kiss, her ears enjoying the sound of water lapping against the shore as the Hawaiian breeze kissed her tanned skin._

| April 12th, 2021 |

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday little Rory,

Happy Birthday to you," Beca softly sang, her fingers drawing over the forehead of her sleeping child.

Chloe sniffled and rested her head on her wife's shoulder, wiping at her cheeks as the machine forcing air down Rory's throat hissed and groaned, repeating the sound with each artificial breath.

"When you turn four you'll be stronger," Chloe whispered, trying to stop herself from crying again. "You've got to get stronger now, Rory."

"We're here, monkey. You can wake up whenever you're ready," Beca promised, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I thought she was getting better," Chloe said pitifully.

"She was. This is just a setback. The doctors said she needs time."

"Three days, Bec. She's been out cold for three days."

"Well, we're three days closer to her waking up then," Beca said, determined to stay positive about her daughter's health.

"Please, Rory. Don't leave us," Chloe begged.

The machine next to Rory hissed and groaned, repeating the sound with each artificial breath. The silence continued to hold over the family of three.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	26. Chapter 26 - Monkey Suit

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26  
Monkey Suit**

"Well, good morning Miss Rory. Aren't we looking much better today?" Dr. Ryker smiled as he entered the room, Rory's chart at hand and two nurses following. "So, I went over her notes and we may need another increase in chemo."

"Another one?" Chloe asked, rubbing her eyelids as she tried not to flip.

"She came close to not waking up. Too close. I don't want Rory taking anymore naps longer than a few hours," Dr. Ryker said, saying the last part to the little girl who was sat up in bed eating a yogurt cup with her mommy's help. "Three more cycles," Dr. Ryker said to Chloe, making the red head turn away from her wife and child to wipe her eyes.

"Umm… okay, how long until the last treatment then?"

"Well, her next treatment is in about a week, on the 25th of this month. After that she has one more treatment to Cycle 8, and then the next three would follow once every two weeks as per usual. Her last treatment, if all goes as plan, should fall on August 1st."

"How do we prevent her from slipping into a coma again?" Beca asked, scrapping the yogurt contain and offering the bite to Rory.

"Well, what you're doing right now is a start. She needs to eat much more. She is a four-year-old who is 38 inches tall, which is a little under the average of 40 inches, yet she only weighs 25 pounds. She needs to be at least 15 pounds heavier to meet her body's standard."

"But she eats. I mean, not the first two or three days after chemo, on those days she usually has smoothies, but all the other times she's eating," Beca said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That's good. I don't doubt that you are both doing everything in your power to keep her on a regular eating schedule, however, her body is not getting all of the nutrients. I could put her on another medication-"

"11 medications plus chemo? That's too many," Chloe said, shaking her head in disagreement.

"I know. That's why I'm thinking we get her with a nasogastric tube."

"Like a feeding tube that goes down her nose?" Beca questioned, cringing slightly.

"Exactly. She can continue her regular diet but will receive nutrients through the tube. A large portion of her medications could also be inserted this way, leaving her with four oral daily medications while six of her regular meds as well as two nutrient supplements will be pressed into her tube daily."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Beca inquired, earning a look from Chloe. She couldn't help it if the thought of a tube going down her child's nose and throat made her cringe.

"Well, different techniques can help with insertion to make it more bearable. After it's in place it won't need to be changed out for a month, and that can happen here or at the cancer center when she goes to get her port flushed. Other than that she should only experience a sore throat for a day or two after initial insertion but she'll quickly get adjusted."

Chloe sighed and ran her hands through her hair, pacing a beat before looking at the doctor.

"May I speak with you outside?" She asked, looking from the doctor to her wife who nodded that she'd be okay with Rory.

"Of course," Dr. Ryker said, leading the redhead out into the hall. "What is it, Chloe?"

"You keep saying 'this is it', 'this is what'll make her better'. Dr. Ryker, I want my Rory to be healthy again. I want her to run outside and play with her dog and not have to take medications to protect her lungs, her kidneys, her liver, her stomach. To deal with the nausea, the headaches, the asthma, the aches, the poor circulation, and the constipation," Chloe listed off, counting on her fingers just how many meds her daughter was taking. "I can't watch her fall apart anymore. Just last month she said she was tired. No four year old should be tired of living, Dr. Ryker. No little girl should fall asleep and not wake up because her body put itself into a self-induced coma. No child should miss their birthday because cancer is slowly killing them. So please, tell me how to make her better once and for all. Not just for the moment, not until the cancer gets stronger, how do we end this now?"

"Well," began, sighing as he flipped open the chart of Rory. "We've upped her doses to the max, we're going to add more meds and the nasogastric tube. There really isn't much else to do, especially with the state she's in."

"When she was diagnosed you said that this cancer was highly treatable. What went wrong?"

"Her body is different. It has a slower reaction time to the medication, but it also multiplies the cancer cells faster than the chemo can keep up with. Hopefully, with the increase of nutrition supplements, and some amazing force, her body will catch up and eradicate the cancer entirely."

"That could happen?" Chloe asked.

"One test could show cancer and then another could show it cleared away. It would be a miracle but it's happened."

"So the nasogastric tube?" The woman went on the question, taking the new found hope and applying it to make the best choices for her daughter.

"It's just like the port, except it's painless to access and Rory's stomach is more likely to hold food and other important supplements far better than she currently does."

"Okay. Can I talk with Beca for a few minutes and call you back?"

"Of course. I'm going to gather the supplies so I'll be back in twenty minutes. Should that be enough?"

"Yes, thank you," Chloe agreed, stepping back into the room.

"-and we'll drive along the pretty highway that you like, and stop at the animal rescue center. Maybe mama will agree on swinging down to Disney World."

"What are we talking about?" Chloe asked, sitting on the bed in front of her wife and daughter.

"Just our trip to visit your parents in Florida this summer. Rory wants to take a road trip so I was thinking we could go from here. It's like three to four days of driving but it could be nice."

"Yeah, that would be funny. And you want Disney, monkey?"

"I can wear Rapunzel dress?" Rory asked, taking Beca's hand that held a cup of water and bringing it towards her mouth.

"Of course," the redhead agreed, smiling tightly at her wife, a sign that these plans were too far away for her to get excited about, especially with a sick kid.

"But first we've got to get you back to healthy," Beca explained, brushing a hand over Rory's head. "We can do that, right monkey?"

"Yeah."

~.~.~

"If it isn't my favourite patient," Lucy smiled, approaching Beca, Chloe and Rory. "Ready for another round of superhero medicine?" The cancer center nurse asked, crouching in front of the girl and tugging the front of her monkey suit playfully.

"Yeah. Is it gonna be green again?"

"Well, we've got a green medicine, and a red one, and Dr. Ryker said we're changing you to a pink Tylenol. Isn't that cool?"

"Mmh-hmm. Come on mommies," Rory took both of their hands and began to lead them into the treatment area, very much aware of where to go.

"Would we like a bed today or a chair?" Lucy asked, looking mainly at the mothers as they had a better idea of what Rory would need based off of her mood.

"A chair should be fine," Beca said, looking to Chloe who nodded. After the nasogastric tube was added, Rory perked up some, the nutrients giving her the extra boost of energy she desperately needed.

"So, Rory, a monkey today, huh?" Lucy asked, taking a seat on her rolling stool while Rory was placed on the large seat.

"I was gonna be Rapunzel but mama said it was dirty," Rory explained, making Chloe laugh.

"Unfortunately, Charlie had a little too much fun in the yard this morning and stepped on Rory's dress. It's in the wash as we speak," Chloe explained, earning an 'ah' and nod from Lucy.

"Rory, can you tell me what we do first?" Lucy asked, already peeling the seal to the numbing agent and unwrapping an alcohol swab.

"We make my lump cold," Rory said, pointing to her raised skin by her collarbone.

"Very good! We have to make sure you don't feel the needle, so I'm going to clean away the germs," Lucy said, wiping over the port sight. Beca reached over and unzipped the monkey suit hallway so then everything would stay clean and out of the way. "And now the cold stuff," Lucy took the cream and rubbed it over the port, eliciting a giggle from Rory.

"Gets her every time," Beca laughed, taking a moment to look around the room. This Wednesday they were relatively alone, except for the older woman seated opposite of them with her husband at her side, and the teenage boy with his mother two chairs down. Usually, more people began to come in about an hour into Rory's treatment.

"Do you feel this?"

"Nope," Rory said, shaking her head when her port was touched with more pressure.

"Okay, time for the not so fun part."

"Can we skip the needle?" Rory asked, making a face when the hook needle came into sight.

"No, monkey. This is how the medicine goes in," Beca said, feeling for her girl.

"Don't think about it. Talk to your mommies," Lucy said, getting the needle poised. Rory tried not to think about it but ended up doing the complete opposite, making the insertion hurt quite a bit. "All done."

"I don't like that," Rory said, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"You did great," Chloe promised, pressing a kiss to Rory's forehead. She gently tucked the loose end of her daughter's nasogastric tube behind her small ear.

"How's the new feeding tube going?" Lucy asked the mother's, getting the first push drug ready.

"She doesn't really seem to mind it, and it's far easier to give her almost all of her medications this way. The only problem is when she sleeps with her cheek against the pillow it leaves an imprint that doesn't go away for hours."

"Yeah, that would happen. Try tapping it near her nostril and then tuck a small towel between her face and cheek and then tape the far end of the tube of her ear. It should leave a cushion that prevents her cheek from getting all marked up."

"Thanks for the advice," Chloe said, watching the push drug finish and the drug hung up on the IV poll get attached to the port.

"Well, I'm going to get another patient, but just call if you need anything," Lucy said, adjusting Rory's monkey suit back over the line before getting up and moving back to the cancer center waiting room.

"Mommies I'm getting better," Rory said, pointing to her medicine. "Are you happy now?"

Beca and Chloe shared a hopeful smile before looking to their daughter.

"Yes monkey, we're very happy," Beca agreed, leaning forward and nuzzling her daughter's nose with her own, earning a laugh.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	27. Chapter 27 - Baby Creatures

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27  
Baby Creatures**

"Are you excited, monkey?" Chloe asked, looking through the rear-view mirror at her daughter who was in her car seat, looking around the mountain range of Calabasas.

"We gonna see animals for real?" Rory asked for the millionth time, earning laughs from her moms.

"Yes, Rory. For real!" Chloe said cheerfully, making the little girl bounce with joy again.

"Are there lions?"

"Not in this place. This is an animal rescue center, so they take hurt animals from California and make them better. Some of them go back home into the woods but some of them are too hurt or sick to leave so they give them a new home," Beca explained.

"Oh," Rory said, nodding in understanding.

"It's pretty cool that these people agreed to let us take her there," Chloe said to her wife.

"I know you hate when I say this, but being famous has its perks. Plus, I donated so they were extra willing to welcome Rory for the day."

"It makes her happy, so I'm okay with the famous perks. Not to mention, I refuse to go to a zoo."

"Zoos are bad," Rory said from the back seat, making her mothers laugh.

"Yes, they are," Chloe agreed.

"I hope they have a mountain lion," Beca said, thinking of how cool it would be to see the big cat up close.

"I wanna see bunnies!"

"Hold on, let me update my status: Just taking my two children to see hurt animals #blessed."

"Like you'd have the guts to post that," Beca snorted, earning a playful swat from Chloe.

"Thank you for doing this," Chloe said after their small scuffle ended, looking back at Rory again who was playing with the Raccoon toy she got back on Christmas.

"She needed a day away from the house and away from all of the cancer stuff. Maybe showing her animals that are sick but can get better will give her confidence to believe that she can get better too."

~.~.~

"I think you're going to like this next one," Duane, the head of California Wildlife, said. He opened a heavy door to the large mammals unit and led the family through to the outdoors where the inside enclosures opened up to the large roaming grounds for the animals. "This is Rashka, a grey wolf, and her two pups Idle and Fern."

"Puppies, mommy," Rory said softly, remembering the first rule they were given about not making loud sounds around the animals.

"Aren't they cute, monkey?" Beca prompted, enjoying the excitement that took over her daughter's face.

"Why are they in here?" Rory asked Duane.

"Well, Rashka hurt her leg, so she couldn't hunt. We brought her in after watching her for a few weeks and found out she was pregnant. She had a small litter of pups, but they were both very healthy."

"Are they going to be let free?" Chloe inquired, smiling when Rory giggled at the puppies having a brawl.

"Most likely. Rashka will need to teach her puppies how to hunt pretty soon, not to mention she has a pack out there that need her. It'll take some time to get her back to them, but everyone at the center is positive that it will be done."

"Yay," Rory whisper-cheered, clapping her hands lightly.

Duane's watched beeped, catching everyone's attention.

"You know what, Rory? I have a little buddy I want you to meet. Maybe you can help me with what I need to do."

Rory eagerly nodded, adamantly following the director who went back inside and towards a different section titled 'nursery'.

"Lorraine, I have a few friends here," Duane said to the woman working at one of the table, a small bird being fed with an eyedropper before her.

"Hello there," She said kindly, stroking a finger over the bird's head.

"Hi, I'm Rory," The little girl said, her voice still quiet, making the mothers laugh.

"It's lovely to meet you."

"Is that a baby?" Rory asked, pointing to the small bird.

"It is. This is a baby bluebird named Berry. She fell from her nest so we are going to give her a bunch of food and make her nice and big so then she can go back outside and live around in the trees."

Lorraine scooted over and motioned for Rory to come closer to look. Carefully the girl stepped up to the table and looked with bright eyes at the baby.

"Hi Berry, I'm Rory."

"Do you want to work with animals one day, Rory?" Lorraine asked, dropping some more food into the bird's throat.

"I don't know yet. I'm still small, so mommies say I have a lot of time."

"Well, whatever you do I'm sure it'll be great," Lorraine said, making the mothers give her a thankful glance.

"Alright, Rory. Here is my little buddy that I wanted you to meet," Duane said, coming back into the room, having left while Rory was with the bird, his arms full of a baby deer.

"Oh wow," Rory expressed, her face awe struck as the director crouched before her and continued to hold the deer.

"Isn't that cute, monkey?" Chloe asked, crouching by her daughter and gently rubbing her back.

"This is Yuri, our baby buck. He's going to grow to be pretty big, but this is his new home."

"Why?" Rory asked, looking at the way the fawn perked its ears.

"Because he was left alone. These bigger animals are a bit harder to rehabilitate back into the wild due to the skills their parents have to teach them not being there."

"It's okay, Yuri. The doctors will take care of you," Rory said, looking into the eyes of this little creature.

"Would you like to feed him?"

"Can I really?" Rory asked, looking to her moms who nodded their encouragements.

"He seems to already like you so why not?"

"Here's his bottle," Lorraine said, handing over the special bottle with Yuri's food.

"Alright, let me teach you how to do this, Rory," Duane placed Yuri on his wobbly legs and held him around his ribs lightly, bringing the bottle to him so he could eagerly take to it. "Now, he's a little bit of a hungry beast when it comes to feeding. He pulls on the bottle a lot so I'm going to help you hold it. But he does like to be scratched behind the ear, so can you do that for me too?"

Rory nodded, allowing Lorraine to place her little hand on the bottle next to Duane's and then lead her free hand to the back of the deer's head.

"You're a natural, Rory," Duane said.

"Great job, babygirl," Chloe expressed, taking pictures of the scene with her phone.

After the fawn finished the bottle Rory took a moment to play with him, touching his head and sides with great interest.

"Are you happy, monkey?" Beca asked. Rory looked to her mommies and smiled, her eyes the brightest grey they've seen in a while.

"Very happy."

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	28. Chapter 28 - Rearrange The Stars

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28  
Rearrange the Stars**

May 14th, 2021

1am:

"MOMMY! MAMA!"

Chloe and Beca simultaneously sprang out of bed, running out of their room to see the hallway bathroom light on.

Rory was stood over the toilet, blood surrounding her and dripping from her mouth and out of her nose.

Both moved forward, Beca scooping up the girl while Chloe frantically gathered two towels to absorb the blood.

"OW!" Rory screamed, withering in pain in the arms of Beca.

"Let's go, let's go! We need to go!" Beca said, hurrying downstairs with Chloe close on her heels.

"Ma-ma," Rory sobbed out as she was placed in the back seat.

"Drive," Chloe instructed Beca as she climbed into the back and pulled Rory from her car seat, carefully cradling the little girl in her arms.

"Ma-ma," Rory said again, coughing up more blood as her crying became weaker.

"Shh, shh. We're going to get you fixed, baby. Mommies are here," Chloe said, tears falling from her eyes.

Rory's breathing started to come in shallow, shaky spurts, each inhale desperate for air as each exhale met it with small coughed puffs.

"I'll give you everything I have," Chloe sniffled, lightly singing to her daughter in hopes of calming her. "I'll teach you everything I know. I promise, I'll do better."

"Mama," Rory whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay. Breathe, babe. In and out."

Up at the front Beca pressed down on the gas a little more as shaky hands rose up to wipe away tears. She had a gut feeling that this was it. It broke her heart that this is what she was conjuring up in her mind. It killed her to hear her baby crying in the back as Chloe shared her tears and cooed to her in gentle whispers.

"I will rearrange the stars, pull them down to where you are," the brunette ever so quietly sang, trying to slow her racing heart.

Rory continued to cry and beg for help, though neither mother knew how to fix it. Neither of them knew how to tell their little girl that coughing up blood wasn't scary when it really was traumatizing.

When they arrived everything moved in a blur. Rory was being attached to tube and wires, her heart rate spiking and falling as doctors struggled to stabilize it.

The scared four-year-old who screamed for her moms was finally placated when Chloe was placed by her side, Beca being escorted into the hallway to allow the doctors and nurses enough room to work.

So the brunette paced, and then she sat, and then she sobbed.

A few nurses cladded in scrubs passed her, the occasional glance being given to the heart broken woman who clutched her upper arms in a crisscross fashion and bent her forehead against her knees. Thankfully a few tissues were brought to her by one of the male nurses who wasn't busy with a patient. They didn't exchange words however, for Beca was far too deep in her own sorrow to even thank the man.

"Mrs. Beale-Mitchell," A doctor slid out of the room, keeping it open a tad to show the fragile person in the bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Beca rose to her feet and stumbled slightly, wiping at her cheeks furiously as the doctor gave her a sympathized look.

"I'm not her regular doctor so I can't give you a clear answer. She's stable for now, her heart rate keeps fluctuating but it's in between a healthy level so there isn't too much we can offer to stabilize it. You got lucky, but I think it's time to consider saying goodbye. She's suffering and her body may not hold out until tomorrow."

More tears streamed from Beca's eyes as the doctor carefully rubbed her upper arm and stayed in place until the woman could ask any final questions.

"May I see her?" The brunette croaked out, her hand shaking as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes. We're sorry you couldn't be in there when she was brought in. The room was tight and it was in her best interest to keep the number of people in there to a minimum. She might be able to pull off some last minute fight but she's tired ma'am, it's her time."

Beca gave a nod of understanding before going into the room and glancing at the sleeping bundle on the bed. She found a seat right beside the machines keeping the fragile person alive, and grasped a cold hand, resting her chin over her arm.

"Baby, I know you're tired. I just want you to know how proud I am of you. There is no one on this planet with as much fight as your own. It's what makes me love you even more than I thought was humanly possible. You've consumed so much of who I am and I can't imagine taking back all these years. Not even the bad parts. You make up the light of my life, sweetheart. I love you so much," the only response was the sound of the heart monitor beeping and the hum of the oxygen machine forcing air through the mask covering the pale skin of the once red head who's eyes were shut with sleep.

Beca drifted off, her hands keeping the hand she held warm. Three hours passed, the woman awakening slightly when a feeling of discomfort fell over her and made her chest tighten. A minute later the line indicating a beating heart went flat. The woman sobbed loudly getting the attention of people inside and outside of the room.

"Chloe!" Was the only thing should could get out before more doctors swarmed the bed.

This was not how it was supposed to go. How did they get here? They were happy. Life was good. No, Beca refused to believe that it could end that fast.

"Rory wake up!" Chloe screamed, jumping up from her seat all the while trying to get to her daughter.

"She's bleeding again," one of the doctors warned.

"You both need to leave," a nurse said to the crying mothers who were grappling to get to their kid.

"No. No. That's my baby," Chloe sobbed, praying for the line to beat with her pulse once again.

"I'm so sorry. Please, step out," the nurse continued to usher the mothers out.

"WE NEED A CRASH CART!"

Movement flooded out of the room as Beca and Chloe were pushed against the back wall of the hallway.

"Ror-y," Beca sobbed, trying to breathe but struggling to even take in one breath of air.

"Charge to 120," a muffled voice said, wiring and beeping coming before a clear was called.

"Charge to 250,"

"Rory, wake up!" Chloe screamed, trying to move past the nurse to no avail.

"Clear!"

"No response."

"Please, please, come back," Beca pleaded, falling to her knees as Chloe soon joined her on the floor, both grabbing the others hands in an attempt to bring back some hope.

"Charge to 360."

…

"Clear."

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


	29. Chapter 29 - Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights to the Pitch Perfect creators.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

September 9th, 2022

The instrumental version of 'Light' faded, the crowd erupting into cheers as their phone torchlights broke from the synchronized motions to shake with their cheers.

Beca blinked back tears as she smiled out into the crowd, lifting a hand to brush through her hair.

The brunette glanced to her right, falling in love with the way her wife broke out into a wide smile, fingers brushing away fallen tears as she thanked the crowd into her mic.

"Thank you so much," Chloe began to say, smiling at her wife for moment before looking back to their fans. "That song means a lot to Bec and I. Beca wrote it around Christmas 2020 and we gave it to our little Rory for her fourth birthday. The song was always meant for her, even though Beca said how it was for me, I knew it was for the person we loved more than anything else. You see: Rory's smile is something special. She just has this way of making every bad thing disappear when she smiles, especially that super goofy toothy grin. God, it's addictive."

"You're telling me. I could've looked at that face forever," Beca said, earning some laughs from the crowd. "Remember what you told me when Rory was being born? I was having a total meltdown and my wife, who was pushing a human out of her I might add, ignored her pain to talk me down. What was it that you said about our baby, Chlo?"

Chloe hummed and rocked with her mic for a moment before speaking, "Holding Rory was going to be like holding the stars and the planets in our hands."

"Exactly," Beca said, nodding her head. "Only it was a hundred times more amazing and beautiful. Rory's the light of our lives, that's why this song's dedicated to her. Rory, you are the light of mommies eyes. We love you so much, monkey."

"Darn, I'm missing her again," Chloe said, sniffling as the memories came rushing back.

"Oh no, don't cry!" Beca hurried to her wife and wrapped her in a hug, earning some awes from the crowd who fell in love with the women's love.

"Sorry, sorry," Chloe laughed between her tears, wiping under eyes.

"I know how to fix this!" Beca placed her mic on the stage and ran off, earning some laughs from the crowd while front row audience members shouted their love to Chloe in the absences of Beca.

Two minutes later Beca was heard running back, the off stage mics picking up the sound of her footsteps.

Suddenly a giggle tore through the sound and Rory was running across the stage, Beca close behind as she made sure the little one didn't trip on her way to Chloe.

"Mama!" Rory greeted, jumping in the red head's embrace, grey eyes sparked with far too much excitement to fit inside of her little body.

"Did it work? Are you better?" Beca asked, picking her mic up again as she looked to her wife and daughter.

"So much better!" Chloe laughed, allowing the five-year-old to pepper kisses all over her face.

"No more sad?" Rory inquired, smiling at Beca who ran a hand through her dark locks of hair, no longer red like her mother's.

"No, baby. I'm not sad anymore," Chloe promised, nuzzling noses with the girl.

"Love you," Rory whispered to her moms, earning kisses.

"Love you more, monkey butt."

THE END.

* * *

 **Like, Comment, Follow :)**

 **Valentina**


End file.
